Apartamento de locos
by Pinguina-Fantasma
Summary: Rukia tenia una buena vida en su apartamento con sus dos compañeras, pero al irse una de ellas, dejo un vacio no solo sentimental, sino que monetario. Ahora junto con su amiga Inoue aceptaran una nueva compañera de apartamento, ¿o compañero? bueno ¿qué tan difícil puede ser convivir con un hombre?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que su amiga se había mudado del departamento; Orihime y ella habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para no quedar en números rojos a fines de mes, pero no estaba segura de poder repetir la misma hazaña el siguiente; Rukia sabía que necesitaban encontrar una nueva compañera de piso con urgencia. Había puesto un anuncio en el diario, pero parecía que ya nadie lo leía, todos usaban internet para encontrar todo lo que necesitaban.

-Rukia-san- la voz de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos- ya desocupe la ducha, puedes entrar.

-Gracias Orihime – a pesar de llevar viviendo más de 2 años juntas seguía usando el san, bueno por lo menos ya no la llamaba por el apellido – deje el desayuno listo, solo falta poner agua a hervir, cuando salga lo tomamos juntas.

-Bueno – vio como su amiga se encamino hacia el baño, no entendía porque Rukia-san no la dejaba cocinar, si le quedaba tan rica la comida, pero bueno iría a ver que había preparado su amiga. Iba dando saltitos mientras se dirigía a la cocina cuando escucho el sonido del teléfono. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a este.

-moshi moshi - respondió como de costumbre

-buenas tardes – era voz de mujer – disculpe llamo para consultar sobre el departamento que arriendan.

- ohhhhhhh! Si, Buenas tardes – estaba tan feliz que las palabras salieron casi solas de su boca - si aquí tenemos la habitación disponible para que la venga a ver…yo me llamo Inoue Orihime ¿cómo se llama la interesada?- podría ser su nueva amiga.

- em, ah! pues el nombre seria Kurosaki Ichigo pero… – la peli naranja no la dejo continuar.

- aaah! Kurosaki Ichigo-san que lindo nombre – tenía una voz un tanto infantil, pero que importaba, combinaba con su nombre - si quieres puedes pasar por la tarde para que conozcas el apartamento.

- ¿en serio? ¿Como a qué hora podría ser? –

- pues podría ser a eso de las 5, yo y mi amiga estaremos en casa, así nos conocemos! – estaba muy entusiasmada

- sí, suena bien, pero déjame decir que yo no…-otra vez no la dejaron terminar, pues se escucho una voz de fondo - _Orihime ¿ya está listo el desayuno?_

- Bueno tengo que colgar, nos veremos Kurosaki – san! – y colgó

-esp…- vaya con esa Inoue Orihime, parecía simpática pero un poco despistada-no me dejo explicar-colgó el teléfono, subió las escalera y se paro fuera de un cuarto con un numero 15. Golpeo una vez, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con el pelo mojado y de un llamativo color.

-oni-chan ya llamé mientras te bañabas, puedes ir a ver el departamento a las 5 de la tarde – transmitió parte del mensaje – pero hubo algo que… - otra vez la interrumpían.

- Gracias Yuzu – y salió de su cuarto – saldré un rato y llegare tarde, dile al viejo - decía ya desde la puerta de la casa.

- Pero oni-chan aun no termino… - ya se había ido - ¿Por qué nadie me deja terminar?.

Dos chicas sentadas a la mesa disfrutaban del desayuno, hasta que una recordó algo importante.

- Ah! Rukia –san, hoy va a venir alguien a ver el departamento – esto desconcertó a la pelinegra – vendrá a eso de las 5, se llama Kurosaki Ichigo –san – termino con una gran sonrisa.

- Qué bueno, así ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de ahorrar - respondió con una sonrisa – ¿llegaras tu para recibirla?

- Si, mis clases son hasta las 3, así que alcanzare a llegar – reflexiono – caminado solo es 1 hr y media desde la Universidad – una gotita de sudor corrió por la cabeza de la morena.

- Bueno, esperemos que no tengamos que seguir caminado a todos lados – ambas rieron aunque en el fondo no era muy divertido.

- Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos a la tarde Rukia-san – tomo su bolso y salió.

- Ufff! Ahora a ordenar todo.

Habían pasado las horas y rukia se había encargado de dejar todo lo más ordenado posible, no quería que la posible nueva compañera de piso se llevara una mala impresión. Luego de que Inoue llegara de sus clases, las dos se sentaron a esperar, cuando dieron las 5:15 ambas se estaban impacientando, hasta que se escucho el timbre. Inoue corrió a abrir la puerta

- Bienvenida kurosaki-san! – dijo con una gran sonrisa hasta que vio que era un chico el que estaba parado frente ella con una pinta de delincuente.

- Buenas tardes, soy Kurosaki Ichigo y vine a ver el departamento.

El pelinaranjo se estaba desesperando, la muchacha que le abrió la puerta no se había movido ni había dicho nada durante algunos minutos, hasta que se escucho una voz desde dentro.

- ¿ya llego? – era una voz más ruda que la de la muchacha que le abrió la puerta, pero esto pareció despertar a la peli naranja

- No estoy muy segura, dice que tiene el mismo nombre pero no lo creo.

- ¿De qué hablas Orihime?- la voz se escucho más cercana, una niña de baja estatura con unos grandes ojos violetas apareció en el umbral, era totalmente opuesta a la primera, en todos los aspectos. Se le quedo mirando hasta que dijo.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- vaya maneras de contestar, pero se contuvo de ser rudo, quería el departamento.

- Buenas tardes, soy Kurosaki Ichigo y vengo por el anuncio del departamento.

- ¿tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo? – lo miro con cara de confusión, el solo pudo asistir- ¿tu llamaste por teléfono?

- Pues le pedí a mi hermana que llamara – ¿porque tanto interrogatorio? ¿acaso ellas eran las dueñas del departamento?

- Eso explica mucho. Bueno lo siento pero queríamos una compañera-con énfasis en la última A – creímos que lo eras por tu nombre – se rio un poco, esto hirvió la sangre del kurosaki - así que lo siento. – se disponía a cerrar la puerta, pero él se lo impidió.

- Espera! no decía nada de eso en el anuncio, eso es publicidad engañosa. Además esta debería ser una conversación entre adultos, niñita.

¿Niñita? ¿Le dijo niñita? ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre?

-para tu información el departamento está a mi nombre fresita, así que más cuidado con lo que dices.

¿Fresita? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta enana?

-¿qué mierda dijiste enana? si te burlas de los nombres de los demás el tuyo debe ser horrible – este era hombres muerto.

-ajaja inténtalo, me llamo Rukia, vamos fresita – creyó que había ganado la discusión

-Pero sí que se te puede criticar tu estatura – la discusión no parecía tener ni pies ni cabeza y cada vez subían más el tono de voz, así que alguien tuvo que interferir.

-Kurosaki –san, Rukia –san sería mejor que habláramos adentro, aquí molestaremos a los vecinos- y los guio al departamento.

A Ichigo le gusto el departamento, era amplio, la decoración era buena, era sobria, mesclaba moderno con antiguo y no tenia cosas muy femeninas, definidamente quería vivir ahí.

Se sentaron los tres en el comedor, estaba preparado para tomar té con galletas, pero nadie hablaba, hasta que la más alta de las mujeres rompió el silencio

-iré a buscar el te – cuando lo trajo, lo sirvió y vuelta al silencio.

-Mira Kurosaki – habló la morena– no es nada en contra tuya, solo que somos dos mujeres y la convivencia con un hombre sería difícil- para ser pequeña era bastante dura y directa.

-Lo entiendo-pero no la dejaría ganar-pero yo he vivido toda mi vida con mis hermanas, así que se como es convivir con mujeres-esto pareció ablandarlas-por lo menos ponme a prueba, dame 3 meses, si aun no quieres que siga aquí, me voy – finalizo tomando una galleta y un poco de té.

No era una mala oferta, teniendo en cuenta que necesitaban a un tercero para pagar las cuentas, en 3 meses podrían buscar a alguien más, evitando caer en la banca rota en el intento, definitivamente quería hablarlo con Orihime, se volteo a verla, pero se dio cuenta que no era necesario, la mirada que le daba al fresita lo decía todo, lo miraba de reojo, y cuando parecía que sus miradas se iban a encontrar se ruborizaba. Estaba decidido, el naranjito había ganado. Suspiro resignada.

-está bien, acepto tu oferta fresita, pero a la primera idiotez que hagas te vas – le dio una mirada muy fría.

-creí que lo conversarían primero- paso la mirada de la peli naranja a la morena.

-no te preocupes, conozco tan bien a Orihime que la entiendo sin que hable-miro a su amiga ¿estás de acuerdo que el viva aquí?-le dio una mirada muy cálida.

-…-no estaba llevando el hilo de la conversación, pero comprendió de inmediato al tener sus miradas en ella-si, no tengo problema, será un placer, digo agrado tenerte aquí Kurosaki-kun, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime-dijo esto mientras lo miraba de reojo muy sonrojada. Rukia casi no podía aguantar la risa, pero parecía que el naranjito no se daba ni por enterado.

-un gusto Inoue – esto casi transforma en un tomate la cara de la peli naranja. Pero la morena decidió llevar el tema a algo más importante

-bueno ¿cuándo puedes mudarte? Y ¿Cuándo pagaras el primer mes? Además hacemos una cuota semanal para los gastos de comida, fresita-lo miro desafiante.

-puedo mudarme el fin de semana, ¡y no me digas "fresita" enana del demonio!-esperaba poder aguantarla.

-¡y tu no me digas enana!-se paró de la silla-mi nombre es Rukia - extendió la mano-espero que nos llevemos bien Kurosaki– y le sonrió, esto lo desconcertó un poco, primero era agresiva y luego le sonreía, sabía que era solo de cortesía, pero aun así esta chica era todo un caso.

-yo también lo espero Rukia – y le dio la mano, era muy pequeña, su piel era muy blanca en comparación con la suya. Además era muy suave… ¿espera que demonios estaba pensando?, y la soltó-bueno ya me tengo que ir-se dirigió a la puerta-nos vemos el fin de semana como a la misma hora, adiós-y desapareció por la puerta.

Su mano aún tenía la sensación de ser agarrada por la de él, era muy cálida en comparación a la suya, que siempre estaba helada; se volteo a su amiga, pero no le dijo nada, parecía estar aun en su propio mundo de fantasías.

Faltaba 4 días para el fin de semana, solo quedaba esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer una historia.

Gracias a quienes pusieron en follow y/o favoritos, puede parecer que esta capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero mas adelante se sabra mas.

Capitulo 2

Habían pasado tres días desde la visita de su nuevo compañero de piso, para acomodar su horario y tener el fin de semana libre para recibirlo, había trabajado hasta más tarde de lo habitual. Ella creía que era de esas personas que no llaman mucho la atención con sus sutiles curvas y estatura, así que no le importaba ir de noche por las calles, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de eso. Se sentía intranquila desde que salió de su trabajo, estaba casi segura de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, en una esquina cruzo corriendo cuando la luz comenzaba a parpadear, escucho los pasos apresurados de otra persona detrás de ella, se volteo y fue cuando lo vio, era un cliente habitual del la cafetería/librería donde trabajaba, no sabía qué hacer, aun faltaba mucho para llegar a su departamento, miraba hacia todos lados buscando donde refugiarse, entonces vio un cartel que decía "solo permitido el ingreso a mujeres", sin pensarlo dos veces entro en ese lugar. Ya dentro pudo respirar más tranquila, hasta que una voz capto su atención.

-Buenas noches damita ¿tiene cita previa?-vio que le estaba hablando una mujer con voz cantarina- si no es así puedo ver quien está libre – Rukia no lograba entender a que se refería hasta que dio un vistazo al lugar.

Estaba en lo que parecía una recepción de una oficina, al lado derecho tenía un mostrador con un computador y sillones, pero el color burdeo de las paredes, los sillones de cuero negro, una iluminación muy tenue, mas el pequeño uniforme de la mujer que le hablo, decían otra cosa. Era mucha información que procesar y solo atinó decir

-eh?- nada coherente por cierto.

- a ver cariño, aquí no queremos a niñitas lentas- dijo cambiando el tono cantarín, cruzando sus brazos haciendo resaltar sus grandes atributos-si no tienes cita y no quieres esperar te vas- finalizo con una mirada fría.

Rukia no quería nada de ese lugar, pero tampoco quería salir y que el acosador la siguiera, así que se resigno y con la mejor cara Kuchiki que pudo dijo- Quiero al que este libre- esto pareció confundir a la "secretaria".

-Bueno...veamos-reviso el computador- el único libre es Mugetsu, pero puede que a ti te asuste – la miro con cara de superioridad, eso hiso hervir la sangre Kuchiki.

-oh! Así que te pagan para opinar de tus clientas en vez de atenderlas, debería hablar con el jefe de aquí – Rukia sabía por experiencia que nadie quería que llamaran al jefe. Esto hizo click en el cerebro de la peli verde, quien oculto toda su frustración.

-lo siento-dijo casi inaudible, para luego cambiar a la cara a la risueña del principio- pagara con efectivo, tarjeta, cheque o ¿abrirá una cuenta? – Esto descoloco a la morena – si abre una cuenta se le descontara a final del mes – eso la convenció.

- la cuenta por favor – dijo la más decidida que pudo.

Luego de dar sus datos y que le garantizaran que era todo confidencial, la guio a través de una puerta de madera negra con adornos de oro, solo en ese momento se percato del las letras inscritas en esta, "sociedad de almas, Host club". El pasillo tenía varias puertas con diferentes números, la dejo frente a una con el numero 15. Metió una tarjeta en una ranura que cambio de color rojo a verde, y mientras se devolvía a la recepción dijo – Suerte niñita – esto enfureció a Rukia, pero antes de que pudiera responder la puerta se abrió, respiro profundamente y entro.

El cuarto era de un color azulado profundo, con luces tenues, tenía pocos muebles, un gran sofá negro, una mesita frente a este y un mini bar. Se sentó casi en la orilla del sillón sin saber qué hacer, solo miraba a todos lados, entonces noto que junto a la puerta estaba un hombre con un cabello negro, largo, con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, vestía un terno gris, camisa negra con los 2 primero botones desabrochados y una corbata foja gris, a pesar de esta con el seño fruncido, era muy guapo.

-eres nueva aquí – esa voz le sonaba familiar – yo soy Mugetsu, Encantando Rukia-chan – decía acercándose, mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos, tomo su mano y deposito un beso sin perder el contacto visual. Rukia sintió que su mano se había derretido con ese simple acto – ¿algo de tomar?– se sentó muy cerca de ella y puso su brazo en el respaldo del sillón, la cercanía hiso que la pelinegra reaccionara.

-Si…no...Espera, ¿Por qué me dijiste Rukia-chan? – su mente no funcionaba bien, su balbuceo parecía divertirlo.

- es lo que se de ti, tu nombre, aquí no se usan apellidos para mantener el anonimato – decía mientras persistía con su intensa mirada.

- ah! Ok – su mente se auto-bofeteaba, ¿era eso todo lo que podía decir?

-eres de pocas palabras – y su mirada se torno mas picara – y mas acción – susurro cerca de su oído, lo que la hiso levantarse al instante.

-¡NO! No es lo que piensas, no estoy aquí por lo que estas pensando – casi gritaba mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín.

- y ¿que se supone que estoy pensado? – esa pregunta descoloco a la Kuchiki.

Era obvio que la estaba retando a ver si era tan puritana, eso la hiso enojar, su sonrojo desapareció y su mirada se volvió fría, se sentó cómodamente en el sillón y dijo

- No vengo a buscar una aventura con un hombres, solo entre porque la situación lo ameritaba, así que mientras pasa el tiempo te pido que te mantengas lo más alejado posible – lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una expresión muy seria – yo pago así que hazme caso – concluyo.

Esto parecía que había dejado totalmente en blanco al hombre, que solo se limito a moverse al otro extremo del sillón.

Pasaron 15 minutos en un completo silencio, que por lo tenso del ambiente había parecido una eternidad, hasta que el moreno lo interrumpió.

-está bien, no te haré nada, pero podríamos por lo menos hablar- su mirada había cambiado totalmente, ya no parecía tan actuada como cuando entró.

-está bien –hablar no era peligroso - ¿de qué quieres hablar? – no quiso sonar pesada, pero en realidad no sabía de qué hablar con él.

Otra vez lo dejaba desconcertado.

- Bueno…esto es nuevo, siempre son las clientas quienes comienzan a hablar quejándose de sus vidas, nunca nos preguntan qué queremos decir nosotros – su cara de desconcierto le parecía real, aunque no le creía.

-Sí, seguro que hablan mucho – dijo sonando totalmente sarcástica.

-Oye ¿qué clase de cosas crees que hacemos aquí? – eso era una clara acusación a que tenia pensamientos no morales.

-Pues…tu sabes – dijo con el rubor en sus mejías – eso –y bajó la mirada.

Se escucho una estridente risa, que la hiso sentir tonta, pero a la vez aliviada, sonaba tan sincera.

-pues le informo que se equivoca señorita pervertida – eso detuvo todo pensamiento en su cabeza – aquí no damos ese tipo de servicio, o por lo menos yo no – enfatizo la última frase – eso costaría más, y depende de cada Host. Aquí solo conversamos con las mujeres y les hacemos pasar un rato agradable olvidando sus problemas – reflexiono frunciendo mas el seño –es como una terapia pero con hombres apuestos elegidos por ellas, dispuestos a complacer algunos de sus caprichos.

Esto la sorprendió, no espera que hablara con tanto sentido; mientras hablaba lo pudo ver mejor, el cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, de un negro muy intenso, pero no estaba segura de si era real o peluca, sus facciones eran muy marcadas dándole un aspecto masculino y duro como una estatua, su piel parecía bronceada pero a la vez suave, a pesar de la ropa se notaba que tenía un cuerpo musculoso, y el rasgo más destacable eran sus ojos color sangre, para ella era obvio que eran falsos, así que se preguntaba ¿para qué tanto misterio? y ¿de qué color serian en realidad?, quería saber.

-hey!-vio una mano agitándose frente a su cara-te quedaste embobada-hiso una mueca con la boca ¿se estaba burlando de ella?-además el tiempo se está acabando, te quedan menos de 10 minutos.

-ok!-dijo en un acto reflejo y desvió la mirada, era mala idea quedársele viendo tanto rato.

-a todo esto ¿Por qué entraste aquí?-sonaba bastante interesado.

-pues…-no sabía si contárselo, pero que mas daba, era un desconocido y no lo volvería a ver-creo que desde que salí de mi trabajo me seguía un cliente-lo miro de reojo, la miraba un poco confuso- Bueno lo vi y todo-recordó los anteriores acontecimientos-entonces leí solo mujeres y entre aquí.

-ya veo-parecía que le creía y además reflexionar sobre algo.

-bueno…gracias por todo, al final no fue tan malo-se levanto del sillón y le extendió la mano.

El se paro, la diferencia entre sus alturas era mucha, le dio la mano, y la miro directo a los ojos.

-gracias a ti por evitarme estar con alguna mujer insoportable-la unión de sus manos le daba una sensación muy cálida.-si quieres te puedo acompañar algunas cuadras para evitar al acosador-dijo mientras retiraba su mano.

-eh?-otra vez sin palabras-no, no te preocupes, seguro tienes que trabajar y…

-descuida-la interrumpió-tú eras la ultima-la miro más intensamente si se podía-espérame en la recepción solo 5 minutos-la condujo por el pasillo, le dijo algo a la mujer del mostrador y se marcho por donde venían.

Rukia aun no procesaba bien, ¿era real que un hombre tan guapo, un HOST, la iba a acompañar a su casa para asegurarse que llegara bien? Estaba tan metida en sus reflexiones que no se percato de la fulmínate mirada que le daba la mujer de cabellos verdes.

Algunos minutos después lo vio de nuevo, ahora vestía unos jeans gastados, una polera blanca con una chaqueta negra.

-vamos-le dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Ya en la calle Rukia miraba por si veía a su acosador, pero nada.

-parece que se marcho-casi se olvidaba del moreno-llevamos 5 cuadras y nadie nos sigue.

-ah! Si-solo monosílabos-gracias, no tenias porque molestarte Mugetsu.

-ah! Recordaste mi nombre, pero no te preocupes, me queda de camino-solo le quedaba de camino, ESTUPIDA por pensar de mas.

-ah! Pero debe ser incomodo andar con peluca y lentes de contacto-esto sorprendió al supuestamente moreno.

-¿te diste cuenta?-asintió-bueno es para mantener nuestras identidades anónimas.

-a lo mejor sin ellas no eres tan guapo-lo miro con cara desafiante.

-Maldita enana!-¿enana?- es decir que así ¿ te parezco guapo?-una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡NO! Eso no es lo que quise decir…Veras…esto…-balbuceaba incoherencias totalmente avergonzada, ¡ah! ¿Que había dicho?

-dejaremos esta charla para otro día, llegamos-tan conmocionada estaba que no se había dado cuenta-adiós-le dijo dándole la espalda y agitando la mano en el aire.

-¡adiós! Y gracias-dijo lo ultimo menos audible, cuando el ya doblaba la esquina.

Entró al edificio, mientras subía las escaleras muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente ¿cómo supo mi dirección? claro los datos que dio, pero ¿en qué momento los habría visto? No lo había visto cerca de la computadora, algo no cuadraba, pero sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas apenas entro en el departamento.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron al unisonó Orihime y Rangiku, su antigua compañera de piso y amiga-al fin llegas, tengo mucho que contarte-y la arrastraron hasta el sillón.

-¿No deberías estar en tu nueva casa con tu amorcito?-dijo Rukia para molestarla.

-Pues ya he estado con el mucho tiempo, además tengo que contarles algo muy importante-dijo con una gran sonrisa-pero primero salud-y les dio un vaso a cada una.

-¿No deberías contar primero y luego hacer salud?-la retaba Rukia

-no te fijes en detalles, además esta es¡ noche de chicas!-y Rangiku bebió directo de la botella.

Esta sería una noche muy larga.

furido-san: gracias por tu review =), aqui esta el segundo capítulo.

anime love: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia! lo de orihime se sabrá mas adelante, que bueno que te gusto.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Gracias por por reviews, este capitulo es un poco aburrido y corto, pero es parte de la historia.

**Capitulo 3**

Llegó el fin de semana, era sábado en la tarde y dos muchachas estaban sentadas en el sillón viendo televisión, bastante exhaustas después de haber pasado la noche bebiendo, celebrando la noticia que su amiga Rangiku les había dando, ¡se iba a casar! y no solo eso, sino que además ellas serian sus damas de honor, Rukia sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, Rangiku era novia de Gin desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso en los últimos meses que vivió con ellas casi ni se quedaba a dormir, prácticamente vivía en casa de su novio, por lo tanto no fue sorpresa cuando decidió por fin mudarse con él. Pero aunque la morena no pensara que era para tanto, su rubia amiga no pensaba igual, por lo que esa noche celebraron a la manera de Rangiku, vaciando muchas botellas de sake. Lo habían pasado muy bien, echaba de menos las locuras de su amiga, pero ahora se arrepentía de haberle seguido el ritmo a la rubia, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿a qué hora dijo el naranjito que venía?-estaba demasiado impaciente, quería terminar este trámite cuanto antes.

-kurosaki-kun dijo que después de las 5 era probable que se apareciera por aquí- respondió la peli naranja recordando lo que había pasado hace 4 días.

-¡¿entonces porque aun no se aprese?!-estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenia-maldición ya van a ser las 6, además tengo un horrendo dolor de cabeza, aaaagh!-se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos-si no aparece en 5 minutos se queda sin departamento.

En ese momento se escucho el timbre, como si lo hubiera invocado, o estuviera esperando el momento en que ella pronunciara esas palabras para aparecer.

-se deber ser kurosaki-kun-dijo Inoue muy contenta y sonrojada.

-más le vale-Rukia se levanto del sillón y fue a la puerta-¿sí?-ahí estaba el causante de su enojo-menos mal que te dignaste a aparecer fresa.

-que buenos modales-juraba que la quería matar-buenas tardes enana maleducada, además dije que después de las 5.

-sí, sí, lo que sea-su dolor de cabeza aumentaba a cada segundo-¿y tus cosas?

-están abajo, quería ver si había alguien para subirlas-miro detrás de Rukia y vio que estaba inoue-buenas tardes Inoue-san.

La nombrada casi sufre un paro cardiaco, solo hiso una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo.

-bueno iré por mis cosas-camino hacia las escaleras, menos mal que solo era un piso.

-te acompaño, Orihime quédate y cuando suba Kurosaki le muestras su pieza-su amiga solo asintió-en tu pieza ya hay una cama, aunque si no te gusta la puedes cambiar, solo hay un closet, así que cualquier mueble está bien-decía la morena mientras bajaban.

-ok, pero de verdad no necesitabas acompañarme-más bien no quería que lo acompañara.

-está bien, necesitaba aire-suspiro-además seremos compañero tenemos que ayudarnos-de nuevo sonreía, pero era casi ensayada.

Cuando salieron del edificio Rukia vio una camioneta estacionada afuera con un hombre moreno de conductor, Ichigo se dirigió a él, así que lo siguió, el hombre al verlos acercarse se bajó del automovil.

-viejo ella es…-espera ¿cuál era el apellido de la enana?-una de mis compañeras de piso, el es mi padre.

-Oh! Pero que adorable criatura, me llamo Kurosaki Ishin, puedes decirme Ishin-san, soy el padre de este inútil hijo, espero que cuides de él y no te cuse muchas molestias.

-encantada señor Ishin-san!-modo de señorita-mi nombres es Rukia…-no pudo terminar la frase pues escucho otras veces.

-Oni-chan ¿ya vamos a bajar las cosas?-se asomo desde atrás una niña con cabello castaño.

-sí, tengo practica mañana temprano así que tengo que dormir bien-otra niña de más menos la misma edad que la anterior, pero de pelo negro aparecía detrás de la otra. Las dos la miraron interrogantes

.sí, bajemos las cosas, menos la cama-Ichigo se dio cuenta de la mirada de sus hermanas.

-ella es Rukia, una de mis compañeras de piso, ellas son mis hermanas, Yuzu, la castaña, y Karin la morena.

Luego de las presentaciones bajaron las cosas del auto, sus hermanas bajaban las cosas pequeñas y Rukia las llevaba al departamento, entre Ichigo e Ishin llevaban las más pesadas; en el departamento se presentaron con Inoue. No tardaron mucho, dejaron algunas cosas en la sala. Rukia había sugerido que se quedaron a cenar, pero Ichigo dijo que no, argumentando que era un camino largo ha casa, así que lo mejor era que fueran cuando antes. Aun así Rukia preparo unos emparedados que repartió a todos, habían pasado toda la tarde acarreando cosas, se merecían una pequeña recompensa. Cuando llego el momento de la despedid Yuzu lloró un poco.

-Cuídate mucho oni-chan-su hermano la miraba con cara de ya no soy un niño, pero no confiaba mucho en el-Rukia-chan, por favor cuida de él ¿sí? Y tú también Inoue-san

-no te preocupes Yuzu-chan, estará en buenas manos-decía Rukia con su voz y sonrisa fingida, Ichigo descubrió esa faceta de ella y la odiaba, prefería que fuera gritona y mandona, además notó que era la misma sonrisa que le daba a él, quería verla sonreír de verdad. Cuando ya no se veía el auto, volvieron al departamento, las muchachas ayudaron a Ichigo a llevar las cosas a su pieza, para que él las acomodara. Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche.

-bueno me voy a duchar, aunque aún quedan muchas cosas, pero Orihime puede ayudarte ¿verdad?- miro a su amiga guiñándole el ojo. Esta por su parte solo se pudo roja y asintió.

-bueno, si no hay problema-no le importaba, era bueno tener ayuda-saca los libros de esa caja y ponlos en el librero, después los ordeno yo.

-si- dijo una totalmente roja Inoue.

Rukia solo los miró y se dirigió al baño, sería divertido jugar a ser Cupido, y también un reto ya que el naranjito no se percataba de los sentimientos de su amiga, ¿sería tan despistado en todos los aspectos o solo en lo que relacionara al amor? sería un largo camino, aunque había tiempo, al menos algunos meses antes de tener que volver a su casa, donde la esperaba una vida muy distinta a la que tenia ahora, mejor no seguía pensando en eso, solo tenía que concentrarse en lo que tenia frente a ella, y no pensar en el futuro.

* * *

**ReiNpe**: que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! ajajaja espero que las cosas que te imaginaste te hayan entretenido. Seguiré la historia, aunque será larga. Suerte para ti tambien =D

**fresita-chan**: ajajaja si, es todo un loquillo, pero ¿quién no se sonrojaría con esa mirada que tiene? me demore en actualizar, y puede que este aburrido.

**erza**: gracias por el apoyo. Lo continuare hasta terminarlo =D, aunque creo que saldrá muy largo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Espero que este capítulo este más entretenido, es más largo que el anterior. Por lo menos yo me divertí escribiendolo xD.

**Capitulo 4**

Era su primer día en el departamento, sabía un poco las reglas que tenían porque Inoue le había comentado algunas mientras lo ayudaba a ordenar, aunque tampoco hablaron mucho, en cuanto terminaron de acomodar las cosas en el librero, el cansancio se hiso presente, así que le dijo que era suficiente, se ducho y se acostó. Lo que más recordaba era que Rukia designaba las tareas de la casa, si que era mandona esa enana, entro al comedor y se encontró la mesa puesta, lista para tomar desayuno.

-buenos días - escucho a alguien que venía saliendo de la cocina, era Rukia quien aun llevaba puesto el pijama.

-buenas-él se había cambiado de ropa.

-no sabía que te gustaba así que hice pan tostado, hay margarina o mermelada-decía mientras se sentaba a la mesa, ¿es que no se iba a cambiar? Traía una polera 2 tallas más grandes de la que debería usar, por lo que le quedaba de vestido, obviamente tenía un short, pero aun así era inapropiado, pues vivían ahora con un hombre que…

-¿Te vas a sentar o no?-eso lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-si- qué más daba, puede hacer lo que quiera.

-buenos días Rukia-san, Kurosaki-kun-llegaba Inoue con ropa normal a sentarse a la mesa, o sea que la única desubicada era Rukia. Todos comenzaron a comer.

-bueno como estamos los 3 aquí vamos a hacer la planificación para la semana-dijo la mandona, mientras sacaba una pizarra donde había dibujado una tabla con 3 conejos en la parte superior.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-que se proponía ahora.

-es una pizarra, idiota-eso era obvio! Paso por alto el insulto.

-no la pizarra enana, me refiero a eso-señalo a lo que parecía a unos conejos.

-Son mis dibujos, esta soy yo-señalo un conejo deforme con cabello negro-esta es Inoue-un conejo de pelo naranjo largo con adornos-y este eres tu-un conejo de pelo naranjo con una fresa al lado.

-¿Qué mierda? Son los peores dibujos que he visto…-no pudo terminar porque un pan le dio en la cara.

-mis chappys no son feos-dijo totalmente enfadada-sigo con la explicación-le dio una mirada de "di otra palabra y te mato"-yo preparo el desayuno, almuerzo, lavo la loza de la mañana y hago el aseo todos los días-iba escribiendo debajo de su "dibujo"-Orihime lava la loza de la tarde y barre la casa, entonces eso te deja a ti la cena-señalo al Kurosaki.

-no tengo problema, excepto los jueves, viernes y sábado, son los días que trabajo.

-ayer fue sábado, no trabajaste-no llevaba ni un día y ya lo interrogaba

-pedí el día libre para poder cambiarme de casa-¿sería siempre así de preguntona y estricta?

-está bien-lo dijo en un tono no muy convencida- yo me haré cargo esos días-siguió escribiendo-la ropa la lavábamos junta, pero ahora…

-yo no tengo problema con eso-siempre lavaba su ropa con la de sus hermanas.

-yo creo que la ropa normal si pero la interior no-siempre tan directa.

-creo que tienes razón, nos turnamos la ropa de vestir, pero la interior cada cual-aunque era mandona, a veces decía cosas con sentido.

-¿estás de acuerdo Orihime?-le pregunto la morena a su amiga

-ah! Si, está bien-parecía muy distraída.

Siguieron hablando sobre la convivencia hasta que terminaron el desayuno, al final todo se había resuelto como quería la morena, era tan mandona. Cada uno se fue a sus quehaceres, Inoue se fue a su pieza y Rukia a la cocina, por su parte él no tenía ninguno por el momento, así que decidió relajarse un rato y ver Tv en el living. Pasado el rato calculó que habían pasado cerca de dos horas porque había alcanzado a ver una película entera, pero unas voces atrajeron su atención, y no precisamente de la pantalla.

-bueno me voy a mi trabajo-dijo Inoue desde la puerta-chao Rukia-chan y Kurosaki-kun.

-espera Orihime ¿vas a acompañarme al supermercado hoy?-pregunto la ojivioleta mientras salía de la cocina.

-lo siento Rukia-san, hoy tengo turno largo en la heladería.

-bueno no importa-suspiro-ve a trabajar.

-lo siento-se alcanzo a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta.

-demonios, ¿Qué hago ahora? faltan cosas importantes-en ese instante sus miradas se encontraron, Ichigo comprendió lo que pensaba.

-¡NO!-le dijo serio volviendo a ver la tele.

-Pero si no he dicho nada-reclamo la morena poniéndose frente a él.

-quieres que valla contigo al super ¿no?- la miro y se veía sorprendida, pero lo paso por alto.

-pues si, es obvio, vives aquí ahora-lo miro con reproche, punto para ella

-ve sola-pero no se dejaría ganar, era su único día de descanso.

-pero si tú tienes que pagar, no teníamos presupuestado tu llegada así que faltan cosas- eso era cierto- así que vamos-se inclino hacia delante con las manos en las cadera.

-está bien-se paro del sillón apartándola-en 10 minutos salimos.

Puso límite de tiempo porque pensó que no estaría lista en tan poco tiempo, pero la enana si cumplió y ahora se encontraban en medio de los pasillos del supermercado. Al final solo lo traía para que llevara el carrito, ella solo se dedicaba a echar cosas, pero en verdad no le importaba, menos trabajo para él, hasta que metió un cereal del conejo deforme, lo odiaba y además era asqueroso.

-espera enana, eso sí que no-saco dicha caja del carro y la devolvió a los estantes

-¿Cómo que no?, si es el cereal que siempre llevamos-replicó.

-pero ya no-tomo uno de avena-este es más saludable.

-pues fíjate que no lo necesito-se paro frente a él-estoy lo suficientemente sana-lo miro muy seria. En eso tenía razón, era muy delgada pero con las curvas bien marcadas.

-eso no importa-desvió la mirada-no lo llevaremos y….agh!-la muchacha le había pegado una patada en las canillas, mientras se retorcía de dolor, volvió a meter el cereal al carro y se lo llevo.

-maldita, ¡Yo no lo pagare!-eso la detuvo, volteo con una cara de odio, se devolvió con el carro y puso la caja en su lugar.

Se sintió un poco mal por ser tan rudo, pero solo un poco, así que tomo algo de las repisas, además de la caja de cereal integral y los tiro al carro.

-sigamos-no sabía porque había tomado esas barritas de cereal individual del maldito conejo deforme, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo ya estaban en el carro.

-¡Está bien!-aunque al principio lo miraba confundida, al decirle esto le dedico una sonrisa real, y se adelanto a él.

-¡oh! Que linda pareja, deben ser recién casados-comentó una señora que pasaba tras él, no supo si reírse o enojarse, prefirió tomar el carro y seguir a la morena.

Siguieron con las compras, a pesar de que de vez en cuando tenían paleas tontas pero terminaban en insultos tontos que los llevaban a la risa o con un golpe de Rukia. A pesar de todo era bastante divertido pelear con ella.

Al llegar a la casa Rukia se dirigió a la cocina seguida de un Ichigo cargado de bolsas, cuando entró se dio cuenta que ella estaba preparando las cosas para hacer el almuerzo, el por su parte decidió acomodar la mercadería aunque aun no conocía muy bien los lugares y cada tanto le tenía que preguntaba a Rukia donde iba cada cosa, ella no lo reto ni nada, eso se le hiso extraño pero al mirarla noto que estaba muy concentrada mientras cocinaba, eso le dio curiosidad.

-¿segura que saldrá algo comestible?-otra pelea tonta, al pareces no conocía otra forma de dirigirse a ella, si no era molestándola.

-claro que si ¿Quién crees que ha estado cocinando todo este tiempo?-se apunto a ella misma.

-por eso tengo miedo-con lo agresiva que era, tal vez quemaba todo el departamento-deja que te ayude- lo miro confusa- a veces ayudaba a mi hermana a cocinar.

-está bien-aceptó- el menú para hoy serán tallarines con salsa-algo fácil pensó el peli naranja- manos a la obra.

Habían logrado terminar de cocinar sin quemar nada ni matarse en el intento. Cada uno quería hacerlo a su manera, pero la discusión la ganó la enana cuando le dio un golpe en el estomago, demonios era tan agresiva pero aun así seguía ayudándola.

-Itadakimasu!-dijeron una vez sentados a la mesa.

La verdad es que les había quedado muy bien, mientras comían tenían la televisión prendida porque a esa hora pasaban una serie que Rukia quería ver, a el no le importaba, no había nada que quisiera ver, pero cuando descubrió cual era quiso haberlo evitado, era "Chappy el conejo" ¿Qué tenía ese conejo que la volvía loca? Por ende no siguieron conversando ya que al más mínimo sonido que hacía, la morena le pegaba una patada en la pierna, seguramente le saldría un moretón.

-oh! Que buen capítulo-dijo una vez terminado.

-es la peor serie que he visto en mi vida-no entendía sus gustos-además ese conejo defor…auch!-golpe.

-no es deforme, es lindo-tomo su plato y lo dejo en la cocina. Si definitivamente tendría un moretón.

Vio salir a la morena de la cocina, así que decidió ir a dejar el suyo y se fue a ver televisión. Una hora más tarde vio que Rukia se dirigía a la puerta.

-Me voy a mi trabajo, lava los platos, Adiós-y se fue, se había cambiado de ropa y hasta maquillado, que gran diferencia de cuando salió con él.

Su tarde paso muy tranquila, hiso lo que Rukia le ordeno, y el resto del tiempo lo dedicó a terminar de acomodar sus cosas y repasar sus materias para la universidad. No se sentía como leyendo en su cama, así que decidió sentarse en el living a leer, estaba tan concentrado que no fue consciente de la hora hasta que una voz lo distrajo.

-Tadaima-lo habían interrumpido-ah! Kurosaki-kun ¿Cómo estás?-que pregunta tan rara.

-pues bien-aparte de un dolor en la pierna.

-oh! Traje pan-la muchacha se dirigió a la cocina-deberíamos preparar la once (merienda)*- con lo concentrado que estaba no se había dado cuenta que eran las 9 de la noche.

-Rukia aun no ha llegado-sería mejor esperar no se vaya a enojar y dar más patadas.

-dijo que no la esperáramos - decía mientras salía de la cocina con una panera llena.

-okey, entonces te ayudo- si la enana lo decía entonces no importaba.

Pusieron la mesa, prendió la TV, el dejó el canas de noticias, de vez en cuando hacían algún comentario sobre lo que mostraban, al parecer Inoue no era muy habladora, pero él tampoco se esforzaba mucho por hallar algún tema. Cuando terminaron el decidió lavar la loza, pero Inoue quiso ayudar, así que ella secaba. El silencio que los rodeaba era algo incomodo así que decidió hablar.

-ya que-CRASH!.

-ah!...lo siento es que me asuste-decía la chica con la mirada fija en el plato roto que estaba en el piso.

-está bien, yo te hable de la nada-se agacho a recoger los pedazos, ella lo imito y lo miro, el no sabía porque lo miraba, así que solo asintió, de pronto noto que tenía sangre en su mano.

-oh! Kurosaki-kun tienes un corte-dijo alterada.

-¿esto?-era solo un pequeño rasguño-no es nada-pero ella lo arrastro al living y fue a buscar algo, cuando volvió traía un parche curita* y se lo puso.

-listo-lo miró, luego bajo la miraba a sus manos-lo siento-lo soltó y desvió la mirada muy roja ¿Qué le pasaba?

-gracias-desvió la mirada, detrás de ella estaba Rukia-oh, llegaste-ella ni lo miro.

-Hola-dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras- me daré un baño y me iré a dormir, buenas noches- ¿Qué le había pasado? Si en la mañana no paraba de molestarlo, y ahora ni lo había mirado, ah! Mujeres.

-bueno yo también me iré a dormir, buenas noches Kurosaki-kun- la ojigris se fue por el mismo camino que la morena.

El término de limpiar la cocina, se fue a su cuarto, arreglo sus cosas para el día siguiente y se acostó, antes de quedarse dormido sintió la puerta del baño, debía ser Rukia que ya habría terminado. Qué extraña había estado cuando llegó, a lo mejor le había pasado algo en el trabajo. Quería preguntarle pero aun no eran tan amigos, bueno ni quería serlo, solo eran compañeros de piso nada mas, ¿Quién querrías ser amigo de una enana mandona y agresiva? Aunque cocinara bien y fuera divertido molestarla, no valía la pena aguantar sus goles, el no quería ser nada de ella, de eso estaba seguro, se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos para dormir.

* * *

*tomar once: en mi país (Chile) se usa esta expresión para referirse a una comida servida a media tarde, donde se sirve café o té y pan con lo que uno quiera ponerle, también se puede incluir algunos pasteles.

*parche curita: (bandita, curita) Tela adhesiva con un poco de gasa y en ocasiones algún medicamento, para poner sobre pequeñas heridas.

* * *

**Loen: **muchas gracias por tu review =D, con el asunto del amor Ichigo es muuuuuy despistado! Qué bueno que te guste la redacción, la verdad es que reviso muchas veces los capítulos, no quiero que haya errores x_x. Ojala no se vuelva aburrido si lo hago muy largo D=. Tengo más ideas, pero quiero terminar este primero, o por lo menos ir en la mitad xD. Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Muchas gracias por los review *o*, y también a todas (os) que leen. En este capítulo se sabrá un poco que hará Rukia como Cupido, y un personaje se suma. Aunque a medida que lean seria obvio ajajaja. Saludos!

**Capitulo 5**

Rukia había notado desde el primer momento el interés de Orihime en el pelo pincho, aun no estaba segura de si él le correspondía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, la peli naranja era el sueño de cualquier hombre, tenía un gran cuerpo con muchas curvas, una personalidad muy tierna y femenina, era casi una princesa de cuento, además ella sería su Cupido así que no había problema, aunque se había quedado sin habla cuando los vio tan juntos, pero solo fue la primera impresión, con el tiempo se acostumbraría. Como todo buen Cupido tenía que idear un plan para unirlos, pero eso había resultado algo difícil, ambos peli naranjos estudiaban en el día y trabajaban en las tardes, cuando trabajaba uno el otro no, así que no se topaban mucho, y cuando estaban los 3 juntos Orihime casi ni hablaba, solo se escuchaban las discusiones entre ella e Ichigo. Había pasado toda una semana sin ningún avance, pero ella encontraría la manera de juntarlos.

-hola Rukia-san- su amiga había entrado en la cocina sacándola de sus reflexiones

-hola Orihime-la miro y la noto un poco preocupada-ya casi esta el desayuno-tal vez le inquietaba no llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

-está bien, pondré la mesa-salió llevando algunas cosas al comedor.

Cuando estaba todo listo bajo pelo pincho.

-buenos días-aun tenía cara de sueño pero se había cambiado de ropa.

-buenos días kurosaki-kun-por lo menos su amiga ya podía saludarlo si convertirse en un tomate.

-tu bajas cuando ya está todo listo-le reprocho la morena.

-no molestes enana-su tono de voz fue muy serio.

Comenzaron a desayunar, aunque el ambiente había quedado un poco tenso, siempre tenían peleas tontas, no entendía porque el imbécil había reaccionado tan serio, se le notaba que estaba enojado, tenía el seño fruncido, aunque eso no era novedad, pero en esta ocasión se notaba más tenso.

-¿tuviste pesadillas?-no entendía su actitud.

-sí, soñé con ese horrendo conejo tuyo-contraataco.

-¿Qué dijiste?-no entendía su enojo.

-tranquilos-intervino su amiga, parecía que hasta ella había notado que el ambiente era extraño.

-pero si él se despertó de malas-no tenía la culpa-vamos, di que te paso-en verdad quería saber.

-tsh!-su seño se volvió a fruncir- es tu tarea el desayuno, así que no necesitas ayuda. A todo esto tú tenías que lavar la ropa ¿donde dejaste la limpia?

-esta tendida, la lavé ayer-¿creía que tenia nana?

-¿lavaste solo un día?-Ichigo la miraba entre enojado y confuso.

-sí, siempre lo he hecho así-¿Qué había de malo?-es un fastidio lavar.

-enana floja, deberías lavar dos veces a la semana.

-cuando a ti te toque lo harás así-ah! No entendía como a su amiga le gustaba alguien así.

-ya tranquilos-intervino Inoue-Kurosaki-kun ella siempre lo ha hecho de ese forma, así que no importa, sigamos comiendo-dijo muy colorada y con una sonrisa.

El peli naranjo iba a seguir la discusión, pero en vez de eso casi junto sus cejas y siguió comiendo. El ambiente había quedado mucho peor que antes, y siguió así aun después de que Inoue se fuera a trabajar. Pero no se iba a dejar amargar por un idiota, así que siguió con su rutina, fue a su pieza a ordenar un poco, luego subió a la azotea, allí el edificio tenia colgadores para que la gente dejara su ropa, así que fue a ver si ya estaba seca, bajo con las que lo estaban, en todo ese tiempo no vio al peli naranjo, se había ido a su cuarto a penas terminaron de desayunar, mejor así, ni que quisiera verlo, luego de ordenar la ropa comenzó a preparar el almuerzo. Cuando estuvo listo fue a llamar al idiota, toco a su puerta pero nadie contesto, así que decidió entrar.

-¿Ichigo?- lo encontró dormido en su cama, aunque mantenía su seño fruncido se veía relajado, se acerco mas para moverlo- Ichigo, está listo el almuerzo.

-solo un minuto más Nell-¿Qué había dicho?

-¡despierta imbécil!-le dio un empujón que lo saco de la cama

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-ahora si tenía el seño totalmente fruncido

-que llevo media hora intentado despertarte y tu no reaccionabas-¿porque le había dicho Nell? - está listo el almuerzo imbécil- lo dejo ahí y se fue al comedor, aunque con una pregunta rondando su mente ¿Quién era Nell?

El ambiente seguía pesado, pero a Rukia no le importaba, estaba viendo su serie favorita y nadie arruinaría eso, excepto cuando miraba al peli naranjo, ya que en esos momentos solo una palabra aparecía en su mente "Nell". Terminaron de almorzar, el naranjito volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto, ella por su parte lavo la loza, se cambio de ropa y salió rumbo a su trabajo.

El café Urahara era una librería/cafetería, se podían pedir prestados libros o comprarlos, tenía wifi, vendían pasteles, rosquillas, pizzas, uf! Había casi de todo. Al ser día domingo muchas parejas iban a pasar el rato, así que estaban muy ocupados, pero cuando tuvo un descanso solo una palabra seguía en su mente "Nell", sonaba a nombre de mujer ¿sería su novia? De ser así eso rompería el corazón de su amiga, era por eso que se sentía intranquila, solo por su amiga. Tendría que idear un plan rápido para que el fresita se enamorara de Orihime y dejara a la tal "Nell".

-es que pasar tanto tiempo juntos hace aflorar nuevos sentimientos-dijo una compañera de trabajo que entraba al área de descanso-ah! Kuchiki-san ¿estás en descanso?

-si-entraron dos compañeras-¿ustedes también?-ambas asintieron-no quiero sonar copuchenta pero ¿estaban hablando de una pareja?

-ah! No te preocupes si estaba hablando alto, pero si-se sentaron cerca-es que a una amiga le gustaba un chico, por eso se metió al mismo club que él, se iban por el mismo camino y con el tiempo él se enamoro de ella-terminó el relato con una sonrisa de victoria.

-ya veo-si los naranjitos tenían algún pasatiempo en común podría unirlo-es una táctica muy buena-seguía reflexionando

-¿acaso te has enamorado Kuchiki-san?-la miraron picaronamente sus compañeras

-ah! No, claro que no-para ella esa palabra estaba prohibida-es sobre una amiga, quiero ayudarla.

-bueno, ojala todo resulte bien.

-si, eso espero-vio el reloj-mi descanso ya termino, volveré al trabajo.

El resto de la tarde se la paso pensando en planes para juntar a los dos pelinaranjos. Pero era tan difícil, no sabía si tendrían alguno interés en común, además de que sus horarios eran complicados, por eso mismos pocas veces se quedaban solos, la única vez que los vio juntos fue el día en que ella llego más tarde…eso era! Cuando ella llegaba tarde, ellos se quedaban solos, y mientras comían tenían tiempo de conversar, era un gran plan.

Esa misma noche decidió poner en marcha su idea. Al Salir de su trabajo estaba dispuesta a quedarse en cualquiera parte para hacer la hora. Luego de 10 minutos de caminar no encontraba un buen lugar, hasta que se topo con un letrero que le resulto familiar "solo permitido el ingreso a mujeres". Podía entrar ahí, ya había abierto una cuenta y a lo mejor se volvería a encontrar con Mugetsu, si, aun recordaba su nombre y todo sobre esa noche. Estaba decidida, pasaría ahí el rato. Al entrar estaba la misma mujer de la primera vez.

-buenas noches damita ¿tiene cita?-la misma voz chillona

-no, pero quería saber si Mugetsu estaba libre- intento no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba. La mujer le dio una mirada picara.

-lo siento, el no está atendiendo hoy, pero le puedo decir los que estén libres-valla que decepción, ¿y ahora que haría? No estaba segura de elegir a otro, mejor se iba pero ¿Dónde? Eso despejo sus dudas.

-dígame lo que estén libres por favor-no importaba mucho quien fuera, haría lo mismo que hiso al principio con Mugetsu. Luego de que revisara la pantalla la volvió a mirar.

-los libres son murciélago, pantera y Zabimaru-valla nombres más raros, el único que le sonaba familiar era el último, pero no podía ser…

-elijo a Zabimaru-si era él no lo podría creer.

-está bien, vamos-la guio por el pasillo, se detuvo delante de una puerta con el n° 6, metió la tarjeta, la cerradura cambio de rojo a verde y se abrió la puerta.

-espero lo disfrutes-le guiño el ojo y se fue por el pasillo.

Rukia entro al cuarto, era casi igual que el de Mugetsu, solo que las paredes eran rojas con un sillón blanco, donde estaba sentado un hombre que ella reconoció de inmediato.

-Renji-el aludido la miro confundido pero cuando la morena se acerco y la vio también la reconoció.

-Rukia-su cara cambio de asombro a alegría-cuanto tiempo-no lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo se volvían a ver, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a darle un abrazo que el pelirrojo correspondió.

* * *

**Anime love:** no te preocupes por no haber podido comentar, te entiendo. Gracias por darte el tiempo de hacerlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad *o*. Ajajajaj eso no se puede decir, se sabrá más adelante. Yuzu siempre ha sido maternal. Me alegro que te guste las escenas Ichirukis, esa es la idea ;D. Si, ¿por qué mato a Gin? Pero aquí esta muy vivito junto a Matsumoto. La pareja de Orihime se sabrá mas adelante, no quiero adelantar cosas, mis labios están sellados =X. Hasta luego, ojala siguas leyendo =D. Cuidate.

**Mariposa-Infernal:** si conozco esa serie, vi algunos capítulos, pero no la seguía, es que a la hora que la daban veía otro programa en la TV, lo que más recuerdo es cuando rompió la TV D=, y que uno de los que viven con ella siempre buscaba a la amiga, la cece o algo así ajajajaja. Creí que no sería muy original porque hay muchas historias de que viven juntos u_u. Pero me alegro muuuuucho que te guste \(*-*)/, mientras yo escribía esas partes me reía ajajjaa. Saludos!

** rukia Kurosaki:** ajajaja porque es una lokilla nos gusta tanto! Si, Orihime está mejor lejos, aunque a veces es necesario que este cerca para crear ciertas situaciones, pero pocas ajajaj. Larga vida al Ichiruki!


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Gracias a todas (os) los que siguen esta historia, este capítulo es muuuuuy corto, pero subiré el otro en pocos días, espero que no se decepcionen u.u. Saludos!

**Capitulo 6**

Había tenido un día agotador en el trabajo, siendo sábado más gente iba, lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento, tirarse en su cama y dormir.

Al abrir la puerta de entrada noto que en el living había un poco de luz, no era como el de ampolletas sino azulado como cuando esta la tv encendida, eso le pareció extraño, a esa hora normalmente ninguna de sus compañeras estaba en ese lugar, solían estar en sus cuartos. Intento no hacer ruido mientras se aproximaba, cuando estuvo cerca vio una pequeña figura sentada en el sillón, la noto algo tensa así que miro la tv y entendió la porque, estaba viendo una película de terror.

Se le hacía extraño verla, hace dos semanas que había estado rara, solo la veía en las mañanas, y casi ni hablaba, cuando él estaba en casa ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto o en su trabajo, del cual llegaba muy tarde, cuando el ya estaba acostado; era obvio que lo evitaba, pero no entendía por qué, así que para liberar un poco la tensión decidió asustarla, se fue acercando por detrás del sillón, muy despacio, sin hacer ruido, excepto uno cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Hola Rukia-esto hiso que la pelinegra saltara del sillón, poniendo una cara de espanto.

El movimiento repentino hiso que casi cayera al piso, pero no ocurrió debido a que Ichigo le agarro un brazo y la tiro hacia él. Quedo de pie en el sillón, apoyada en su pecho, menos mal que tenia buenos reflejos, pero debido a la cercanía ahora sentía el acelerado palpitar del corazón de la morena, seguramente sería por el susto que le dio; sabía que había hecho una idiotez, así que bajo la mirada para poder hablarle y disculparse, al hacerlo se topo con unos enormes ojos violetas mirándolo, se quedo sin habla.

-I...chi…go?-tenía una expresión de susto en el rostro, pero las mejillas coloradas, se veía tan indefensa, tan…parecía que su cara se iba agrandando ¿o estaba más cerca? No, era él que se estaba cercando, estaba tan cerca de ella que sentía su respiración cerca de sus labios, sintió un dulce aroma a fresas.

-Rukia-san ¿estás bien?-se escucho una voz cerca de las escaleras, las luces se prendieron.

Ichigo soltó a Rukia y se alejo del sillón, ¿Qué era lo que casi había hecho? No podía creerlo, miro a la morena, estaba tal como él la había dejado, parada en el sillón mientras veía al suelo, pero su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del piso.

-¿Rukia-san?-llego Inoue al living- ¡oh! Kurosaki-kun ya llegaste

-¡ah! Si-no podía ordenar sus pensamientos

-¿Qué paso? Escuche un ruido-pasaba la mirada entre su amiga y el peli naranjo.

No sabía que responder, su mente estaba en blanco, intercambio una mirada con Rukia, pero enseguida la desvió a otro lugar, ninguno decía nada hasta que la pelinegra suspiro.

-lo que paso es que el descerebrado de Ichigo tuvo la brillante idea de asustarme mientras veía una película de terror-termino con una expresión muy seria.

-¡oh! Que malo Kurosaki-kun, pero ¿quebraron algo? Escuche un ruido como ese.

Rukia miro el piso delante del sillón, arrugo el seño y fijo la vista en algo.

-debe ser eso-señalo un vaso roto-debió haberse caído cuando me asuste-sintió la mirada de odio que le daba, pero no podía devolvérsela, aunque no estaba preparado para un enfrentamiento directo.

-voy por una escoba-era mejor salir de ahí, aun no entendía que era lo que estuvo a punto de hacer ¿casi be...be…be…? agh! No, eso era imposible, tal vez la fuerza de gravedad movió su cuerpo, o alguna otra explicación más lógica; sabía que no podía quedarse en la cocina para siempre así que volvió al living con la escoba y una pala.

-bueno ya logro arruinar mi noche, así que me iré a dormir, buenas noches Orihime-apago el televisor, salto sobre el sillón y subió las escaleras.

La siguió con la mirada fija en su espalda hasta perderla de vista, solo entonces pudo respirar mas tranquilo y comenzar a limpiar.

-¿te ayudo Kurosaki-kun?- en otra ocasión hubiera aceptado la ayuda, de por si odiaba hacer las labores del hogar, pero ahora quería estar solo.

-no te preocupes, ve a dormir Inoue-intento sonreír para no demostrar toda la confusión que sentía por dentro.

-ok! Buenas noches Kurosaki-kun-respondió totalmente roja y subió las escaleras.

Cuando termino de limpiar, fue a ordenar un poco el living, vio que habían golosinas en el sillón, los tomo para ir a guardarlos, al fijarse bien noto que eran las barras de cereales de Chappy.

-al final si le gustaron-sonrió, salía un chappy sosteniendo una fresa-"sabor fresa"-así que ese había sido el olor que sintió cuando la tuvo cerca, recordó lo acontecido y su cara se tiño completamente de rojo, sacudió la cabeza y siguió con su labor.

Termino de ordenar, apago las luces y se fue a su cuarto. A pesar de que hace algunos momentos estaba tan cansado, ahora no podía conciliar el sueño; cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo una imagen aparecía en su mente, una cara con una piel muy pálida, se veía tan suave, luego unos enormes ojos violetas, cada vez más cerca, hasta podía sentir el dulce aroma a fresas, pero todo desaparecía cuando volvía a abrir los ojos, todo se volvía negro como el cuarto en donde se encontraba. Al parecer esta noche no podría conciliar el sueño. Menos mal que mañana era domingo, o si no estaría como zombie en la universidad. Solo podía esperar que el sueño fuera tan fuerte que se durmiera sin tener tiempo de recordar nada, solo caer en la inconsciencia de un sueño.

* * *

**Mariposa-infernal: **ajajaj no tengo mucha imaginación para hacer a los personajes incognitos xD mas adelante tendrá mas participación Renji. Me alegro que te gusten los capítulos, aunque este es muy corto xD.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, espero que les guste este capítulo, es más largo que el anterior. No sé si se nota pero a veces narra Rukia los capítulos y otros Ichigo. Bueno espero que se diviertan.

Capitulo 7

El edificio contaba con una azotea donde tenían colgadores para tender la ropa más cómodamente; Rukia había ido allí para poner la ropa, aprovecho de llevarse un libro para no aburrirse mientras esperaba que se secara; decidió sentarse cerca de la baranda a leer, aunque después de unos minutos sentía que los paspados se le cerraban, la noche pasada no había podido dormir bien después de lo que había ocurrido.

En algunos pisos más abajo, en el departamento 207, se estaba despertando un joven de llamativa cabellera, una vez estuvo totalmente despierto se dio una ducha; mientras se vestía buscaba una polera, pero no encontraba la que quería, de pronto recordó que la había echado con la ropa sucia, reviso la lavadora pero estaba vacía, eso solo dejaba un lugar donde podría estar la ropa. Se puso una la parte de arriba del pijama y subió a la azotea. Al llegar vio que los colgadores estaban repletos, estaba claro que esta semana le tocaba a la morena esa tarea; mientras buscaba su polera entre toda la ropa maldecía a la enana, como era tan floja, esperaba que la lavadora estuviera rebalsando para lavar, la seguía maldiciendo en su mente hasta que su mirada se quedo fija y todo su cuerpo se tenso. Vio a Rukia sentada en el piso, apoyada en la baranda, tenía la respiración acompasada, el viento revoloteaba sus cabellos y ondeaba el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, se veía tan indefensa y delicada con los ojos cerrados. No la había visto tan tranquila desde que la conocía, siempre estaba gritando o peleándose con él, eso le gustaba de ella pero ahora definitivamente…ESPERA! ¿El pensó que le gustaba la enana? Su mente no estaba procesando bien, y se convenció de eso cuando se arrodillo cerca de ella. El pensaba que Rukia era…ni siquiera podía pensarlo, eso era lo que pensaba, pero era imposible.

-¿Ichigo?- ¿porque decía su nombre de esa forma tan…? miro a la morena que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos.

-ru...kia-¿ahora no podía decir una frase completa?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-lo miro muy seria

-a…pues-¿Qué mierda venia a hacer?-vine a…-escucho un suspiro.

-¿vienes a buscar una polera?-bingo! Eso era

-ah! Si-¿Cómo había sabido?

-tienes puesto tu pijama, puedes revisar la ropa, pero no creo que este seca. Ahora podrías pararte-miro hacia abajo, tenía la rodilla apoyada en el vestido de la morena, haciendo que se tensara y se subiera un poco dejando ver sus piernas.

-ah! Claro!- se puso en pie de inmediato, le dio la espalda y empezó a revisar la ropa.

Encontró su polera, la reviso, para su suerte estaba seca, la descolgó, se cambiaria de inmediato para no ir por ahí con el pijama, pero un sonido lo distrajo, miro en la dirección desde donde lo había escuchado y vio a Rukia mirándolo fijamente.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!- le grito la ojivioleta con rubor en las mejillas.

-me cambio de ropa, y no te me quedes mirando-el rubor en sus mejilla la delataba, así que decidió molestarla- a caso te molestaba ver hombres sin ropa o te gus…-un libro se estrello en su cara.

-¡Descerebrado! No te estaba mirando-se dirigió a la salida-descuelga la ropa seca- y desapareció por las escaleras.

Enana mandona y agresiva ¿acaso no le habían enseñado modales? Iba a hacer lo "pedido" por la pelinegra cuando vio que en el piso estaba el libro que le había tirado, se titulaba "la princesa de hielo"*, leyó la contraportada, era una novela policial, vaya parecía que la enana tenia gustos poco comunes.

Luego de recoger toda la ropa volvió al departamento, la dejo en el cuarto de lavado y fue a su habitación, aun tenía el libro de Rukia, decidió guardarlo, luego se lo devolvería, así que lo dejo en su escritorio. Cuando volvió a bajar se encontró con que las dos chicas ya estaban sentadas desayunando .Rukia comía con muchas ganas, pero la peli naranja parecía no haber tocado su comida.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun- empezó a comer

-buenas Inoue-se sentó a la mesa.

-ah! Rukia-san hoy no tengo que trabajar, así que podre acompañarte al supermercado-había escuchado que faltaban cosas en las despensas.

-que bien-pero se quedo pensativa-ah! Lo siento Orihime-de pronto usaba su odioso tono de voz-hoy tengo que entrar a trabajar más temprano-sonrisa falsa.

-oh! Que mal-hiso un puchero

-pero puedes ir con Kurosaki-kun-¿Kurosaki-kun? Desde cuando le decía así-¿verdad Kurosaki-kun?

¿A que estaba jugando? Fuera lo que fuera no la dejaría ganar mostrándose molesto.

-claro! No tengo problema-intento que su voz sonara lo más animado posible

-todo resuelto-dijo mientras mordía su pan.

¿Eso era todo? ¿No lo molestaría o se reiría? ¿De verdad tendría que ir otra vez al supermercado?

-aprovechando la ida, podrías comprar los materiales que te faltan Orihime, Kurosaki-kun te puede ayudar-lo miro muy seria ¿acaso esta era la forma en que la enana se vengaba por decirle mirona? Pues lo aceptaba, no se demostraría afectado.

-tengo toda la tarde libre- le devolvió la mirada con una desafiante.

-perfecto ¿verdad Orihime?-los dos voltearon a mirarla, por su parte la ojigris estaba muy roja.

-si-susurro con la mirada baja

Siguieron con su desayuno, las muchachas hablaban de varios temas, pero él se mantuvo en silencio, solo recibía sonrojos de una y miradas de odio de otra, no entendía aun que había querido lograr la enana, pero sabía que algo había querido hacer. Cuando hubieron terminado, la susodicha lo mando a lavar la loza, dando la excusa de que estaba atrasada para el trabajo, pero se demoro una hora más en por fin estar lista e irse, pero antes dedico unas palabras.

-bueno que les vaya bien en su salida, deje la lista de lo que hay que comprar en la mesa, Adiós- decía mientras salía.

-ah! Kurosaki-kun ¿vamos al comprar ahora o mas rato?-casi ni lo miraba desde la escalera.

-quiero estudiar un rato, salgamos después de almuerzo-todo por el maldito profesor que hacia exámenes sorpresa

-¡está bien!-se quedo pensativa-si quieres, puedo cocinar yo-lo miro de reojo pero se notaba entusiasmada.

-bueno-nunca había probado su comida pero ¿Qué tan mala podía ser?-estaré en mi cuarto-comenzó a subir las escaleras-si necesitas ayuda me llamas- a lo mejor hasta cocinaba mejor que la enana.

Había pasado el tiempo, estudio por tres horas, ya era suficiente, le estaba empezando a molestar la cabeza. Vio la hora, eran las 2 pm así que decidió bajar a ver cómo iba el almuerzo. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina sentía un aroma extraño, que se hacía más intenso a medida que se acercaba.

-¿Inoue?-¿Qué estaría cocinando? La nombrada asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Kurosaki-kun, faltan los últimos detalles-sonrió muy entusiasmada-preparé pastas de judías rojas con mantequilla y patatas dulces-se le revolvió el estomago de solo escucharlo.

-¿estás segura de que es una buena combinación?-¿cómo podría comer eso?

-si! Cuando recién me mude aquí lo cocine, Rukia-san me dijo que era tan rico que era mejor cocinarlo pocas veces, así que ella se encargo de cocinar-que inteligente había sido la morena, ahora se arrepentía de no haber rechazado el ofrecimiento de la peli naranja - siéntate, ya te sirvo-volvió a la cocina.

Se sentó en el comedor muy preocupado, ¿su estomago soportaría esa comida? Esperaba que si. Cuando le dejo el plato frente a él se veía exactamente como sonaba "asqueroso", y su sabor no era mucho mejor. Apenas pudo tragárselo todo sin poner cara de asco, cuando termino sentía el estómago extraño.

-¿quieres más?-le pregunto muy entusiasmada.

-no gracias, ya me llene-esto pareció decepcionarla, tal vez debido a que algunas veces le pedía segundo plato a la morena, ¿qué le diría ella cuando le contara que Inoue había hecho el almuerzo? Seguramente se reiría de él y se lo recordaría por siempre ¿por siempre? no, el no pensaba quedarse siempre al lado de una enana.

-¿así que ahora saldremos?-eso lo devolvió a la realidad.

-deja que lave la loza, saldremos cuando termine-eso le daba tiempo a su estomago de adaptarse.

-está bien, me iré a cambiar-fue a su cuarto.

Cuando hubo terminado fue al living a esperes a Inoue, mientras vio la listas de compras que Rukia había dejado en la mesa de centro. Al final de la hoja había dibujado otro de sus horribles conejos con un carro de supermercado, esa enana sí que dibujaba mal, ese pensamiento le saco una mueca de sonrisa "_Rukia" _aun no estaba seguro de lo que había estado a punto de hacer la noche pasada, pero tampoco quería reflexionar seriamente sobre ello, solo había sido un impulso que no se volvería a repetir, volvió a mirar el dibujo.

-¿listo Kurosaki-kun? – había aparecido Inoue. Se había cambiado de ropa, peinado, hasta parecía que se había maquillado ¿todo para ir a comprar? Que extraña era, además había tardado más de media hora.

-si, vamos-y se pusieron en marcha.

El camino fue un completo silencio, no es que no quisiera hablarle, pero no se le ocurría que decir, además cuando la hacía parecía que la incomodaba. Ya en el supermercado recorrían los pasillos buscando las cosas pedidas por Rukia, hasta había puesto las marcas de los producto, si que le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera. A veces se detenían porque le peli naranja quería algo, pero el de decía que no estaba en la lista, era como regañar a una niña pequeña o una hermana. Una vez terminaron, se fueron por el camino para ir a casa, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

-oye-otra vez se veía incomoda-Inoue ¿no tenias que comprar unos materiales?-o algo así le había escuchado a la enana.

-ah! Si, se me había olvidado-lo miro muy preocupada-pero tendríamos que ir más lejos-miro las bolsas

-no te preocupes, no están pesadas-¿Cómo se le habían olvidado sus propios materiales?-vamos.

-gracias Kurosaki-kun-Inoue iba al frente y él la seguía.

- a todo esto ¿qué estudias?-no quería ir en completo silencio

-ah! Estudio parvularia-tal vez por eso era un poco infantil- ¿y tu Kurosaki-kun?

-estudio medicina, siempre ha sido mi sueño ser doctor-quería salvar a la gente, remediar un poco sus pecados, ya que en el pasado no pudo salvar a la persona más importante para él.

-yo antes quería estudiar gastronomía, pero prefiero seguir mis propias recetas-menos mal que había cambiado de carrera.

-¿y donde estudias?-parecían preguntas de personas que recién se conocen, pero es que a pesar de que últimamente pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, casi no hablan sobre ellos mismo.

-en la universidad Rukongai- no la conocía- ¿y tú?

-En la universidad gotei 13-eso pareció impresionarla

-¡esa es una de las mejor universidades!-es decir que la conocía

-si-no le gustaba esa reacción, lo hacía sentir incomodo

-ya llegamos-estaban frente a una tienda de materiales, se veía que era grande, si le había tomado más de media hora vestirse, no quería imaginar cuanto se demoraría ahora, miro a su alrededor y encontró su salvación.

-te esperare en ese café-indico un local que estaba en la esquina.

-bueno Kurosaki-kun-y entró.

Ichigo se dirigió a la cafetería, vio una mesa sola y se sentó, solo entonces se fijo bien en el lugar, no solo era una cafetería sino que además era una liberaría, tenía un buen ambiente. Iba a llamar a una mesera para pedir algo cuando vio a alguien conocido.

-¿Rukia?-no sabía que trabajara ahí, en realidad ahora que pensaba no sabía casi nada de ella. La observaba de lejos, tenía la misma sonrisa fingida que le dio a el cuando se conocieron, así que aquí era donde la había practicado.

-¡Rukia!-alguien la había llamado, la morena miro en esa dirección, entonces su expresión cambió a una sonrisa autentica ¿Quién podría hacerla sonreír así? El también miro en la dirección de la voz que la llamaba, pero se asombro al reconocer a la persona que vio.

-¿Renji?- ¿Cómo era que esos dos se conocían? Y ¿porque algo dentro del molestaba? No podía quedarse ahí; volvió a la tienda de materiales a esperar a Inoue. No entendía porque pero no quería seguir viendo la escena donde la enana parecía tan feliz y a gusto con otro hombre, eso simplemente lo volvía loco.

* * *

*la princesa de hielo/Camilla Läckberg: es un libro de suspenso policial, aunque tiene partes un poco románticas. Me costó mucho decidir qué libro poner, quería poner una que todos conocieran, que a la vez yo también haya leído, pero no me decidía, así que escogí uno que leí hace poco, no sé si sea del gusto de Rukia, porque no encontré sus preferencias en libros u_u. Puede que no les guste la elección, espero no se enojen.

* * *

Mariposa-Infernal: que bueno que te hayas podido imaginar la escena, esa es la idea. Es que son un par de tontos, por eso aun no son una pareja oficial. Bueno con el tiempo veremos si Orihime sufre o no. Ajajaj qué bueno que quieras saber más, me dan ánimos de escribir. Gracias por tus reviews. Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic. Muchas gracias por los review, estaba un poco insegura de si estaba gustando o no la historia, y sus comentarios me animaron. En este capítulo reaparece un personaje, espero les guste. Saludos

Capitulo 8

Cuando volvió al departamento el domingo se encontró con Ichigo, al aparecer había bajado por un vaso de agua.

-buenas noches-el solo asintió y se fue.

Había seguido de esa manera por toda una semana, casi ni le hablaba, no entendía su actitud, parecía enojado con ella, pero no recordaba haber hecho nada malo. Intentaba molestarlo para que la rebatiera, pero ni eso funcionaba. Parecía que todo había cambiado después de ese sábado que casi la beso, aun se sorprendía de no haber reaccionado, no había hecho nada para impedirlo, como empujar o pegarle. Tal vez si hablaba con alguien podría ayudarla a entender la situación. Matsumoto y Orihime quedaban descartadas, una porque era muy metiche y nunca la dejaría tranquila, y la otra porque le afectaría mucho, así que solo le quedaba Renji, además como era hombre a lo mejor entendía la actitud del pelo pincho. Estaba tan feliz de haberse encontrado con el después de tanto tiempo; habían sido mejores amigos cuando niños, pero se tuvieron que separar por problemas familiares, así que haberlo vuelto a ver era casi un milagro.

Entró al host como cada lunes, la verdad es que había pagado otro mes ya que mataba tres pájaros de un tiro:

1-podia ayudar a que su amigo no estuviera con una vieja molestosa.

2-si tenía una cuenta de más de 3 meses te hacían un descuento para despedidas de soltera, algo necesario ya que se acercaba el casamiento de su amiga, y ella era una de las damas de honor.

3-podia dejar solos a Inoue e Ichigo sin tener que morirse de frio en un parque.

-lo siento Rukia-chan, pero Zabimaru no vino-la recepcionista ya la conocía, la verdad no era tan pesada, la había tratado mal la primera vez pero era así con todas, porque de esa forma protegía a sus niños de locas, le comento una vez.

-que mal-no quería ir a casa aun, pero tampoco tenía otro lugar donde ir.

-pero Mugetsu está reemplazándolo, atendiendo a sus clientas-no lo había vuelto a ver, cuando ella venia al parecer eran sus días libres-

-¿está desocupado?-se le puso la piel de gallina.

-si, puedes pasar , es la puerta…

-15-concluyo la morena

-vaya, parece que te acuerdas-le paso la tarjeta, ya no la acompañaba, le había contado que era amiga de Renji, y como venia seguido se sabía el camino de memoria, le devolvía la tarjeta cuando salía.

Ya frente a la puerta n°15 el nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo, aun recodaba muy bien su primer encuentro, respiro profundamente, abrió la puerta y entro. De nuevo estaba vacío.

-es tu costumbre esconderte de tus clientas-intento que la voz le saliera normal y se sentó.

-algo así, es como mi marca personal-la miro fijamente pero muy serio-¿te volvió a seguir alguien?-dijo aun desde las sombras.

-no-aun recordaba su conversación

-entonces ¿Qué hacer la Srta. Enana aquí?-sonaba un poco enojado.

-Pues- ¿le hablaba de su problema domestico? Lo sentía distinto de la primera vez que hablaron-quería mantener mi cuenta porque se acerca el matrimonio de una amiga, así le hago una buena despedida de soltera-no era mentira, aunque no era toda la verdad.

-mmmmm-¿Qué tanto reflexionaba? ni que le influyera en algo a él-¿y por eso siempre pides a Zabimaru?-sonaba muy enojado, como reprochándole algo, hasta parecía ¿celoso? Eso si que era imposible, aunque…

-eso es asunto mío-no se dejaría intimidar-además ¿Qué tanto te importa?¿acaso te sientes celoso?-quería ver su reacción, pero no decía nada, a lo mejor era cierto-no te preocupes-era una lástima pero lo aceptaba-solo lo busco porque es un conocido, así que no te desanimes, aunque no creo que a ren…Zabimaru le gusten los hombres-era de suponer, era muy guapo.

-¡¿QUE?!-salió de las sombras- ¡¿Qué mierda estas pensando?!-se notaba que estaba enojado y avergonzado.

-pues que te molesta el hecho de que este con el porqué el te gusta-era algo simple de supones-por eso estas celoso, eres gay.

-¡¿ERES RETRASADA O QUE?!-eso si que no lo aceptaba

-no lo soy, pero es el razonamiento más lógico-nadie la insultaba así

-pues tu lógica apesta igual que tus dibujos.

-mis dibujos no son feo-espera- ¿Cómo…-se sentó a su lado

-no soy gay-la miro seriamente, su mirada era tan atrayente, no solo por su color rojo como la sangre, era la forma en que lo hacía, podría perderse en su mirada.

-bueno perdón-era peligrosos quedársele viendo, así que desvió la vista-pero si no es eso entonces ¿Por qué te importa que pida a Zabimaru?

-solo para tener de que hablar-claro, era solo eso, no era que de verdad le importara, algo dentro de ella dolió.

-ah! Bien-que tonta se sentía, este era su trabajo, el actuaba, Renji se lo dijo, que TONTA, sentía tanta frustración.

-¿estás bien?-no quería mirarlo pero su orgullo lo llevo a hacerlo.

-si-mala idea, sus ojos parecían preocupados-estoy bien-mejor desviar la mirada ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-¿segura? O ¿prefieres estar con Zabimaru?-sentía su miraba en ella.

-no…no entiendo que tanto importa Zabimaru-¿Por qué seguía hablando él? Ya casi ni recordaba quien era Zabimaru.

-sabes que hay una regla que dice que los host no pueden tener una relación con las clientas- lo sintió más cerca ¿era una amenaza o era otra cosa?

Lo miro de reojo, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su perfume, no era pasoso, solo lo justo y preciso para dejarte encantada, aunque se le hacía familiar ¿acaso lo conocía? Giro para verlo bien, pero volvió a quedar hechizada con su mirada, el levanto su mano y le delineo la mandíbula, con ese pequeño acto sintió que su cuerpo se derretía, pero no podía moverse, no podía escapar de ese mirada que de a poco se volvía más cercana…

Pipirip-pipirip _su tiempo se ha acabado_

Se separaron muy rapido, cada uno se fue a una orilla del sillón, mirando hacia otro lado.

-creo que se acabo el tiempo-dijo sin voltearla a ver-esa es la alarma que envían desde recepción.

-okey-se paso y se dirigió a la puerta sin voltearlo a ver

-te llevo-se detuvo con la manilla en la mano-solo tienes que esperar un poco-¿Qué le respondía? Quería pasar más tiempo con él pero era un HOST, así era con todas.

-No, está bien-quería salir antes que se diera cuenta de que su cara ardía.

-vamos, déjame llevarte-sonaba tan sincero, casi como si ella le fuera a hacer un favor a él.

-está bien-¿Por qué su boca tenia vida propia? Antes de escuchar algo más salió a la recepción, donde se encontró con la muchacha de le entrada.

-hola! ¿Cómo te fue?-con el tiempo ya se llevaban bien.

-bien-le devolvió la tarjeta- ¿sabes algo de Zabimaru?-quería saber como estaba su amigo, aprovechando de desviar el tema.

-está bien, solo es un resfriado, mañana ya volverá-le dio una sonrisa-ya sabes lo exagerados que son los hombres.

-si-también rio- que bien que no fuera nada grave-aunque no le importaba volver a ver a Mugetsu

-nos vamos-una voz ronca las interrumpió, ¿acaso lo había invocado?

-sí, vamos. Adiós-se despidió de la peli verde y se dirigió a la puerta.

-después vengo Nell-¿Nell? Creía haber escuchado ese nombre antes pero ¿Dónde?

El camino fue un poco silencioso, pero no uno incomodo, aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa, se sentía a gusto a su lado.

-Zabimaru está bien, es solo un refrío-tal vez el si se sentía incomodo del silencio.

-si se, la recepcionista me lo dijo.

-ah! Te refieres a Nell-no recordaba donde lo había escuchado.

-¿ese es su nombre?-era poco común.

-no es Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, pero todos le decimos Nell de cariño, aunque eso hace enojar un poco a su novio-parecían cercanos

-¿la conoces del host?-no sabía porque preguntaba.

-no, Nell, su novio y yo fuimos al mismo colegio, yo con el éramos enemigos, pero gracias a ella nos podemos llevar bien-así que tenían historia juntos, pero no eran novios.

-ya veo- de pronto se sentía más tranquila

-¿acaso te preocupaba que fuera mi novia?-podía sentir su mirada sobre ella.

-no, era solo para tener de que hablar-se la había devuelto

-¿segura?-ese tono es su voz la hacía no estarlo.

De pronto sintió su mano ser aprisionada por otra mucho más grande y cálida. Se volteo a verlo, ¿Por qué su mirada tenia tanto poder sobre ella?

-llegamos-miro a su izquierda, ella lo imito, era cierto, estaba fuera de su edificio

-oh! Bien-no sabía qué hacer, ¿si se despedía ahora lo volvería ver? un miedo se apodero de ella al sentir que la soltaba-¿puedo volverte a ver?-otra vez las palabras salían solas.

-por supuesto-su corazón aprecio detenerse, lo vio, estaba sonriendo de lado-solo mira más detenidamente-la soltó por completo-adiós-se perdió en la esquina.

No sabía que le pasaba con él, era un total desconocido, pero a la vez lo sentía tan familiar ¿de verdad lo volvería a ver? "_solo mira más detenidamente_" ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

-hola Rukia-san-la saludo Orihime al entrar al departamento.

-hola ¿ya cenaron?-la mesa no estaba puesta como de costumbre.

-no-se entristeció-estoy sola, Kurosaki-kun tuvo que salir, una Nell lo llamo y se fue de inmediato.

¡Eso era! Ichigo conocía a una Nell ¿sería la misma? Y de ser así ¿el conocería a Mugetsu? Ahora definitivamente tendría que hablar con él.

-Bueno, no te preocupes-claro que en el proceso también ayudaría a su amiga-cenemos solo nosotras dos.

-¡si!-esto pareció animarla

-vamos, yo cocino y tu ayudas-si solo cortaba los alimentos no había problema.

-ok!-las dos se fueron a la cocina.

Aunque estaba cansada cocino y ceno con su amiga, tenía pensado esperar a Ichigo, pero el sueño la venció, ya hablaría con el otro día, tenía muchas preguntas y él se las respondería si o si.

* * *

Mariposa-Infernal:ajajaja si, se vienen mas escenas así. Es que tengo otras cosas pensadas, ojala se me hubiera ocurrido antes, es una buena idea, pero espero que lo que viene no te decepcione. Más adelante se sabrán las intenciones de Renji xD. Saludos

Loen: que bueno volverte a ver por aquí. Que bien que te este gustando. ajaja si ya se está dando cuentas nuestro Ichigo. Ella no espera, hace las cosas a su manera. Creo que siempre serán como este de largo, aunque algunos mas y otros menos. Saludos.

LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET: *o* qué bueno que te encante, espero que sea así hasta el final!

Yuliheth Luan: lo siento pero Orihime va a tener que sufrir un poco. Me alegra que te encante. Eso es un secreto! ., Con el tiempo se sabrá


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic. Muchas gracias por los review, me han hecho muy feliz! Sobre este capítulo no estoy segura que les guste, creo que esperan mucho y me imaginación no da para tanto D=. Les digo que tengo como 20 cap y aun no lo termino, así que va para largo. Lo siento si se vuelve aburrido y predecible. Saludos

Capitulo 9

Durante el resto de la semana no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Ichigo, además no sabía cómo sacar el tema, no podía solamente preguntarle ¿Cómo conoces a Nell? Ni siquiera estaba totalmente segura de que fuera la misma persona. Había pensado en la posibilidad de preguntarle a Nell si conocía a alguien llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, pero tampoco encontraba la forma correcta. No sabía qué hacer, estaba tan exasperada que uso su última opción: Renji, a lo mejor él conocía a Ichigo, si este era el novio de Nell, lo podría haber visto rondando por el host club alguna vez.

-hola Zabimaru-se le hacía divertido llamarlo así.

-hola mi dama-era tan gracioso que los dos estallaron en carcajadas

-déjate de tonterías y sírveme una bebida, hoy tu pagas-se turnaban los costos de las bebidas que tomaban.

- tan mandona y directa como siempre-le paso la bebida

-así soy yo-ella era tal como le había dicho, ella no se iba por las ramas, iba al grano sin problemas.

-si-comenzó a beber-aunque temas la respuesta siempre preguntas las cosas de frente.

-es cierto-recordó cosas dolorosas, pero las esfumo recordando el presente-¡Renji!-casi grito, eso lo asusto-¿conoces a Ichigo Kurosaki?

-¿Qué?-parecía no entender

-te pregunte ¿conoces a Ichigo Kurosaki? Es alto, piel morena pero no en extremo, pelo naranjo, ojos…-no pudo terminar.

-está bien, no me lo describas entero-suspiro-si, lo conozco, hasta creo que tu también.

-si, es obvio que lo conozco, vive conmigo, pero ¿tú de donde lo conoces?-si era el novio de Nell, todo acabaría para su amiga, solo por eso se sentía intranquila.

-pues mi novia Tatsuki es amiga de la infancia de Ichigo, además…

-y ¿el conoce a Nell?-quería tener clara la conexión entre ellos.

-si, claro que la conoce, Nell, su novio e Ichigo fueron al mismo instituto-¿el también?

-entonces Ichigo no es novio de Nell-era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-no, Nell es novia de Grimmjow.

-entiendo-por un lado sabía que Ichigo, Grimmjow y Nell fueron juntos al instituto, por otro que Mugetsu también fue con ellos dos, entonces el fresa y él se podían conocer, pero ¿Qué relación habrían tenido? No estaba segura de si seguir preguntándole cosas a su amigo, quería saber toda la historia, pero si le contaba todo lo ocurrido con los dos, se reiría de ella y la molestaría de por vida, mejor se lo preguntaba a Ichigo, ahora ya sabía que había una posibilidad de que se conocieran.

-y ¿Por qué tanto interés en Ichigo?-la miraba picaronamente, definitivamente no le contaría todo.

-pues, porque con Ichigo somos compañeros de piso, además a mi amiga Orihime le gusta, y quiero ayudarla-omitiría la parte de Mugetsu.

-ahora te crees Cupido-la miro de forma burlesca

-esa es mi identidad secreta, el resto del tiempo soy solo Rukia-termino con una sonrisa.

-¿solo Rukia?-se había puesto serio-¿y cuando serás una Kuchiki a tiempo completo?

-desde mi próximo cumpleaños-sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, no quería pensar en eso-bueno ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tatsuki? Ya les hicieron saber a todos su relación ¿o sigue siendo un secreto?-quería desviar el tema, y por suerte su amigo esta vez la comprendió.

-no hay mucho que contar, ella aun no quiere, como siempre ha sido tan ruda dice que se burlaran de ella-se veía decaído

-tienes que ser mas firme, tal vez quiere que tu tomes la iniciativa de decir que están juntos, pero como eres un cobarde no lo haces-de verdad quería que las cosas salieran bien para su amigo.

-si esa es tu forma de darme ánimos, te digo que es muy mala-la miro enojado, pero luego sonrió y los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Eso era lo que necesitaba, buenos momentos junto a la gente que apreciaba antes de tener que dejar de verlos. El resto de la noche hablaron de cosas sin sentido, no volvió a tocar el tema de Ichigo, ya se encargaría de eso en otro momento.

Ya estaba decidida, hablaría con Ichigo, pero no había encontraba el momento indicado, además ni siquiera habían aclarado lo del casi beso, por su parte había decidido olvidarlo, y por la forma en que el la miraba, parecía que había decidido lo mismo. Pero aun con ese asunto no resuelto, hablaría con él, ya no soportaba más no saber la verdad, así que lo haría de la única forma que sabía, seria directa, le preguntaría sin rodeos, esas eran sus reflexiones mientras preparaba el desayuno, de pronto sintió ruido en la escalera.

-¿Inoue?- era muy temprano, se asomo por la cocina y vio a Ichigo.

-no, soy yo-se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, cuando salió traía con un cesto de ropa-ire a tenderla-se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿te ayudo?-esta era su oportunidad.

-bueno-salieron los dos rumbo a la azotea-¿y esta muestra de caridad?

-pues me diste pena-a pesar de que se estaban molestando, sonreían

-no pude colgarla ayer-había llegado pasadas las 2 am.

-tu horario de trabajo es hasta muy tarde-ya estaban arriba.

-si, pero pagan bien-comenzaron con la tarea, ella le pasaba la ropa y el la colgaba.

-y ¿cuál es ese trabajo que da tanto dinero? Tal vez podía hacerlo también-no era que lo necesitara

-¡NO!-había gritado- es decir…no hay vacantes.

-está bien-se notaba nervioso-no era para que te pusieras así.

-si-se estaba relajando un poco-y ¿tú en que trabajas?-había desviado el tema

-soy mesera en una librería/cafetería, pagan lo normal, pero puedo pedir libros para llevar-les quedaban pocas prendas.

-tu también llegas tarde de trabajar algunos días-así que si notaba su ausencia.

-si, bueno-no quería más mentiras-en realidad me junto con un amigo.

-¿en serio?-no sonaba muy sorprendido-¿no será tu novio?-la volteo a ver con su seño muy fruncido.

-ajajajajajajajaa-no pudo aguantar la risa

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-estaba más enojado

-es que…me pareció… gracioso que pensaras eso-intentaba decir mientras recuperaba el aire-no, no es mi novio, además creo que lo conoces, tienen una amiga en común, Arizawa Tatsuki-ahora era el momento-él se llama Renji Abarai ¿lo conoces? –el desvió la mirada.

-si lo conozco, que pequeño es el mundo-no la miraba para nada.

-si, muy pequeño-era el mejor momento, todo o nada-además me dijo que tenían más amigos en común, como Grimmjow, Nell y alguien apodado Mugetsu-la miro de reojo.

-¿te dijo que yo conocía a Mugetsu?-parecía confundido

-bueno, más o menos-¿le decía toda la verdad? Sus idas al host, sus encuentros con Mugetsu-bueno…yo…-no sabía por dónde empezar.

-a Nell y Grimmjow los conozco del instituto-la miraba de reojo-y a Mugetsu lo conozco como si fuera yo mismo.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada ¿Qué clase de relación tendría con Mugetsu? Si todos habían ido al mismo instituto ¿podrían ser hermanos? Pero no vino cuando se mudo, pero una relación más cercana que hermanos ¿acaso serian pareja? Reflexiono un poco, de ser así todo encajaba. Mugetsu trabajaba en un host porque las mujeres no le provocaban nada, e Ichigo podía vivir con mujeres porque tenían gustos parecidos, aunque los dos se habían acercado mucho a ella, pero a lo mejor fue porque era menos curvilínea que las demás, lo que le dolía en su orgullo, pero entendía.

-son pareja-concluyó en voz alta.

-¿qué?-tal vez no tan alta

-eres pareja de Mugetsu-no era pregunta.

-¡¿Por qué demonios siempre llegas a esa conclusión?! Para ti todo el mundo es gay-ahora si lo había hecho enojar.

-no todo el mundo…-

-¡maldición! No se puede razonar contigo-suspiro, con los dedos se masajeo el puente de la nariz-no puedo más con esto-respiro muy profundamente -ve el próximo sábado al trabajo de Mugetsu, espéralo y pregúntale por mí, entonces sabrás la verdad-y se fue dejándola sola.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada, tal vez su conclusión no era acertada, pero no tenia para que enojarse tanto, había sido como cuando le dijo a Mugetsu que estaba celoso de que ella y Renji pasaran tanto tiempo juntos porque era gay; ahora que lo pensaba ellos se parecían un poco tanto física como sicológicamente, a lo mejor de verdad eran hermanos, aunque había otra opción que rondaba su mente, pero no podía ser que…de ser así el se lo hubiera dicho, no había razón para tanto misterio, ni acercamientos, ni para confundirla tanto. Mejor esperaba hasta el sábado, solo eran unos pocos días.

* * *

Mariposa-Infernal: si, en dos capítulos más se sabrá. No sé si será muy buena mi idea de cómo se dé a conocer la verdad, pero espero que no sea muy mala D= Saludos

Cri Ever: me alegro muuucho de que te guste desde el principio! *o* espero que no se haga aburrido con el tiempo. Muchas gracias por comentar. Si, no será mala, espero ajajaja xD

fresita-chan: ajaja más adelante a lo mejor habrá beso ¿? ajajaja lo siento si me demore en subirlos, es que no había tenido tiempo. Saludos.

anime love: Más vale tarde que nunca, gracias por tus comentarios! =D qué bueno que te guste la escena del casi beso, a mi me gusto escribirla xD. Es que Ichigo que no sienta celos, no es Ichigo ajaja, y si, nunca ha notado los sentimientos de Orihime. ajajaja tenía que poner a cocinar a Orihime xD Me alegro que te gusta cómo va progresando la relación Ichiruki. ajajaj quieres adivinar toda la historia D=...ajajaja bueno en este capítulo se contesta lo de Nell. Chao

Kawai-Maria: *O* que feliz que te guste! yo leo algunos de tus fic, y cuando comentaste me sentí emocionada ajajajaj xD Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic. Agradezco mucho por los review que me dejaron, me subieron mucho el ánimo, estaba un poco triste, y me hicieron sonreír, GRACIAS! Espero que el capitulo se acerque a sus expectativas, me costó un poco decidir cómo hacerlo, pero al final me guie por mi instinto, espero les guste y si no es así lo siento u.u. Saludos! =D

Capitulo 10

Había intentado sacarle algo de información a Ichigo, pero el solo respondía "no seas impaciente enana" maldito!, para él era fácil decirlo, como no era el que tenía revoltijo de emociones. Menos mal que los días ya habían pasado, y el tan esperado día ya había llegado, estaba un poco insegura de ir, pero su curiosidad podía más, así que se armo de valor y fue.

-hola Rukia-san, que raro verte un sábado-nunca iba ese día.

-hola Nell-esperaba que no se molestara por decirle así-bueno hoy vengo por un motivo más personal

-¿y cuál sería ese motivo?-la miraba picaronamente ¿sabría ella todo lo ocurrido con Mugetsu e Ichigo?

-vengo a hablar con Mugetsu-esperaba que no le preguntara el motivo.

-si, algo me comento, dijo que te llevaría a casa, es que no puede verte ahora, está lleno de clientas.

-ah! Está bien, esperare-se sentó y saco un libro de su bolso.

-¿quieres una bebida o un café mientras esperas?-ojala no se lo cobraran.

-un café estaría bien, gracias-las bebidas eran en extremo caras.

Pasadas dos horas le había dado unos pocos sorbos a su café, no había avanzado más 3 hojas de su libro, se sentía sumamente incomoda, y se habían ido todas las clientas, era el momento. Nell fue a avisarle que Rukia lo esperaba.

-viene a 5 minutos-dijo cuando volvía del pasillo.

-gracias-podía sentir la mirada aguamarina sobre ella.

-es la primera vez que el se lleva bien con una clienta-tenia los codos apoyados sobre el recibidor, y la cara en las manos.

-¿en serio?-no sabía si ese comentario era algo bueno o malo

-si-la miro intensamente-siempre mantiene su distancia, no solo de sus clientas sino de la gente en general

-si, lo sé- a pesar de que era un poco rudo, sabía que era solo una pantalla para apartar a la gente.

-para mí es como una hermano-tenía una mirada casi maternal al decir esas palabras-por favor no le hagas daño.

-¿Por qué le haría…-

-basta de platica de chicas-esa voz ronca la hiso sentir escalofríos-¿vamos?-tenía nervios de mirarlo

-adiós Nell-intento calmarse respirando profundamente mientras salían, cuando sentía su pulso más regular decidió por fin voltear a verlo.

Traía puesto un gorro de lana negro, por lo que era obvio que se había sacado su larga peluca, con la cara al descubierto era casi idéntico a... Sus facciones, su nariz, su mandíbula, su seño fruncido, no podían ser cierto, no quería que fuera cierto.

-me vas a hacer la pregunta ahora ¿o vas a esperar otra media hora?-estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo

-ah! No…yo… -en serio ¿Cuánto tiempo habla pasado? Se había perdido en sus reflexiones y ahora no podía hablar-yo…-¿a qué había ido?

-vamos Rukia, tu puedes-¡se estaba burlando de ella!

-yo…-respiro profundamente-vine a verte porque Ichigo me dijo que tu me contarías de donde se conocen-lo dijo todo muy rápido.

-es una larga historia, pero ya te tienes que haber dado cuenta ¿o aun no?-no, no y NO! No quería dejar ir su imaginación.

-¿de qué?-su mente se había dado cuenta, pero no quería aceptarlo

-no quería tener que hacer esto-la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta un callejón-pero no me dejas opción-la había acorralado en una pared-se supone que mi identidad es secreta para no tener problemas en la universidad-estaba tan cerca que su voz era el único sonido que llegaba a su mente- así que no puedes decírselo a nadie.

No podría aunque quisiera, la situación la había dejado sin habla, no podía articular palabra, así que solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

-está bien- se alejo un poco de ella, llevo una mano al gorro, lo deslizo hacia atrás dejando al descubierto una llamativa cabellera naranja.

-I…chi…go?-era lo que su mete le decía a gritos, pero ella prefería silenciar.

-si, soy yo, yo soy Mugetsu-esa frase retumbo por todo el callejón, al tiempo que muchas imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

-pero ¿Cómo?... ¿por qué?- su cara era de completa sorpresa y confisión, tenía tantas preguntas.

-bueno quería pagarme mis propias cosas, así que Grimmjow me consiguió este trabajo, donde pagan muy bien y además me queda tiempo de estudiar-lo decía todo tan calmado.

Por su parte ella estaba hecha un lio, la explicación no había servido en nada para calmar su angustia, si él era Mugetsu ¿Por qué no decirle? ¿Por qué engañarla? Está bien que siempre se molestaran, pero aquí era diferente, la había tratado tan amablemente en el host, pero en la casa se portaba como un idiota, ¿Cuál era el real? No podía ser que estuviera jugando, aquí habían sentimientos involucrados ¿acaso lo hiso apropósito? Y un pensamiento terrible cruzo su cabeza, eso la hiso dejar de lado todo nerviosismo y dirigirle una mirada de puro odio.

-¿te divertiste engañándome?-sentía su sangre hirviendo de ira.

-¿Qué? No!, mira no quería mentirte pero no podemos decirle a las clientas nuestra identidad-cada palabra solo empeoraba la situación.

¿Identidad? ¿Clienta?¿eso era todo lo que ella significaba para él? Era solo una persona más en su larga lista de invitadas, solo que tuvo la mala suerte de ser además su compañera de piso, sentía que solo le daba excusas baratas, y sin pensarlo más le propino una patada dejando salir toda su ira y a la fresa sin aire.

-pero…que…mierda-decía mientras se arrodillaba de dolor.

-eso obtienes por mentir, yo no era una clienta mas,¡ no soy otra del montón!soy tu…-¿Qué era? ¿Su amiga? Claro que no-compañera de piso.

-si, tienes razón-estaba intentado recuperando el aire, mientras la miraba-al principio no sabía si decírtelo, porque no nos conocíamos bien, por eso decidí contártelo ahora-era injusto que dijera eso con una mirada de profundo arrepentimiento-lo siento-estaba perdida.

-bueno…-pero aun no tenía todo claro-solo tengo una duda-sintió sus mejillas arde-¿Por qué te acercaste tanto a mi?

-ah! Eso-se rasco la nuca-pues en el host es mi trabajo, y en casa…-Trabajo, eso era todo.

-está bien-por lo menos le había dicho la verdad, se sentía una tonta por pensar de mas- ahora estamos empatados-le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, pero él no se la soltó.

-te llevo al departamento-su tacto quemaba- luego tengo que volver a l host a dejar los lentes de contacto-señalo sus ojos

-bien-se soltó un poco brusca del agarre-pareces un vampiro con los ojos así.

-¿en serio? Pero ¿se me ven bien?-sonreía de lado

-a Mugetsu si, a ti no-y salió del callejón

-¿te gustaba Mugetsu?-no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-era un buen host-estaba en peligro y lo sabia

-no como host, sino como hombre-sentía el calor que su cuerpo emanaba detrás de ella.

-¡no seas idiota!-sentía sus piernas de gelatina-¿Quién se enamoraría de un host?

-yo no hable de amor-había cavado tu propia tumba.

-claro-no podía dejarse ganar, respiro profundamente y se volteo-la verdad es que no eres mi tipo, ya sea disfrazado o no.

-¿y cuál sería tu tipo?

-te lo diré pero es un secreto-le hiso señas para que se acercara, cuando puso su oído a la altura de su boca-¡IDIOTA!-grito- como si te fuera a decir- Salió corriendo para poder sentir sus piernas otra vez.

-espera ¡ENANA LOCA!

Corrieron algunas cuadras, el resto del camino caminaron tranquilamente, intento no demostrar sus emociones de la única forma que conocía, molestándolo, era su técnica para ocultar su nerviosismo. Luego de que la dejo en el departamento, subió corriendo a su habitación, aun estaba choqueada, todas sus emociones reprimidas le pesaron de pronto y sus piernas por fin cedieron cayendo en su cama. Sabía que sus sentimientos por Mugetsu no eran más que un amor platónico, porque esa es la ilusión del host, sabes que en la vida real no te lo encontraras, pero al saber que era Ichigo, que era la misma persona con la que convivía diariamente, muchas emociones se mesclaron, las veces que se vieron en el host y las situaciones en casa, eran tantas emociones que tenia que se sentía abrumada, nunca había sentido algo así, pero prefirió guardarlo todo en una pequeña cajita mental, todo lo acontecido hasta ahora, era mejor no sobre pensar las cosas, todas las emociones sentidas eran innecesarias, daba igual quien fuera Mugetsu, ella nunca podría tener una relación normal, para ella el romance era imposible, la realidad choco de golpe contra ella, se dio cuenta que todo era inútil, así que lo olvidaría todo; no volvería ser tan descuidad de dejar que sus emociones tomaran control de ella, no volvería a caer en algo tan inservible como las ilusiones románticas, su destino ya estaba marcado, no había desvíos, tenía que caminar en línea recta sin mirar atrás, pero solo por esta noche dejaría la caja abierta, abrazaría su dolor y se auto compadecería, ya por la mañana le pondría llave y haría de cuenta que nada había ocurrido.

* * *

Mariposa-Infernal: ajajaja creí que sería muy exagerado que pensar que eran pareja, pero creo que quedo divertido. Si, no puede tomar las cosas con calma, bueno al principio xD. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos

Cri Ever:*o* Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Ese día estaba un poco mal y me sacaste una sonrisa xD. Espero que este capítulo te guste, es el desenlace de la identidad, no sé como habrá quedado. Saludos.

Anime love: si, también me gusta mucho la pareja Renji Tatsuki xD. Lo de ser una Kuchiki es un tema importante dentro de la historia. Bueno eso te lo adelantare, es su hermano, así que no te preocupes ;D. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también =D

Minako-Sama13: La seguiré, no te preocupes. La gracia es dejar a la gente con la curiosidad. Saludos

galaxydragon: ajaja tipico hombre lindo o tiene pareja o es gay ajajaj xD Pero dejo claro que no me gusta el yaoi!

lady castillo: *^* que bueno que te guste mi historia, pero te recomiendo que sigas buscando, hay muuuuuuchas buenas historias! en mis favoritos hay algunas. Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow. Creí que el capitulo anterior no tendría tanta aceptación, se que quieren que estén juntos luego, pero falta para eso, así que paciencia xD. Este capítulo puede que se desvíe un poco de la línea principal, pero creo que es parte importante bueno ahí leerán y pueden decirme que opinan. Saludos!

Capitulo 11

La noche en que supo la verdad sobre Mugetsu, se había sentido mal por ser engañada, pero no tanto como por haberse dado cuenta de las cosas a las que iba a renunciar, a la amistad, el compañerismo, el romance, pero no se arrepentía, sabía que era la decisión correcta, así que guardo todo dentro de ella para poder seguir con su vida como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Los días que siguieron después de haber descubierto la verdad de Ichigo, sentía que su relación había mejorado, aun se seguían molestando y tenían peleas tontas, pero los momentos en los que podían hablar tranquilamente había aumentado, además el tener conocidos en común era un tema recurrente, a veces intentaba incluir a Orihime, pero al no conocer a nadie de los mencionados, era rápidamente excluida. Se sentía mal por eso, ya no sabía que mas hacer, aun seguía yendo al host, pero al parecer esos momentos Ichigo los pasaba en su habitación, tal vez si le decía al idiota que pasara más tiempo con Inoue, le haría caso, ya que eran amigos… ¿lo eran?

Ring-ring

-buenos tarde-siempre respondía así el teléfono de la casa.

-hola ¿Rukia-chan? Eres tu verdad-reconocía esa voz.

-hablo señor Kurosaki-a pesar de solo haberlo visto una vez, su voz era inconfundible

-no seas tan formal, puedes decirme Ishin

-está bien Ishin-san- no estaba segura, pero era difícil llevarle la contra.

-mejor, y ¿Cómo estas Rukia-chan?

-bien ¿y usted? ¿Están bien Yuzu y Karin?-le habían caído muy bien las hermanas de Ichigo

-estamos todos bien, aunque Yuzu extraña mucho a su estúpido hermano, hablando de él ¿está por ahí?

-no, está en la universidad, pero puede dejarle un recado-para que no fuera una llamada perdida

-bueno dile que le compre una pasaje para que venga, es para el 16 a las 11:30 am, asi descansa y pasa el 17 acá. Tiene que ir a la estación de tren, con su carnet lo retira-anoto todo en una hoja.

-está bien, yo le digo-dejo el papel al lado del teléfono-deben extrañarlo para enviarle un pasaje.

-si, además es una fecha importante-sonó serio-bueno Rukia –chan espero verte pronto

-claro-sus cambios de tono la había desconcertado-hasta pronto kuro…ishin-san-colgó

Si era un fecha importante ¿Cuál sería? A lo mejor el cumpleaños de alguien, pero él no había dicho que se iba a ir unos días. Dejo la nota en el tablero de los quehaceres y se fue a su trabajo.

El día estuvo muy agotador, el gerente Urahara la mando a hacer el inventario, por lo que salió más tarde, así que decidió no ir al host e irse directo a casa. Como siempre la encontró en penumbras, se dirigió a la cocina por algo para cenar, miro el tablero y vio que no estaba la nota. Puso a cocer unos fideos, boto el envase, al abrir el basurero vio un papel amarillo, esto le llamo la atención así que tomo y lo desarrugo, era la nota que le había dejado a la fresa, pero ¿Qué hacía en la basura? ¿Lo habría tirado Ichigo?

-¿Qué haces?-parecía que lo invocara.

-ah! No me asustes así imbécil-escondió la nota en su bolsillo.

-esta bien, no es para tanto-se sirvió un vaso de agua

-hoy llamo tu padre-sintió como él se tenso-así que tendrán una reunión familiar-no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero a ella no le gustaba irse por las ramas.

-así que tu recibiste el mensaje

-si-estaba de espaldas-es bueno que te manden los pasajes y no tener que tu ir a comprarlos

-no iré-se volteo a verlo

-¿Qué?-miraba el suelo

-si vuelve a llamar, dile que no iré-dejo el vaso en el mesón-buenas noches-y salió de la cocina.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada, su actitud había sido de lo más extraña, se suponía que era algo bueno ir a ver a la familia, aunque por lo tenso que se puso no podía ser algo para celebrar. Termino de cocinar su cena, comió y se fue a dormir, estaba muy cansada así que dejaría para otro día sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente Ichigo casi no hablaba, solo dijo un débil "buenos días" que acompaño con una sonrisa, eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta que no estaba bien. Luego de que se fueron hiso el aseo, dejo listo el almuerzo y salió a su trabajo. No fue un día tan agotador como ayer, así que decidió pasarse por el host.

-hola Rukia.

-hola Nell ¿está Zabimaru?

-si, está libre, puede entrar-le paso la tarjeta.

-gracias-llego a la puerta y entro - hola Zabimaru

-hola Rukia ¿Cómo estás?

-bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está Tatsuki?-la verdad aun sin conocerla le caía bien

-está bien, aunque un poco preocupada por Ichigo-¿por la fresa?

-¿Por qué?-tal vez le pasaba algo y por eso estaba extraño.

-no, es solo que-se veía incomodo-es algo personal, si él no te lo ha contado, no puedo hacerlo yo.

-¿tiene algo que ver con su familia y el día 17?

-¿Qué sabes de eso?-se notaba muy sorprendido.

-la verdad es que nada, solo llamo Ishin-san dándome un mensaje para Ichigo, de que fuera para esa fecha-tal vez Renji le podría aclarar lo que pasaba

-oh! Vaya-estaba pensativo, algo extraño en el

-¿Qué ocurre con esa fecha?-quería saber que era tan importante.

-de verdad no puedo decírtelo, si quieres saber tienes que preguntarle a él-tenia la mirada un poco triste.

-sabes que nunca me lo dirá-no eran tan cercanos

-pues yo no diré nada-maldito!

Paso el resto del tiempo intentando que su amigo le dijera que era, pero no lo logro, solo menciono que era un asunto familiar que deprimía mucho a Ichigo. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Qué sería tan grave para atormentarlo así? en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, si queria saber algo debía preguntarle directamente.

Al llegar al departamento vio una silueta en el balcón. Se asomo silenciosamente y vio que era Ichigo, asi que ndejo en el suelo el jarrón que había agarrado solo por si acaso.

-¿Ichigo?-se volteo

-¿Rukia?-tenía una mirada melancólica

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se veía tan perdido

-nada, pensando-volvió a mirar el cielo, comenzaba a chispear-odio la lluvia

-¿enserio? ¿Por qué?-a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho, pero había llegado a tolerarla

-porque me trae recuerdos…malos recuerdos-su mandíbula se tenso.

-¿tiene algo que ver con el viaje a tu casa?-lo miro de reojo, el se giro tan rápido a verla que creí que se había fracturado el cuello

-¿Qué sabes TU sobre eso?-estaba tocando terreno peligroso, el estaba totalmente serio.

-pues la verdad nada-su mirada en una mar de emociones, asombro, tristeza, enojo-solo que es una fecha importante para tu familia que te afecta…y mucho

-si, tiene algo que ver con eso-guardo silencio-¿por qué quieres saber?

El apoyo los brazos en la baranda, ella lo imito, los dos miraban el cielo mientras la lluvia se intensificaba. Esa pregunta la descoloco, pero era cierto ¿para qué quería ella saber eso? No quería presionarlo si era un tema que lo pondría mal, pero de verdad quería saber lo que le pasaba, pero ¿Era simple curiosidad? ¿Era porque eran "amigos"? aunque aun no sabía si esa era la palabra adecuada para describir la relación entre ellos ¿o era porque la preocupaba? los últimos días había estado extraño, tenía el seño fruncido pero su mirada era muy triste, no sabía cómo responder ¿cómo se lo hacía entender? ¿Cómo podía expresarle todo el revoltijo de sentimientos que tenia? Se volteo a verlo, sus miradas se encontraron y parecía que son ese simple acto le pudo transmitirle todo, ya que su seño se relajo un poco, pero luego de algunos segundos se volvió a tensar.

-mi papa quiere que vaya a casa para-tomo aire-el aniversario de muerte de mi madre-Rukia se quedo sin habla- el día en la mataron-esas palabras le hicieron un nudo en la garganta-mejor dicho el día en que yo la mate-volteo a ver el cielo-también llovía ese día -Rukia lo miraba, sus ojos de color miel se veían grises, sin vida-buenas noches-entro al departamento.

La dejo ahí, sola con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si por enterarse de su mama estuviese muerta, o porque pudo ver en su mirada que él se echaba la culpa y sufría inmensamente por eso. Sus piernas flaquearon y se arrodillo en el frio suelo, sentía que tenía que haber dicho o hecho algo, pero sus fuerzas la había abandonado, no sabía porque pero sus ojos derramaron algunas lagrimas que ella no intento detener.

* * *

anime love: me alegro que te gustara, tenía mis dudas sobre el capitulo! Si aunque sean muy parecidos, Byakuya siempre lo veré como su hermano!

.13CHI: me alegro que te guste! =D intentara seguir igual! (ponía tu nombre como sale pero se borraba no entiendo porque u.u)

Mariposa-Infernal: ajaja si, pero conociendo lo explosiva que es siempre, dije sin golpe no sería ella xD. Hay que esperar a ver si Ichigo logra o no romper la caja, y que métodos ocupara ¿Enserio estuvo bien la forma en que se entero? tenía mis dudas pero me alegro que gustara. Eso junto con la caja mental se sabrá más adelante, por ahora no diré nada =X

Cri Ever: *o* ¿enserio te gusto? que felicidad! de verdad que tenía muchas dudas de como habría quedado. Gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leerla y comentar! espero que siempre sea de tu agrado! =D

galaxydragon: ajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado! más adelante habrán acercamientos muy cercanos ¿? ajajajaja

JertalxD: si quedaste con ganas eso quiere decir que está quedando buena la historia, espero que lo que sigue te guste también =D.


	12. Chapter 12

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow. No sé si les agrande los siguientes capítulos, no hay mucho Ichiruki, pero después de eso habrán momentos donde se acercaran más. Debo advertir que va para largo, además me cuesta hacer las partes "románticas" porque no tengo mucha experiencia y no sé muy bien como describirlas, así que lo siento por eso. Saludos.

Capitulo 12

Pasaron los días y casi no había visto Ichigo, en las mañanas se iba antes de que se despertaran, y por la noche se encerraba en su habitación, Orihime estaba muy preocupada. Creía que por ser sábado lo vería, pero el muy imbécil se había ido.

-¿y Kurosaki-kun?-le pregunto esa mañana

-ya salió, la fui a buscar en su pieza, pero no estaba.

-valla-su amiga se puso triste-hace días esta extraño, debe pasarle algo.

-pues…-no sabía si decirle a su amiga, quería que supiera, pero era Ichigo el que tenía que decidir si hacerlo o no. Ahora entendía a Renji cuando no le quería contar-son cosas de el, ya se le pasara-le sonrió falsamente.

Esta respuesta pareció ser suficiente para su amiga, que le sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a desayunar. No sabía qué hacer, a pesar de que Ichigo le había dicho que el mato a su madre, estaba segura de que no podía ser así, su mirada había sido de una profunda tristeza, lo que sea que haya pasado, estaba convencida de que había sido un terrible accidente. Quería hacer algo para intentar ayudarlo, a lo mejor no debía meterse en ese asunto, pero algo dentro de ella la incitaba a hacerlo.

-hola Rukia, que raro verte hoy-estaba en el host-¿vienes a ver a Zabimaru?

-no, quiero ver a Mugetsu-estaba decidida.

-pues está ocupado ahora-reviso la computadora-pero la siguiente hora la tiene libre, si quieres puedes esperar

-lo hare-no le molestaba en lo más mínimo-esperaré

-bueno, siéntate, en seguida te traigo un café.

Aun no tenía muy claro que le diría, pero quería hablar con él, saber como estaba, verlo. La hora paso lentamente, los minutos se le hicieron eternos, había bebido unos pocos sorbos de su café, no podía tragar nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, cuando creía que ya se volvería loca por esperar, vio a Nell acercarse a ella.

-le avise a Mugetsu que tú estabas aquí y dijo que no quería verte

-pero…-¿Qué? ¿Acaso podía hacer eso?

-mira, sé que no podemos hacer eso, pero como lo conoces fuera de aquí, creo que puedes entender-¡era verdad¡ ¡No quería verla¡ Pero si ni sabia a que venia

-lo siento, pero es él a quien quiero ver, así que déjame pasar-no se iría sin verlo.

-¡No! El no está bien y si él no querie…

-¡lo sé!-Nell la miro asombrada-yo también estoy preocupada por el, por eso quiero hablar con él-no había dicho a nadie estas palabras, ni a si misma-por favor-sabía que su cara era una mueca de suplica, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-está bien-le entrego la tarjeta-ya sabes el camino

-gracias-corrió hacia a la puerta, no se detuvo a pensar, estaba muy nerviosa, sentía sus manos temblar, así que respiro profundamente, metió la tarjeta, empujo la puerta y entro.

-Nell se que vienes a preguntar por qué no la recibí, pero no quiero hablar de eso-estaba sentado en el sillón, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la cabeza en las manos, a su lado estaba la peluca.

-no soy Nell-el levanto la cara en su dirección-soy Rukia

-pero le dije a Nell…

-Si me lo dijo, pero yo la convencí de dejarme entrar-recordó sus palabras y se avergonzó un poco.

-si ella te lo dijo, porque estas…-su cara era de completa confusión

-mira, no te he visto estos días y quera saber cómo estabas-ahora ella estaba apoyada en la puerta, en las sombras como él solía hacerlo.

-bueno ya me viste, estoy bien, así que adiós-se paro sin mirarla-vete

-¡IMBECIL!-no se aguanto más y lo empujo, tenía que descargar un poco su nerviosismo-¿cómo puedo irme y dejarte con esa cara de idiota que tienes?-sentía que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos pero no lloraría-deberías estar agradecido de que venga a verte.

-maldita enana-estaba arrodillado en el piso, el empujón le había hecho perder el equilibro-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué mierda viniste a preguntar?

-no se trata de eso, se que este es una tema muy difícil para ti-él desvió la mirada al suelo-es un problema muy profundo, y no tengo derecho a saberlo, aun no sé cómo llegar a tu corazón sin mancharme, así que esperaré, cuando quieras contármelo, estaré ahí para escucharte-sus hombros se relajaron un poco-pero creo que debes hablar con tu familia, estas llevando una carga muy grande tu solo-cerró sus puños-estoy convencida que solo fue un accidente, porque se nota que tu familia te quiere mucho y no te guarda rencor-se arrodillo junto a él, le vio levantar la cara, sus ojos se encontraron-ve con tu familia, se que ellos lo esperan- de a poco sus ojos volvieron a tener un brillo, sabía que debajo de los lentes rojos hallaría el color miel que echaba de menos.

-tienes razón-se levanto del piso, le tendió la mano, ella la tomo y lo imito-tengo que hablar con mi familia-volvía a ser el mismo.

La miraba intensamente, como siempre quedo embelesada en su mirada, de pronto sintió que Ichigo movía sus dedos y los entrelazaba con los de ella, ese contacto se sintió tan cálido, como si su manos encajaran perfectamente, pero…

-bueno, ya me tengo que ir-movió su mano para soltarse, pero el intensificó el agarre.

-vamos juntos a casa-su mirada brillaba, no sabía que responder.

Pipirip-pipirip _Mugetsu llego una clienta_

Su seño se frunció mucho, esto le causo mucha gracia, pero por sobre todo se sentía feliz porque volvía a ser el mismo gruñón que conocía.

-no te preocupes, me sé el camino, nos vemos en casa-sintió que Ichigo le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar, con ese simple tacto una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-está bien-la soltó-nos vemos en nuestra casa.

Su mano se había vuelto fría, pero la última frase que le dijo hiso que sus mejillas ardieran, no quería que la viera.

-Adiós-se volteo rápidamente y salió, llego a la recepción donde dejo la tarjeta-adiós Nell-se despidió antes de salir a la calle.

Aun se sentía demasiado nerviosa por lo que se fue corriendo el departamento para liberar un poco de tensión; al entrar vio a Orihime en el living, estaba viendo una película de robots.

-hola Rukia-san-la saludó

-hola Orihime, iré a mi cuarto, luego bajo-lo dijo todo muy deprisa.

Subió las escaleras, entro a su pieza, cerró la puerta y se desplomo en el piso, sentía sus piernas de gelatina, su corazón latía descontrolado, no sabía si era por correr o por… una serie de imágenes de Ichigo aparecieron en su mente, y con cada una sentía que su corazón latía más rápido. No podía ser. Definitivamente era por la carrera que había hecho, solo por eso, nada más.

* * *

anime love: me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado! En este capítulo se supo un poco sobre si ira o no. Si, cada vez se acercan mas, Inoue ahora queda excluida pero más adelante volverá a tener algún papel más activo. Saludos

Cri Ever: lo siento pero aun no se sabe la explicación, se vienen cre capítulos dedicados a eso. Para mi apreciación no hacen llorar, pero yo no soy sensible así que no sirve mi opinión! xD Saludos!

Kawai-Maria: lo de Rukia falta para que se sepa. Lo siento pero vienen capítulos sin Ichiruki, dedicados a Ichigo u.u. Más adelante viene romance y celos, es que esta historia es larga D=. Lo siento si se vuelve aburrido. u_u


	13. Chapter 13

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow, cada vez que recibo un mensaje me hacen muy feliz! este capítulo será muy corto! pero como que no me convencía de ponerlo en el capitulo anterior, ni en el que sigue, así que este puede que sea como muy freak o no sé. xD

Capitulo 13

Era una completa cobarde. Luego de calmarse un poco bajo a comer con Orihime, devoró su comida, se disculpo diciendo que estaba muy cansada, se despidió de su amiga y volvió rápidamente a la seguridad de su cuarto. No quería encontrárselo, estaba feliz de haber ido a hablar con él, pero esa pequeña caricia en su mano la dejo en blanco ¿Qué significaba? Si es que de verdad tenía algún significado, podría ser algo que él hacia normalmente, pero lo sintió tan cálido, cuando lo recordaba la zona donde la toco volvía a arder, junto con sus mejillas. Se acostó esperando poder tener algo de calma, pero solo podía pensar lo ocurrido, no tenia noción del tiempo, solo esperaba que el sueño llegara a ella.

Toc-toc alguien tocaba su puerta

-Rukia ¿estás despierta?-era él, se arropo y fingió dormir-voy a entrar-escucho la puerta ser abierta, intento que su respiración fuera lo más relajada posible, pero escuchar sus pasos cada vez más cerca de su cama no ayudaba-¿Rukia?-susurro cerca de ella.

Solo silencio, sentía la mirada de él sobre ella, sentía que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, esperaba que la oscuridad lograra ocultar su sonrojo. Escucho el sonido de un papel, seguido de mas silencio, quería abrir los ojos para ver que tanto hacía, pero se controló, noto que el colchón se hundió un poco ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Sintió que algo le acaricio la mejilla, parecían ser sus dedos, le aparto el mechón que le cubría la cara, su instinto habría sido apartarlo de un golpe, pero al estar "durmiendo" no podía hacerlo, de pronto algo presiono su frente, fueron solo unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para hacerla sentir…

-buenas noches Rukia-el colchón volvió a su forma original, su mechón volvió a su lugar y la puerta se cerró.

No se movía, no podía, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrárselo aun ahí, así que conto hasta 100 y por fin los abrió, se sentó en su cama mirando detenidamente cada rincón de su habitación, no vio a Ichigo, pero sabía que todo lo que sintió si había ocurrido, ya que el papel con las indicaciones para recoger el pasaje, que ella había dejado en el velador, no estaba.

Era real, Ichigo había ida a su cuarto, se había llevado el papel, iba a ver a su familia, la había acariciado y le había besado la frente, esto último hiso que sus mejillas enrojecieran intensamente, se tiro de espalda en su cama, no quería seguir pensando, pero estaba segura que no tendría otra cosa en su cabeza que no fuera Ichigo, esta sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

Cri Ever: siempre he pensado que así arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, mitad insultos, mitad palabras de cariño xD. La explicación vendrá en 3 capítulos más, entremedio habrán capítulos de "relleno", pero que me gustan escribir xD, si se, lo hice para largo. Saludos.

anime love: *o* me hace feliz escuchar que esperas los capítulos! y que le tengas tanta confianza a la historia, le tienes más confianza que yo ajajajaja lo mas importante es que te guste las partes Ichiruki! es la idea del fic! =D

Mariposa-Infernal: siempre he sentido que ella niega lo que siente, por eso hice el fic así xD. Me hace feliz que la historia te haya gustado desde el principio y la sigas! espero que todo lo que viene te guste también! Saludos! =D

Loen: qué bueno que te guste!, aunque ahora la historia se desviara a Ichigo por los próximos capítulos. Inoue hará su aparición mas adelante. Este capítulo es en extremo corto, pero los próximos serán como siempre. Mi único miedo de hacerla larga es que con el tiempo se torna aburrida! pero ya la tengo pensada así xD. Saludos.

LunaticR: Hola! que feliz que hayas vuelto a comentar y que te guste la historia! =D Ajaja espero que los capítulos hayan activado tu imaginación. Saludos!


	14. Chapter 14

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Estoy muy feliz de que la historia haya superado los 50 review, nunca pensé que llegaria a eso, solo subí esta historia porque un día tuve una idea, pero quedaba como rara para solo un capitulo, así que invente una historia, entonces empecé a escribir en una agenda, cuando ya llevaba más de la mitad decidí pasarlo al pc, en un arrebato la subí a fanfiction, pero no creí que le gustaría a alguien, o solo a una persona, y con eso yo sería feliz! De verdad agradezco a cada persona que se toma el tiempo de leer esta historia, o que lo pone en follow o fav. Este capítulo es del largo habitual, se que el anterior fue corto. Los próximos capítulos se centran en Ichigo, así que no habrá Ichiruki por un rato, lo siento por eso. Espero que les guste este capítulo, aunque es como relleno xD. Saludos

Capitulo 14

Había pasado la noche casi en vela, muy entrada la madrugada pudo por fin conciliar el sueño, cuando despertó vio su reloj, eran pasadas los 2 pm, sabía que Orihime ya se habría ido a su universidad, pero no quería bajar, tenía miedo de verlo, estaba segura que él no sabía que estaba despierta la noche anterior, pero ¿podría ella actuar normal? No estaba segura, pero tampoco podía quedarse en cama para siempre, así que bajó la escalera lo más lento y en silencio que pudo, al llegar al comedor se encontró con dos notas en la mesa.

_Buenos días Rukia-san: intenté despertarse pero no pude, así que prepare el desayuno yo. Te deje un poco. Me fui a trabajar, pero vuelvo para la cena. _

_Orihime._

La primera nota estaba bien, nada de qué preocuparse, ahora venia la segunda, sabia de parte de quien era, pero no lo que diría, con la mano sudorosa la tomo.

_Rukia/Inoue: voy a viajar por unos días, creo que vuelvo el 18 o 19. Cuídense. _

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

Eso era todo, menos mal, aunque sintió un poco de decepción.

-NO!-que le pasaba, claro que no sentía decepción-mejor como algo-prendió la TV y se dirigió a la cocina, vio lo que le había dejado su amiga, pero se veía incomible, no sabría descifrar que le había echado al pan que encontró el mesón, le dio un mordisco, pero tuvo que botar el resto. Se preparo una sopa instantánea y se la comió en el sillón frente a la tv. Se baño, cambio de ropa y se fue a su trabajo. Iba temprano, así que decidió ir por el camino largo, se puso sus audífonos, conecto su mp3 y comenzó su recorrido, no quería tiempo para pensar, solo escuchar música y estar tranquila.

Se demoro una hora y media, pero lo valía, se sentía mejor, entro al café, saludo a sus compañeros mientras se dirigía a la parte de empleados, se cambio a su uniforme y empezó su jornada laboral.

A pesar de solo llevar dos horas de haber llegado, se sentía exhausta, las pocas horas de sueño, estaban haciendo efecto, sus ojeras se hacían cada vez más notorias.

-oh! Kuchiki-san que mala cara tienes ¿no dormiste bien ayer?- el gerente le hablaba mientras sacaba un abanico de los mismos tonos que su sombrero, blanco con verde.

- buenas tardes Urahara-san-era amable por preguntar- si, no dormí muy bien

-oh! La pequeña Kuchiki se porto mal- retiraba lo de amable.

-¡viejo pervertido! solo tuve insomnio

-bueno, toma un descanso, siéntate y bebe un café-por lo menos se preocupaba de ella-pero tú lo pagas.

-claro, gracias-fue a la parte delantera prepararse uno.

-hola Rukia! –se dio vuelta.

-hola Renji! ¿Como estas?-que extraño era verlo ahí

-bien, mucho mejor que tu-que gentil

-¡no seas así Renji! Trata bien a tu amiga-una mujer de cabellara negra despeinada le tiraba las orejas a modo de regaño

-lo siento Tatsuki- lo soltó-bueno Rukia, te presento a Arizawa Tatsuki

-mucho gusto! Arizawa-san- así que ella era su novia

-puedes decirme solo Tatsuki, ya que eres una amiga cercana de Renji-ya le caía muy bien.

-entonces tu dime Rukia-hacían una buena pareja- ¿y que los trae por aquí?

-a decir verdad vinimos a hablar contigo Rukia ¿tienes un minuto?-de repente se puso serio

-si, claro, justo me dieron un descanso, vamos a una mesa-los tres se sentaron, Rukia llevo su café, la pareja pidió café y pasteles.

-¿y bien? Que quieren hablar-no se imaginaba que podrían querer conversar con ella.

-es sobre Ichigo-ah! Ahora si tenía alguna idea.

-quiero saber que le dijiste-tan bruto como siempre- el no quería ir a ver su familia en estas fechas y estaba muy deprimido

-pero tu hablaste con él y se le paso, nosotros lo habíamos intentado tantas veces, pero no nos escuchaba-Tatsuki tenía cara suplicante.

-bueno, no creo haberle dicho algo fuera de lo común, le dije que había sido un accidente y que su familia no le guardaba rencor-no recordaba nada fuera de lo normal, excepto las miradas y caricias, pero eso no venia al caso.

-vaya, creí que tenias la receta mágica para levantarle el ánimo-dijo Tatsuki con su cara normal

-fue más aburrido de lo que pensé

-bueno, también veníamos a contarte otra cosa-Renji se había el desentendido mirando por la ventana.

-¿qué cosa?-sentía la curiosidad creciendo.

-que estamos viviendo juntos-vio que a su amigo se le coloreaban las mejillas.

-¿enserio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Felicidades!, aunque te compadezco Tatsuki, tener que vivir con semejante animal

-pero si ella me rego para aceptarla.

-¿Quién rogo a quien?-lo miro amenazadoramente.

-no te enojes, es una broma-reía nerviosamente.

Ellas se dieron una mirada cómplice y rieron también. Le dijeron que su relación aun no era oficial, y la razón que dieron de excusa para vivir juntos era que Tatsuki quería ahorrar dinero para comprar un dojo de karate, y Renji era el único que tenía espacio en su casa. Pasaron un agradable rato hablando, pero pronto tenía que volver a trabajar.

-bueno voy al baño y nos vamos-dijo Tatsuki mientras se levanta de la mesa y se perdía en el café.

-así que solo hablaste con el-sabía que saldría con ese tema.

-si-evitó su mirada.

-Rukia esto es serio ¿no sientes nada más que amistad por él?

-yo…no, es imposible-no sabía que responder.

-Rukia te pregunte que sentías

-Renji no se-lo volteo a ver-y aun que sintiera algo…tu sabes que es imposible…yo…-sentía que sus lagrimas caerían.

-Rukia no, perdón, es que no quiero que el sufra, ni tu tampoco-le tomo la mano-tienes que parar antes de que sea tarde y lo sabes.

-si-retuvo su mano y respiro profundamente-lo sé.

-¿están bien?-había vuelto Tatsuki

-si-se soltaron- ¿nos vamos?

-claro, adiós Rukia y cuanto contigo para cuidar a Ichigo si se deprime-le guiño el ojo, ella solo pudo fingir una sonrisa, no podía prometer algo así, aunque ella quisiera cuidarlo, para ella era imposible estar a su lado. Tendría que marcar una distancia entre los dos, aunque de solo pensarlo sentía un peso en su corazón.

* * *

Loen: me alegro que te gustara =D. Cuando dijiste verdaderos fans me emocioné, aunque esa palabra es como intimidante, tener fans suena como para personas famosas, prefiero la palabra lectores xD. Cuando dijiste lo que estaba de los primero, entre a verlo y ahí estaba, ajajaja xD. Nunca imagine que me dirían que les ponía una sonrisa en sus caras, o les haría el día, son emociones nuevas para mi, gracias por tus palabras. Saludos

Mariposa-Inferna: si, el en fondo el es muy tierno, estoy segura de eso. Me alegro que te gustara aunque fuera corto! =D Saludos.

Cri Ever: si, fue en extremo corto, me sentía mal por eso, pero si gusto entonces me siento más tranquila! =D

anime love: si, Rukia siempre estará ahí para ayudarlo. De a poco se acercando, va lento pero se acercan xD. Aquí ya está el capitulo, aunque no habrá Ichiruki por algunos capítulos, lo siento por eso u.u. Saludos.

May: Hola! Me alegro mucho que te este gustando la historia, y ¿soñaste con la escena del cuarto? a mi me gusto escribirla. Aquí ya va la continuación. Mmmm Grimmjow aparecerá pero poco y más adelante, es como un personaje terciario, lo siento por eso u.u. Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow. Aquí comienza a centrarse en Ichigo, son 2 capítulos, no estoy muy segura de si quedo bien este, el final aun no me convence por las palabras que escogí, pero no se me ocurrían ningunas otras. El próximo se sabrá como fueron las cosas. Saludos!

**Capitulo 15**

Había llegado a la estación a la hora escrita en el papel, tomo el tren y ya iba rumbo a su casa. Estaba nervioso, pero a la vez tranquilo, era una sensación extraña, no podía creer que iría a su casa para arreglar la situación con su familia, o por lo menos aclaras las cosas, pero lo que menos creía era que una enana agresiva lo hubiera convencido.

-Rukia…-no sabía que le pasaba con ella, nunca había acariciado a alguien así, solo en el host con sus clientas, pero no había sentido nada, en cambio al hacerlo con Rukia una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y acelero sus latidos, solo por rosar su mano, el resto de la noche no se había podido concentrar en sus demás clientas; cuando llego a casa recordó lo del las indicaciones para saber a qué hora tomar en tren, así que fue a su cuarto a pedirle el papel, al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, todo estaba en penumbras, miro a su alrededor y vio el papel en el velador, antes de salir volteo a verla, estaba profundamente dormida, una idea cruzo su mente, la iba a rechazar pero le fue imposible resistirse a volver a tocar su piel, acaricio sus mejillas, eran tan suaves como se veían, aprovecho que estaba dormida para mover su mechón rebelde, con este acto su cara quedo completamente a la vista, se veía tan hermosa e indefensa, dentro de el nació un gran sentimiento de protección y ternura, sintió el deseo de hacer algo, pero no quería despertarla, así que se inclino hacia ella, beso su frente y dijo _Buenas noches Rukia,_ pero al rosar con sus labios su piel, sintió un calor que se esparció por todo su cuerpo, se levanto de la cama sonrojado, la miro de reojo y vio sus mejillas coloradas, en ese momento le entro la duda de si realmente estaría durmiendo. Se sintió muy avergonzado, así que salió rápidamente de allí. No sabía que clases de poder tenía Rukia sobre él, ni lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, pero tampoco quería darle un nombre.

_Próxima estación Karakura, repito, próxima estación Karakura, los pasajeros que desciendan junten sus cosas porque ya vamos a llegar al andén, Gracias por preferir viajar en líneas Don Kanonji._

Solo llevaba un bolso, el cual se colgó al hombro, pasados unos minutos llegaron a la estación, miro su reloj, eran las dos y media. Su casa no estaba cerca, pero aun así prefirió ir caminando, solo seria media hora.

A medida que se iba acercando los nervios lo empezaron a invadir, no sabía cómo se tomarían el que apareciera en estas fechas, desde el entierro nunca más había ido a la tumba de su madre. La caminata se le hiso muy corta, tenía tantas cosas que pensar pero el tiempo pareció esfumarse y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente a su casa. Ahora solo le quedaba enfrentar la situación, respiro profundamente y entro.

-Tadai…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que una patada voladora aprecio de la nada, la esquivo y la propino una al responsable.

-buen trabajo hijo-le dijo su padre desde el piso.

-¿acaso no puedes dar la bienvenida como una persona normal?-siempre lo recibía así.

-¿oni-chan?-se asomo Yuzu desde el living-Oni-chan llegaste-al verlo los ojos se le pusieron llorosos-Okaeri

-tadaima- se esperaba esa reacción en ella.

-otou-san levántate del suelo, estabas con un paciente.

-Oh! Mi pequeña hija me está regañando ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-¡anda a tu consulta!-como dejaba a un paciente solo

-me voy porque quiero, no porque me lo digas-y desapareció.

-ese viejo no cambia-miro a su hermana, aun tenía los ojos llorosos-bueno, voy a mi pieza a dejar mi bolso.

-ah! Claro oni-chan, ¿quieres comer algo? Puedes tomar una ducha luego.

-no tengo hambre, no te preocupes, luego tomare una ducha-siguió por el pasillo en dirección hacia las escaleras- ¿y Karin?

-está jugando futbol con sus amigos-miro su reloj- pero ya debería estar por llegar.

-está bien-dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar a su cuarto de desplomo en su cama, se sentía cansado, no se esperaba que la recibida en su casa hubiera sido tan normal. Sabía que tendría que hablar con su padre, pero por ahora descansaría un poco.

Abrió los ojos, le tomo un poco de tiempo acordarse de que había ido a su casa, y del porque, vio el reloj junto a su cama, había dormido cuatro horas, decidió bañarse y luego bajo para cenar. Se encontró con Karin frente a la tv viendo un partido, se sentó junto a ella, esta lo miro y lo saludo como si nada, así era su hermana; comentaron las jugadas, luego de un rato Yuzu les dijo que en 5 minutos estaría listo, así que se lavaron las manos y se sentaron a la mesa. Fue una cena normal, con comentarios estúpidos de parte de su padre, golpes por parte de sus hijos, reclamos por parte de la castaña, abrazos a un poster gigante, bueno normal para los Kurosaki.

-estuvo delicioso Yuzu-dijo una vez terminado-extrañaba tus comidas.

-¿Qué no estás comiendo bien?- Yuzu lo dijo en forma de regaño.

-si he comido bien, Rukia cocina excelente…

-¿mi tercera hija te cocina? Que afortunado!

-no le digas tercera hija, pero si, ella siempre ha cocinado-¿Por qué tenía que ella salir en la conversación?

-y si cocina bien ¿de qué te quejas?-recrimino Karin

-no me quejo, solo que echaba de menos la comida de Yuzu que es como la de mamá-lo ultimo lo dijo son pensar.

-si, cocina muy parecido a Masaki-su padre tenía una expresión seria.

-es que encontré sus recetas y las practique-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-si, la cocina de mamá era la mejor-Karin tenia una mirada melancólica.

Odiaba ver esas expresiones en ellos, sabía que extrañaban a su mamá, y todo por su culpa.

-bueno hablando de mi amada Masaki, tengo listo el itinerario de lo que haremos mañana-saco una hoja-tenemos que levantarnos a las 6:00 AM, y haremos actividades durante todo el día, tenemos que descansar mucho, así que me retiro, buenas noches- se paro y se fue a su cuarto.

-nos hace levantarnos mas temprano cada año-dijo Karin-bueno veré un programa por mientras-llevó los platos a la cocina y se sentó en el living.

Yuzu se fue a la cocina y comenzó a lavar los platos.

-¿te ayudo?-le dijo desde su puesto.

-no te preocupes-pero no quería quedarse quieto.

-no es nada-ya estaba a su lado, mientras ella enjabonada, Ichigo los lavaba.

-gracias Oni-chan-dijo una vez terminado.

-no te preocupes-le re volvió el pelo.

-bueno vamos a acostarnos Karin-chan-la nombrada apago la tv-buenas noches Oni-chan

-buenas noches Ichi-ni-san-dijo la morena cuando ya salían del living.

-buenas noches-las escucho subir las escaleras.

Ya había pasado su primer día de vuelta a casa y no había podido decir nada de lo que tenia atorado en su garganta. Se había quedado parado en medio del living, miro a su alrededor hasta toparse con el gran cuadro de su madre.

-mamá…-la garganta aprecio cerrársele.

Apago las luces y fue a su cuarto. A pesar de haber dormido una siesta, se sentía extremadamente cansado, abrió las ropas de cama, se saco las zapatillas, y se acomodo a dormir, el sueño llego enseguida.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, dando de lleno en el rostro del peli naranjo, le molestaba tanta luz así que se empezó a despertar.

-ICHIGO!-entro su padre a su cuarto, el lo recibió con una patada.

-demonios viejo loco, despierta a la gente de una forma que no sea a gritos.

-bien hecho hijo, siempre hay que estar alerta-levantaba el dedo pulgar.

-otou-san ¿estás bien?-Yuzu estaba en la puerta.

-está bien, yerba mala nunca muere-Karin se detuvo en el pasillo.

-¿Cómo le dices eso a tu padre? ¿Por qué mi amada Karin no quiere a su papito?-lloraba desesperadamente-ven a mis brazos hija mía-antes de llegar a ella Ichigo y Karin le dieron un golpe.

-¡cállate cabra loca!-dijeron al unísono.

-los he educado bien-dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

- me daré una ducha-no soportaba mas

-está bien oni-chan, luego bajas a desayunar, tenemos que salir en una hora.

-okey-entro al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se cambio de ropa y bajo.

El desayuno fue como siempre eran las comidas en esta casa, un campo de batalla. Una hora después, ya todos tenían las cosas listas para irse. Por lo que dijeron en el desayuno, primero iban al cementerio, saludaban a su madre, la "invitaban" a un picnic, el cual lo hacían en el bosque cerca de su tumba, pasaban todo el día ahí, cuando ya se hacía de noche iban a despedirse y se devolvían a su casa. Decidieron ir a pie, quedaba a solo 15 minutos caminando, así que no había problema.

Una vez llegaron empezó a sentir el pecho apretado, cada paso que daba era una puntada de dolor. A lo lejos pudo distinguirla, a pesar de haberla visto una sola vez, jamás la olvidaría, todas las tumbas eran parecidas, pero la de su madre en la punta tenía un sol y 3 planetas orbitando a su alrededor. El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta y todo ruido desapareció, hasta que por fin estuvo frente a la tumba, pero su mirada estaba en el suelo, aun no podía enfrentar a su madre.

-hola mamá, te vinimos a ver-Yuzu fue la primera en hablar, se arrodilló, junto sus palmas y cerró los ojos.

-hola mamá- su melliza hiso lo mismo.

-hola Masaki-su padre no había usado la voz tonta de siempre.

Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, que se le hicieron eternos, no sabía que hacer, solo estaba como clavado al piso, con la vista baja.

-bueno como cada año te invitamos a un picnic-le mostró la canasta-Yuzu hiso todo, ha mejorado mucho en la cocina, ya casi le sale igual tu estofado.

-¡no! Es mentira Karin-chan, aún me falta mucho-los ojos se le pusieron llorosos-pero lo intentare hasta que me salga mejor.

-¿vamos?-dijeron sus hermanas, sabía que solo lo esperaban a él, pero sus músculos no respondían.

-adelántense hijas, enseguida vamos-su padre les hiso señas.

-pero…

-Okey, vamos Yuzu-la morena tomo a su hermana y se fueron por un sendero rumbo al bosque.

Sabía que su padre estaba esperando algo de él, que se moviera o hablara, y ya que la primera opción estaba más que descartada, opto por la segundo.

-¿Por qué…?-la voz se le quebró.

-¿por qué, qué?-se dio cuenta que aun no podría hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué un picnic?-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para evitar preguntar lo que de verdad quería saber-parece como si celebráramos algo-sonó como un reproche.

-por eso quería que vinieras, para que entendiera bien a que venimos-le toco el hombro-esta es una reunión familiar, donde nos juntamos con Masaki y le demostramos que estamos bien para que no se preocupe, porque ella se pondría triste si nos viera mal-a pesar de hablar de un tema tan triste, su voz estaba calmada-bueno, te esperamos en el bosque, solo tienes que seguir este sendero-y lo dejo solo.

Se sentía un estúpido por decir lo de la celebración, ahora entendía las razones para venir a ver a su madre, sintió que un pequeño peso se libero y volvió a sentir sus músculos, así que se dirigió al bosque, dándole un vistazo de reojo a la tumba de su madre.

Mientas se internaba en el bosque recordó que no tenía idea del lugar donde hacían el picnic, pero en ese instante escucho risas y fue en esa dirección, al acercarse los vio sentados en una manta, se veían felices, por unos momentos creyó ver a su madre riendo juntos a sus hermanas, lo volteaba a ver y le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara, no supo si solo era su deseo o fue real, pero en ese momento el peso de su cuerpo se esfumo y dentro del supo que su mamá no le guardaba rencor, sintió su pecho llenársele de una gran dicha mientras se sentaba junto a su familia a disfrutar del día.

* * *

**Cri Ever:** solo fue como relleno, pero era importante. Ahora vienen los capítulos de Ichigo y su familia, no sé si quedaron bien, intente que quedaran con sus personalidades. Saludos.

**anime love: **¿enserio te sigue gustando? saber eso me hace feliz =D, si también me gusta la pareja Tatsuki/Renji, se ven bien juntos con lo rudos que son. Eso se sabrá mas adelante, ahora vienen sobre Ichigo. Saludos.

**IchigoLoveKisshu: **Hola! Es que es un tema complicado, y como Renji lo sabe, con el demuestra que si le afecta, más adelante se sabrá que es. Aquí ya la continuo, pero se centrara en Ichigo. Saludos.

**May:**Hola! Habrán escenas Ichiruki así, pero más adelante, así que tendrás que esperar un poco u.u. El secreto de Rukia se sabrá mas adelante, falta para eso. Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes, y algunas de sus frases, para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow. Aquí ya terminamos con la historia familiar de Ichigo, puede que se confundan cuando Ichigo recuerda algo, espero que se entienda y no tenga problemas con eso u.u. Supongo que este puede ser uno de los capítulos más emotivos, pero no sé, solo espero haber podido plasmas bien las sensaciones, que haya quedado bien y que lo disfruten. Saludos.

**Capítulo 16**

El picnic estuvo muy bueno, después jugo futbol con Karin y el viejo, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estuvo al arco, ya no estaba para seguirles el ritmo a sus hijos. Fue una excelente tarde en familia, se sintió más ligero, pero aun había algo en su pecho que molestaba.

-bueno es tiempo de irnos-ya empezaba a anochecer- vamos a despedirnos de su madre.

-claro- la mellizas comenzaron a ordenar, el las ayudo.

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo frente a la tumba, aunque no se sentía tan mal como cuando llegaron.

-adiós mamá-Yuzu dejo unas flores que encontró en el bosque y derramo algunas lágrimas.

-adiós- Karin rezo en silencio y se limpio una lágrima traicionera que rodó por su mejilla.

Odiaba verlas así, sufriendo por la muerte de su madre, y más sabiendo que él era el culpable, de pronto las memorias volvieron a él, recordando cada detalle de ese día.

Había terminado su práctica de karate, a sus 8 años se había interesado por ese deporte, era un día lluvioso e iban con su madre caminando de vuelta a casa.

-¿estuvo entretenida la clase?-su madre siempre se interesaba por las cosas que hacia

-si, aunque Tatsuki volvió a vencerme-frunció su ceño

-no te enojes, solo tienes que practicar mas-le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-si, entrenare duramente para aprender más técnicas y así poder protegerlos a todos-ese era su sueño.

-ya te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito.

-si-estaba muy feliz de que lo animara.

De pronto un hombre se acerco por detrás de su madre, le dijo algo que él no entendió muy bien, pero su madre se puso muy extraña, le susurro algo al hombre y le soltó la mano.

-tranquilo Ichigo, solo vete a casa-el sujeto tironeo de su madre hasta perderse en un callejón.

-¿mamá?-sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, lo sentía, su mama nunca había puesto esa expresión antes, tenía mucho miedo, pero había decidió proteger a quienes quería así que los siguió.

Cuando llegó al callejón, vió que estaba siendo aprisionada contra una pared, tomo una piedra que encontró en el suelo, y se acerco lentamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se la tiro con fuerza a la cabeza al atacante, pero lo que para él era una gran roca parecía no ser lo suficiente para el hombre, que se dio vuelta mirándolo con odio y lo apunto con un arma, como la que portaban los policías. Lo último que recordaba era a su madre gritar, correr a abrazarlo, y el sonido como de un fuego artificial, y todo se fue a negro. Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió luego, gente gritando, luces rojas y azules, personas con batas blancas, eran solo fragmentos de imágenes que se acumulaban a medida que entraba y salía de la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó completamente, se encontraba en un cuarto de paredes blancas, su cabeza le dolía mucho, miro a su alrededor había una gran ventana a un lado izquierdo, dos puertas, una al frente del, y otra en la pared de la derecha, en un sillón estaban sus hermanas de 5 años dormidas, intento sentarse en la cama, pero le dolió todo el cuerpo. De pronto la puerta de su derecha se abrió y entró su padre.

-Ichigo, ya despertaste-tenia mal aspecto, se veía muy cansado-¿Cómo te sientes?

-me duele la cabeza- soportó el dolor apretando sus dientes, y se sentó en la cama, intentaba recordar por que le dolía tanto el cuerpo.

-es normal que te duela, te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza ¿recuerdas?

-más o menos-se concentró para traer sus memorias de vuelta, miro por la venta, estaba lloviendo, de pronto muchas imágenes cruzaron su cabeza-¿Dónde estaba cuando me caí?

-en un callejón-se había sentado al lado de su cama.

-¿un callejón?-mas imágenes, pero esta vez acompañadas de un grito_ ¡Ichigo!-_no estaba solo-miro a su padre-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Ichigo ella-apoyo los codos en sus rodillas y junto sus manos-tu madre murió.

Ichigo sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, su cuerpo de pronto se sintió pesado, se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar ¿Cómo era posible que su madre hubiera muerto? Tendría que ser una broma, pero sabía que su padre jamás bromearía con eso. De pronto sintió unas inmensas ganas de gritar, pero la voz no le salía, tenía la garganta apretada, miraba a todas partes, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en sus hermanas.

-ellas…-no podía decir nada más

-lo saben, lloraron hasta quedarse dormidas, pero también quería estar aquí cuando despertaras.

Las observo detenidamente y vio que en sus mejillas había quedado mascados los caminos que habían recorrido las lágrimas. Sus hermanas estaban sufriendo, su padre estaba sufriendo, y todo era por su culpa, habían vuelto todos sus recuerdos, sabía que su madre había muerto para salvarlo a él, de pronto se sintió sucio, había arrebato a la mujer más importante la vida de tres personas. No tenía derecho de sentirse triste, no derramaría ninguna lágrima, no podía dejar salir su tristeza, se la guardaría y nunca la dejaría salir, ese sería su castigo, por ser el causante de una tristeza que siempre estaría presente en su familia.

-oh no! Se me olvidaron los inciensos, Karin, Yuzu ¿pueden ir a comprar?-dijo el viejo, Karin le dio una mirada, suspiro y empezó a caminar.

-claro, vamos Yuzu-su melliza la miró confundida, pero la siguió por el sendero hacia la salida.

Ichigo solo las miró de reojo y volvió a posar su mirada en la tumba de su madre, estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos, que no tomo en cuenta lo que les dijo el viejo, escucho algo de comprar, solo reaccionó cuando un aroma a cigarrillo llego hasta el, se volteo y vio a su padre fumando.

-¿desde cuándo volviste a fumar viejo?-no recordaba haberlo visto hacerlos desde que nacieron las mellizas.

-tu madre, la única vez que me hiso un cumplido, fue cuando fumaba, decía que me veía guapo-le guiño el ojo.

-¿Por qué eres así?-este era el momento, sintió la mirada de su padre sobre el-¿Por qué nunca me has culpado de su muerte?-por fin pudo decir las palabras que tantos años había guardado-cuando desperté en el hospital, y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, estaba preparado para que me odiaran, pero en vez de eso, estaban felices de que estuviera bien-recordó la cara de felicidad de sus hermanas cuando despertó-¡hubiera sido más fácil se me hubieran culpado!

-¿culparte a ti?-su padre lo miraba confundido-se te culpara por la muerte de Masaki, ella de seguro no me lo perdonaría-dio una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo-es solo, que la mujer de la que me enamoré, era capaz de morir para proteger a su hijo- mostró una gran sonrisa-y no lo olvides, tu eres la persona por la que dio su vida la mujer yo amaba.

-papá-las palabras de su padre hicieron que por fin liberara lo que quedaba dentro de si.

-no pongas esa cara triste-le dio un golpe en la cabeza-vive bien Ichigo- le dio la espalda y empezó a recorrer el camino que habían hecho sus hermanas-vive bien, crece bien y envejece bien, y no te mueres antes que yo-se detuvo- y si puedes, muere con una sonrisa-siguió su camino-no vemos en la salida.

Lo vio alejarse hasta desaparecer entre las sombras: volteo a ver a la tumba de su madre, ahora sabía porque nadie lo culpaba, en parte entendía lo que quería decir su padre, sabía lo maravillosa que era su madre, y que ella no tendría ningún remordimiento de haber dado su vida por él, tal vez siempre lo había sabido, pero era el mismo el que no se podía perdonar, esperaba que con el tiempo eso cambiara un poco, pues conociendo a su madre, estaría triste si supiera que el cargaba con ese peso. Haría lo que le había dicho su padre, viviría bien, viviría su vida al máximo, aprovechando cada momento, solo así podría estar en paz consigo mismo, porque estab seguro que eso era lo que querría su madre para él.

-mamá, gracias por cuidar de mi siempre-aunque no estuviera físicamente, ella era un ángel guardián que cuidaba a su familia-viviré plenamente, y te hare estar orgullosa-sintió las lagrimas por fin correr libremente por sus mejillas-adiós mamá-se limpio la cara.

Empezó a recorrer el mismo camino que su familia, los vio esperando en la reja del cementerio, se sentía completamente diferente a como había llegado, aunque era de noche, en su interior un gran sol brillaba, la eterna lluvia de su interior se había detenido.

* * *

May: me alegro que te guste, pensé que tal vez que los pensamientos de Ichigo sobre lo ocurrido con Rukia podrían parecer relleno, pero creí que era importante poner que pasa por la mente de él, con respecto a ese tema. Si, ese capítulo fue más tierno, este es un poco más triste. Saludos.

anime love: *o* enserio te gusto? me alegro mucho, tenia mis dudas con el final, pero me siento más tranquila al saber que a alguien le gusto! ahora nos adentramos más en los sentimientos del fresa con respecto a la muerte de su madre, no sé si plasme bien su personalidad, espero que si. Chao!


	17. Chapter 17

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow. Bueno ya pasamos la historia de Ichigo, ahora volvemos a la historia, los próximos capítulos puede que les parezcan relleno, pero cada detalle es importante, y luego vendrán capítulos que se centren más en la relación Ichiruki. Saludos.

**Capitulo 17**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Ichigo había ido a ver a su familia, tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo le habría ido, pero no se atrevía a llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje, sabía que era un tema muy personal, algo que él tenia que enfrentar solo, por mucho que ella quisiera ayudarlo o apoyarlo, entendía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero aun así, sus ganas de tener noticias de él no disminuían.

-Rukia-san buenos días-eso la saco de sus pensamientos.

-buenos días Orihime, ya está casi listo el desayuno-su amiga empezó a poner la mesa.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, hablaron de muchas cosas, algunas sin sentido, lo que había servido para distraer su mente, hasta que su amiga saco cierto tema.

-¿y has sabido algo de Kurosaki-kun?-al decirlo se puso muy roja.

-no, nada-de nuevo esa angustia ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

-y ¿ya has decidido?-no, aun no se decidía a llamarlo

-no, no quiero hacerlo-no quiera presionarlo, además aun le rondaba por su cabeza la conversación con Renji.

-pero ya se van a cumplir los 3 meses-¿ah?

-¿tres mese de qué?-a veces su amiga hablaba cosas sin sentido.

-los tres meses de prueba que acordaron con Kurosaki-kun, el plazo se termina a fin de mes-su cara se torno algo triste.

Por otra parte, la de Rukia era de autentica sorpresa, se le había olvidado por completo eso de los 3 meses, en el momento en que propuso había aceptado de inmediato, porque no creía que el fresita durara ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? Sentía la mirada se su amiga sobre ella.

-ah! Pues no he pensado en eso-ahora tendría una nueva preocupación-¿tú qué piensas?

-oh! Pues –empezó a mirar para todos lados, era obvia su respuesta-no me molestaría que…pues…él se quedara-se convirtió en un tomate-a menos a ti te moleste, claro.

-no, no me molesta-ya se había acostumbrado a él.

-¡que bien!-pero no parecía del todo alegre-esperemos que el piense lo mismo.

-¿Cómo?-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-tal vez no le gusto el vecindario, o extraña su casa…-siguió nombrando razones, pero Rukia no escuchaba.

No había pensado en la posibilidad de que el fresita no quisiera seguir viviendo con ellas, es decir, ni se acordaba del pacto de 3 meses ¿Cómo se le iba a pasar por la mente que el se iría? Era impensable, además a su casa no podía volver, a menos que haya arreglado el problema que tenía con familia y quisiera volver a vivir con ellos, lo cual era lógico, todos preferirían vivir con su familia que con unas extrañas.

-¡empezó chappy!-gritó su amiga, Rukia la miro extrañada-es que parecías ida, y aunque te llamaba, no me respondías, decir eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió para llamar tu atención.

-ah! Perdon ¿Qué decías?-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdida es sus pensamiento?

-que habrá que hablar con Kurosaki-kun cuando vuelva.

-claro-¿y cuando demonios sería eso?-cuando llegue, nos reuniremos los 3 y le preguntaremos.

Terminaron el desayuno, y cada una se fue a sus obligaciones, Inoue se arreglo y salió rumbo a la universidad, Rukia se quedó haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, después de almorzar se dirigió a su trabajo. El resto del día fue normal, cuando termino su jornada laboral decidió no ir al host, no quería dejar sola a Orihime, así que se fue directo a casa.

Al entrar sintió voces provenientes del living ¿acaso Orihime había traído a alguien? Eso si que era raro, a menos que fuera Matsumoto, a medida que se fue acercando los murmullos se tornaban en voces claras, además de tener una mejor vista de los ocupantes del salón, a Orihime la vio enseguida, estaba en el sofá que daba de cara hacia la puerta, la otra persona estaba en el sillón que daba la espalda, pero a pesar de solo ver la silueta, lo reconoció.

-Bienvenida Rukia-san, mira Kurosaki-kun ya llego-el aludido se volteo a verla.

-Bienvenida-su mirada había cambiado, a pesar de estar con el ceño fruncido como siempre, sus ojos reflejaban tranquilidad, y hasta parecía que algo de cariño, eso le apretó el corazón y la invadió un gran deseo de abrazarlo.

-lo mismo digo-pero se controló apretando las manos en un puño-¿Cómo te fue?-esperaba no sonar muy ansiosa

-bien-sonrió de lado-muy bien-su mirada no se despegaba de la de ella, era como si con ese simple acto quisiera transmitirle todo lo que no decía con palabras.

-que bien-ella creía comprender lo que ocultaba -me alegro-no entendía de donde nacían las inmensas ganas de acercase a él que sentía, a duras penas las lograba reprimir, de la única manera que le pudo responder, fue con una sonrisa sincera.

El solo la miraba, realmente su mirada había cambiado, pero no quería sobre analizarlo, porque sabía que si se ponía a pensarlo, solo tendría más peguntas que respuestas, lo único que tenía claro, es que no podía apartar la mirada ese increíble color miel.

-llegó solo unos minutos antes que tu-casi se olvidaba de Orihime-estábamos esperándote para poder cenar todos juntos-miró a su amiga.

-iré a preparar-no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando a Ichigo, pero estaba segura de que era más del tiempo considerado normal, así que dejo su bolso en un sillón, y fue a refugiarse en la cocina. Escucho que conversaban, luego pasos de alguien que subía las escaleras y otros iban a la cocina, de verdad esperaba que entrara su amiga.

-¿te ayudo?-se notaba que estaba feliz por volver a ver a la fresita.

-hare unos fideos, pon las cosas en la mesa mientras-era lo mejor para el estomago de todos.

La comida transcurrió en total normalidad, aunque las bromas que se hacían mutuamente ya no eran tan hirientes como antes, o tal vez solo se estaba acostumbrando a su humor. Cuando terminaron, los dos peli naranjas se veían cansados, así que se ofreció a ordenar todo, ellos se lo agradecieron y fueron a sus cuartos, no era que no estuviera cansada, pero sabía que si se iba a acostar, se mantendrían despierta pensando en lo acontecido, así que quería agotar tus energías, para que al acostarse, el cansancio fuera tal, que apenas apoyara su cabeza en la almohada un profundo sueño se apoderara de ella, de pronto escuchó pasos entrando en la cocina.

-Orihime puedo hacerlo sola-siempre quería ayudar.

-solo vine por un vaso de agua, no vine a ayudarte-se acerco mas-y no soy Inoue

-ok-estaba detrás de ella, le había hablado cerca del oído- toma tu vaso de agua y vete a dormir-le dejo el vaso en el mesón, lo que menos quería era tenerlo cerca.

-sigues igual de grosera-sabia que lo decía para molestarla.

-y tu igual de naranja-no se le ocurrió ningún otro adjetivo.

-deja a mi pelo tranquilo ¿o prefieres que sea negro y largo?-porque tenía que hacer que recordara a Mugetsu.

-déjate de estupideces y vete a dormir-no quería traer esos recuerdo a su memoria justo ahora-se nota que estas exhausto

-está bien, ya me voy-¿tan fácil?-solo vine a decirte que ya arregle las cosas con mi familia-una inmensa alegría la invadió, pero no le preguntaría nada-gracias Rukia- y salió de la cocina.

Se volteo a verlo, aunque sabía que no estaría ahí ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso? Ella no había hecho nada por lo que él tuviera que agradecer, pero lo que menos entendía era porque su corazón latía tan fuerte ¿solo por escuchar esas palabras? Renji tenía razón, no podía seguir así, se estaba involucrando mucho con Ichigo, aunque tal vez para él era algo normal, pero no para ella, nunca había sentido nada as, además si esto seguía tendía que ver a un médico, porque estaba segura que por lo rápido que bombeaba su corazón, con el tiempo podría desarrollar alguna enfermedad cardiaca, todo por culpa de una zanahoria parlante.

* * *

**JertalxD**: Hola! =) si, era un capitulo triste, cuando yo lo escribía escuchaba canciones triste, así que entiendo un poco tu situación. Me alegro mucho que te gustara. Saludos!

**May:** *o* ¿enserio te gusto? creí que no agradaría que me centrar tanto en el, pero me hace feliz que te gustara. Aun tengo mis dudas de la manera en que lo maneje, pero es mi primera vez con un capitulo de este tipo, así que creo que salió bien. Saludos.

**anime love:** Me hace feliz saber que te gusto! =D si, es triste la historia, pero así me la imagine, aunque me costó un poco pensar como seria su muerte, pero cuando tuve la idea me pareció buena, así que creo que quedo bien. Aquí ya el capitulo. Saludos.

**Cri Ever:** no te preocupes si no puedes comentar algunos capítulos, cuando puedas, seré feliz de leer tus comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que te han gustado. ¿En serio te conmovió tanto? no creí que podría causar eso. Si, eran capítulos importantes para poder comprender a Ichigo, y que él pudiera madurar un poco, dejando un poco atrás sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y abrirse un poco más. Concuerdo contigo, yo también creo que una madre está dispuesta a darlo todo por sus hijos, hasta su vida, por eso admiro mucho a Masaki. No sé si los siguientes capítulos estarán bien, vienen bastante variados. Saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow. No estoy muy segura de este capítulo, si, es puro RELLENO!, pero es que según mis cuentas ya pasaron los 3 meses ajajajaja, tengo un pequeño calendario donde voy anotando las cosas, si, soy demasiado cuadrada. Puede que se aburran, ufff! solo me queda decirles lo siento.

**Capitulo 18**

Habían pasado algunos días desde su viaje, pero fuero días del terror, no creyó que afectara tanto que faltara 2 días a clases, que ingenuo, nunca más volvería a subestimar la universidad. Tuvo que conseguirse las materias con su amigo/enemigo Ishida, y casi rogarle al profesor Ukitake para que lo dejara dar los exámenes que habían hecho en su ausencia, como tenia las mejores notas, aceptó, pero serian de forma oral, así que los siguientes días se encerró en su cuarto a estudiar, solo salía para ir al baño, a la universidad, a su trabajo y a comer, que no eran más de 2 minutos. Pero su pesadilla ya había terminado, por fin era domingo y podría descansar tranquilamente, durmió hasta mas tarde de lo habitual, cuando se levanto, ya era hora de almorzar, que bien, se había despertado con hambre. Al bajar se encontró a sus compañeras ya sentadas a la mesa.

-buenas tardes feo durmiente-por lo menos lo saludo antes de insultarlo.

-buenas tardes Kurosaki-kun-igual que siempre.

-buenas-se sentó en el lugar que siempre ocupaba en la mesa.

-voy a servir-la morena fue a buscar los platos, al parecer solo lo esperaban a él-hoy come tranquilo, no solo tragues.

-uhum!-así que había notado su forma de actuar los últimos días, empezó a comer despacio.

-¿tu semana estuvo muy atareada?-que extraño, le estaba preguntando sobre su vida.

-más o menos-les explico lo de sus clases-ahora tengo que esperar los resultados.

-te mataste estudiando, debería irte bien-esa era su forma extraña forma de dale ánimos.

-si, sacaras buenas notar Kurosaki-kun-esa era una manera más normal de decirlo.

-si, gracias-no sabía si era porque comía mas lento, pero la comida la parecía exquisita.

El resto del tiempo hablaron de temas variados, el clima, televisión, etc. Cuando terminó, dejo su plato en la cocina y se dirigío a su cuarto.

-¡espera!- la morena lo llamaba-tenemos algo que hablar-se veía seria ¿había hecho algo malo? A lo mejor quería hablar de su viaje, o era sobre el gracias que le había dicho, recordar eso lo hiso sentir avergonzado.

-¿de qué?-bajo los escalones quedando frente a ella, para verla a la cara tenía que bajar su mirada, al ver su cara tan cerca, el recuerdo de cuando entro a su cuarto cruzo su mente.

-vamos al living- le dio la espalda-tenemos que hablar los tres-sacudió su cabeza para esfumar los últimos pensamientos y la siguió.

Las muchachas se sentaron en el sillón grande, y él en uno individual, de verdad parecía algo serio, se empezó a impacientar.

-¿y bien?-ellas lo llamaron así que ¿Por qué no decían nada? entre ellas intercambiaron una mirada y una comenzó.

-veras Kurosaki-kun, cuando nos conocimos, quiero decir el día que viniste por el departamento, hablamos, y dijimos muchas cosas, tu peleaste con Rukia-san, comimos galletas-¿de qué hablaba? no iba a ningún lado.

-lo que Orihime trata de decir-suspiro-es que a finales de mes se cumplen los 3 meses de prueba que acordamos el día que viniste por el departamento-era cierto, el había dicho lo de los 3 meses ¿tan rápido habían pasado?-¿te acuerdas?-hace 5 minutos no, pero ahora si.

-claro, yo fui el que lo dijo-¿acaso lo echarían? No era un mal compañero, no tenían razones para quererlo fuera.

-pues con Orihime hablamos y creemos que puedes seguir quedándote aquí-desvió la mirada hacia la ventana-a menos que tú quieras irte.

-¿eh?-no se esperaba eso para nada.

-porque si buscaste otro lugar o quieres volver a casa, con tu familia, te entendemos-la peli naranja asintió-solo queremos saber que harás-lo miro de reojo, no parecía muy interesada en la conversación.

-pues yo…-la verdad era que le gustaba el lugar, era espacioso, le quedaba cerca de la Universidad y del trabajo, sus compañeras lo trataban bien, bueno no tan bien, aunque no es que le importara mucho, aun no entendía porque no odiaba a la morena, había algo en ella que la hacían diferente, era tan…

-¡responde luego maldita sea!-enojona-¿crees que tenemos todo el tiempo para perder contigo?-estaba muy alterada, solo se demoraba un poco en responder, no era la gran cosa.

-¿tan importante soy que necesitas saber si me quedo o no?-lo miro sorprendida, su mejillas se tornaron rojas, y le comenzó a lanzar cojines.

-¡maldita fresa! ¡No me importa si está o no! ¡No te creas importante! -¿Cuántos cojines había en ese sillón?

-está bien, detente ¡enana agresiva!-él le lanzo uno.

-¡cálmense los dos!-la ojigris había sacado la voz.

-lo sentimos- dijeron ambos.

-Kurosaki-kun, es importante saber si te quedas o no-se sonrojo-yo quiero saber

-bien-respiro profundamente-no he visto ningún lugar-miro a la morena-y no tengo pensado volver a mi casa, tal vez después de terminar mi carrera e años-ya no estaba tan seria-pero, por ahora, este es mi hogar-ahora por fin lo volteo a ver.

-¿en serio Kurosaki-kun?-estaba sonriendo, pero tenía los ojos llorosos.

-pues si-lo estaba haciendo sentir un poco incomodo.

-bueno, con eso aclarado cada uno puede seguir con su día-se levanto del sillón y subió las escaleras.

-tiene razón-se limpio los ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió el mismo camino.

El prefirió quedarse donde estaba, ordeno los cojines lanzados, si que era temperamental la enana, pero era tan divertida, nunca lo admitiría, pero ella era una de las razones para no irse, aun no tenía claro el por qué, o si la consideraba una amiga o no, solo sabía que no la quería lejos, y por ahora la única conexión que tenia con ella era vivir bajo el mismo techo.

-nos vamos a trabajar Kurosaki-kun-las dos estaban en la puerta.

-ok- ¿cuanto tiempo habia pasado metido en sus pensamientos?

-adiós Kurosaki-kun-se despidió agitando fuertemente su mano en el aire.

-adiós Inoue-hiso un leve movimiento de la mano.

-chao Ichigo-la miro, estaba sonriendo.

-Ruk…-ya había cerrado la puerta.

¿Habia alucinado o era real? La enana le había dado una sonrisa totalmente sincera, se había visto tan linda.

-NO!-el no podía pensar eso, aunque esas palabras aparecía en su mente cada vez mas seguido.

Encendió la TV para callar sus estúpidos pensamientos con alguna película o serie, no quería pensar ese tipo idioteces, y menos si tenían relación con una enana agresiva de cabello negro, el no era de los que pensabas esas cursilerías.

* * *

**Cri Ever:** ajajajajaaj ¿tan mal estuvo que solo comentaste eso? entonces en este no comentaras nada, de verdad lo siento si volvió aburrida la historia.

**Loen:** *o* ¿en serio te seguía gustando aunque no haya mucho romance? es que la historia va lenta, pero habrán sus progresos. Muchas gracias a ti por pasarte por aquí y dejarme un comentario! =D

**anime love: **si, ya volvió la fresa, ajaja si, me pareció gracioso agregar eso del doctor, era una forma cómica de terminar el capitulo. Saludos


	19. Chapter 19

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow. Este capítulo, no sabría como describirlo, el próximo será un poco ¿extraño? ajajaja, espero que les guste. Saludos.

**Capitulo 19**

Habían pasado los días, ya se habían cumplido los 3 meses del pacto, ahora Ichigo era oficialmente su compañero de departamento, y para conmemorarlo, intercambiaron números de teléfono, no lo habían hecho antes, porque no sabían cuanto tiempo estaría con ellas. Todo estaba marchando bien, la convivencia seguía igual, se molestaban cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, pero esa era la forma en que se trataban, ya lo había aceptado. Por su parte, ya no iba tanto al host, solo una o dos veces por semana para mantener su cuenta, se aburría de ver tan seguido a su amigo Renji, algunas veces hasta jugaban a las cartas, además, en el tiempo que iba casi todos los días, noto que no había muchos progresos con los naranjitos, así que ni modo, tendría que pensar en otro plan, pero eso había supuesto un problema, ella no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema del amor, cuando era niña fue a colegios solo de mujeres, porque eran los de mejor nivel académico, a los 17, cuando por fin termino su vida escolar, decidió irse de casa, al principio costo que su Nii-sama aceptara, pero con ayuda de su hermana Hisana lo había podido convencer, al decirle que viviría solo con mujeres accedió de inmediato. Al recordar esto, cayó en la cuenta de que hace mucho no lo llamaba, cuando llegara a casa lo anotaría para acordarse de hacerlo, pero al cruzar la puerta todo pensamiento voló de su mente.

-Bienvenida-alguien había saltado a abrazarla, hasta casi asfixiarla.

-Hola Rangiku-los atributos de su amiga no la dejaban respirar.

-que saludo tan poco alegre-hiso un puchero mientas la soltaba.

-es que no podía respirar-bromeo.

-que mala, pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta-se dirigió al living.

-y ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-la siguió-la única noticia que no podrías traer, después de la anterior, es que estés embarazada-el el sofá estaba su peli naranja amiga- Hola Orihime.

-hola Rukia-san.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a estar embarazada? Primero quiero disfrutar de la vida de casados, por lo menos un año-los ojos se le iluminaron-luego hijos ¡y muchos!

-¿Gin sabe sobre el equipo de futbol que quieres tener?-vio las botellas de sake que su amiga trajo, fue a buscar vasos.

-claro, me dijo que no me olvidara de los reservas-las tres reían a carcajadas, mientras servía el sake.

-bueno ¿Por qué brindaremos esta noche?-dijo su rubia amiga, cuando cada una tenía su vaso en la mano.

-porque te dignaste a venir a la tierra de la soltería-bromeo

-que mala Rukia-san-también reía.

-da trabajo tener una casa con solo dos personas, estaba acostumbrada a que Rukia hiciera todo-otro puchero

-entonces brindemos por esto-señalo a todas-estos momentos que pasamos juntas.

Las caras de sus amigas se iluminaron, parecía como si fueran a llorar.

-¡si! ¡Salud por nosotras!-la rubia levanto su vaso en el aire.

-salud por nuestra amistad-la ojigris la secundo.

-¡salud!-imito a sus amigas, chocaron los vasos y comenzaron la noche de tragos.

Habían pasado largo rato hablando de lo que habían hecho, de cómo era la vida viviendo con Gin, de las materias que le gustaban a Orihime, de las anécdotas que les pasaban en el trabajo, y por supuesto de su nuevo compañero de apartamento.

-y ¿Cómo es el fresita? -había escuchado de Rukia el apodo y decidió usarlo.

-la primera impresión es que parece un delincuente, y por su actitud, también -recordó cuando lo vio parado en la puerta del departamento.

-no seas tan mala Rukia-san, el no es así para nada-se sonrojo-es guapo, responsable, amable, varonil…

-o sea que te gusta- la miraba picaronamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-mas roja no podía estar-pero yo…no creo…el…puede…si el…creo que si-se tapo la cara con las dos manos.

-¿necesitas una mejor respuesta?-con eso lo decía todo.

-ahora, definitivamente, quiero conocerlo-la curiosidad de Rangiku había sido desatada-¿y han habido algunos progresos?

-por lo que yo veo, no- suspiro recordando sus planes fallidos-es que el fresita es muy despistado y no se da cuenta de nada.

-¡que mal!-volteo a ver la pelinaranja-pero yo le sacaré alguna información-levanto el dedo pulgar-déjamelo a mí.

Rukia miro a Orihime, su cara de susto era evidente, es que la rubia a veces tenía ideas un tanto extrañas, esperaba que no se lo ocurriera preguntarle directamente se le gustaba la ojigris, uf! Esta reía otra noche larga, y estaba segura que amanecería con un gran dolor de cabeza. Rangiku le siguió preguntando a la pelinaranja sobre como era su príncipe azul, así que decidió ir a buscar algunas cosas para comer, cuando volvió, vio la hora, eran las 2:30 AM, normalmente a es ahora llegaba. Miro hacia la puerta en el momento justo en que esta se abrió, dejando ver a un delincuente de pelo naranja, violeta contra miel, pero su mirada no era igual que siempre, estaba un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué miras Rukia-san?- se acerco a ella y dirigió sus ojos en la misma dirección- oh! Kurosaki-kun, bienvenido-rápidamente Rangiku se acercó también.

-Hola fresita-se notaba lo emocionada que estaba.

-buenos noches-miro a la de grandes atributos, y luego volvió a posar su mirada en ella-Rukia ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-parecía algo serio.

-si, claro-le paso las papas fritas a la rubia y fue hasta él-dime-como respuesta, la tomo del brazo y la saco al pasillo, iba a reclamar pero el hablo antes.

-tenemos un problema-la estaba asustando.

-¿Cuál?-no la miraba a los ojos

-es que, un compañero de trabajo no pudo ir a su casa hoy-empezaba a entender hacia donde iba la conversación-y me pidió si yo lo podía alojar-la miraba de reojo-yo le dije que no, pero no había otra alternativa.

-¿y ahora está esperando abajo?-se cruzo de brazos.

-si-admitió con la cabeza gacha-lo siento, creí que estarían dormidas, el se irá en la mañana a primera hora, pero no sabía que tendrían invitados.

-primero, Rangiku no es invitada, ella antes vivía aquí, segundo, podrías haber llamado, descerebrado-con cada palabra agachaba mas la cabeza-tercero, no hay problema, se puede quedar-levanto tan rápido la mirada que creía que se había torcido el cuello.

-¿de verdad?-ya no tenía la mirada preocupada.

-claro imbécil ¿Cómo podríamos dejar a un amigo sin casa?-ahora la miraba de una manera indescifrable-de alguna manera nos acomodaremos, no te preocupes- la estaba poniendo nerviosa-entonces, ve a buscar a tu amigo, yo le aviso a Orihime-iba a volver a entrar pero él le tomo la mano, haciendo que volteara a verlo.

-gracias-sus ojos color miel parecían brillar.

-no te preo…preocupes-¿ahora tartamudeaba? Bueno ¿Quién la culparía? Sentir sus cálidos dedos sobre su mano la ponían en extremo nerviosa-somos compañeros de piso, tenemos que ayudarnos-su mirada se ensombreció y la soltó.

-claro-se dio la vuelta-iré por el-y la dejo totalmente confundida.

-Rukia-san ¿está todo bien?-se asomaba por la puerta.

-Orihime ¿hace cuanto estas ahí?- ¿habría visto algo? no quería que pensara algo que no era.

-recién, es que no volvías y me preocupe-de verdad que era una buena amiga-¿todo bien?

-si-bueno no todo-solo que Ichigo traerá a un amigo a quedarse hoy-omitió sus pensamientos-entremos-volvió junto a sus amigas.

-¿y el fresita?-tenía un poco de decepción en el rostro.

-al tiro sube-se sentó en el sillón-viene con un amigo.

-¿amigo? ¿No será gay?-no era la única que llegaba a esa conclusión

-¡NO!-ahora estaba roja, pero de rabia-¡el no puede ser gay!-lo dijo mas fuerte de lo recomendable.

-ejem! Buenas noches-hablando del rey de roma-lamento interrumpirlas, solo pasamos a presentarnos-ahora su amiga estaba pálida.

-¡buenos noches!-Ran se levanto y se puso frente a los muchachos, miro detenidamente al naranjito, y luego a su amigo, ella también lo hiso, parecía ser uno o dos años mayor, era extremadamente pálido, como si su piel nunca hubiera visto el sol, su pelo era negro y sus ojos de un color esmeralda, eran muy llamativos-gusto en conocerte fresita-kun!-le hablaba a Ichigo

-¿fresita-kun?-estaba en problemas

-si, así es como Rukia te dice-estaba en muchos problemas

-RU-KI-A!-la miro enojado-así que así me dices a mis espaldas, enana del demonio.

-¡es justo! Tú me dices enana-hace tiempo que no le decía así.

-pero no lo digo a tus espaldas, friki de los conejos-esto era el colmo

-¡otro apodo! Maldita naranja con patas-pero si era así entonces-y ¿cómo me dices a mis espaladas?-había dejado sin habla a la naranja.

-Rukia-se escucho una voz totalmente calmada, todos miraron en dirección al ojiverde-buenas noches, me llamo Ulquiorra Cifer-su tono de voz era profundo, lento, sin ninguna emoción-lo siento por tener que pedir pasar la noche aquí.

-¡ah! No te preocupes por eso- ¿de verdad era amigo del fresa? Era tan tranquilo

-bueno, ya que están aquí, sírvanse un trago con nosotras, yo me llamo Rangiku Matsumoto- los arrastro al living-¿les gusta el sake? porque hay para todos.

-iré por vasos-la capacidad de su amiga para sacar situaciones incomodas era sorprendente, cuando volvió estaban hablando animadamente.

-…cuando Gin me dijo que fuera a vivir con él, casi le digo que no, es que extrañaría mucho este par-abrazo a Rukia y Orihime-pero Ruki me convenció, así que por eso me fui-sirvió todos los vasos-bueno, salud porque aun somos jóvenes-todos bebieron, es que era imposible llevarle la contra-suficiente, ya hable mucho de mí, ahora quiero saber algo de ti Ichigo-kun ya que eres mi reemplazo aquí-le guiño el ojo, por su parte el se veía un poco sorprendido.

-mmmm-parecía incomodo-bueno, hazme preguntas y si puedo, te las respondo-al parecer el sake estaba haciendo efecto en él.

-como un juego ¡Qué bien!-le brillaban los ojos, esto no era bueno-empecemos ¿edad?

-21.

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-15 de julio.

-¿hermanos?

-dos hermanas, menores, mellizas.

-¿Dónde naciste?

-Karakura

-¿estudias o trabajas?

-las dos

-¿Dónde?

- universidad gotei 13 y mi trabajo es secreto.

-oh! Que malo-hiso puchero-¿Qué estudias?

-medicina.

-¿especialidad?

-aun no decido si general o pediatría.

-¿te ha gustado el departamento?

-obvio, o si no, no me hubiera quedado

-¿y la compañía?-se acerco un poco-¿te gusta?

-¿eh?-se veía incomodo, la miro de reojo-si, o si no también me hubiera ido.

-¿tienes novia?

-no

-¿eres virgen?-ALTO.

-creo que es suficiente interrogatorio por hoy-se levanto -voy por mas papas fritas, acompáñame Ran-la tomo del brazo y la llevo a la cocina.

-¿Qué paso?-ponía cara de inocente.

-sabes que esa cara no funciona conmigo-puso su cara normal-mejor-buscabas las papas.

-pero enserio ¿Qué paso?-hablaba en serio.

-nada, solo que las preguntas eran muy personales-aunque no sabía porque ella se había sentido incomoda.

-puede que si, pero son necesarias para saber de él, así ayudamos a nuestra pequeña princesa-era verdad, ella era Cupido, entonces ¿Por qué?

-si, pero tampoco tenemos que incomodarlo-excusas

-¿segura que no eras tú la incómoda?-sentía la intensa mirada de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-la miro seriamente

-no será que a ti también te gusta -no era juego, lo decía de verdad.

-no seas ridícula, sabes que no puedo amar a nadie-ella sabía de su destino.

-no debes, pero eso no detiene los sentimientos, el corazón no entiende razones, nada…

-¡basta!-bajo su mirada-no digas estupideces-aguanto el nudo en su garganta y la miro con su cara Kuchiki-no me gusta, ni ahora, ni nunca-tomo el plato que había llenado de papas-además, soy el Cupido de Orihime, no le puedo fallar-salió rumbo al living.

-Rukia-su mirada era de angustia-si solo notaras la mirada que te lanza el naranjito, sabrías que tu trabajo como Cupido es inútil-y siguió a su amiga.

Cuando volvió Orihime estaba conversando con los muchachos, solo le dirigía la mirada de reojo al pelo pincho. Su amiga era tan adorable, no podía fallarle, estaba segura de su decisión, ella velaría por el amor de su amiga, quería que fuera feliz, y si su felicidad era junta a Ichigo, ella haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograrlo.

* * *

**Cri Ever:** es que al ver tu comentario fue lo primero que pensé, si, soy un poco pesimista, pero te entiendo, a veces también me agarra la pereza, ahora ya no pensare eso cuando dejes un comentario más corto! =D. Saludos.

**I love shiro:** Hola! Me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta! *o* y que lo tengas en tus paginas favoritas. Si, te entiendo, cuando las historias son buenas y no actualizan una sufre mucho! yo actualizo seguido porque cuando lo empecé a publicar ya tenía varios capítulos hechos, y además me gusta responder rápido los reviews, y como lo hago por los capítulos, me apuro en subirlos ajajjajaa. Saludos.

**anime love:** jajajja me alegra saber que te gusto, es que hace tiempo no tenían una pelea, les hacía falta ajajaja, Saludos.


	20. Chapter 20

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow. Este capítulo es en extremo corto, no sé porque pero cada ciertos capitulo, sale un corto, adema es medio ¿extraño? ¿Intenso? ¿Raro? no sé cómo describirlo, puede que lo odien, pero en fin, aquí esta, el próximo lo subiré lo más rápido posible para compensar este, además el próximo tiene un acercamiento entre Rukia e Ichigo. Saludos.

**Capitulo 20**

Se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza, tal y como predijo, decidió bajar por un vaso de agua para tomarse una pastilla, y así disminuir un poco su tortura, pero cuando se dirigía a la cocina, unas voces la detuvieron en la escalera.

-¿ya te vas?-parecía ser Orihime.

-si-era muy seco en su respuesta, era Cifer.

-puedes comer algo antes, si quieres- siempre era tan amable.

-no-que serio

-bueno, si prefieres puedes llevarte algo para el camino-solo déjalo ir.

-no, gracias-¡maldito! aunque ahora había dicho gracias

-bueno, que te vaya bien Cifer-kun-podría apostar que su amiga había intentado sonreír.

-ya no tienes que seguir con el teatro de niña buena, Kurosaki no está presente-¿Quien se creía que era para tatar a su amiga así?

-¿a qué te refieres? -por su voz, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-eres muy tranparente, se nota tu interés por él, pero él no te tomará en cuenta.

-¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Acaso tiene novia? ¿El tiene a alguien que ama?-la angustia era palpable en su voz.

-no, y no sé si la ama, yo no creo en el amor, pero si está interesado en alguien, así que ríndete-¡MALDITO!

-no es tan fácil hacer lo que dices-estaba a punto de hacer llorar a su amiga.

-no es tan difícil, solo busca a alguien más en quien depositar tales sentimientos-que frio

-los sentimientos no se manejan, solo nacen y no se pueden controlar-esas palabras resonaron fuerte en su mente.

-que terca ¿acaso quieres que diga que todo resultara? ¿Qué vale la pena? Pues no lo hare, es mejor que lo sepas desde ahora mujer, el amor no es más que una ilusión pasajera, no sirve para nada, si sigues pensado ingenuamente, estarás condenada a sufrir-su voz seguía calmada-detente ahora para así evitar que tú y tus amigas hagan ridículo, tu por tener esperanzas y ellas al intentar ayudarte, es verdaderamente patético

¡PLAF!

-no te permito hable así de mis amigas- le había pegado una cachetada -ni que pisotees mis sentimientos-estaba realmente enojada -mis amigas me apoyan porque me quieren ver feliz, y puede que él no me corresponda, pero eso no cambia lo que pienso y siento.

-mujer, no tienes idea de lo que hablas, aun cuando sabes que no te corresponde, no cambiaras de parecer-hubo un ligero cambio en su tono de voz ¿estaba molesto?

-no es algo que pueda cambiar a elección, algún día puede que cambien, pero no ahora, esto es lo que siento, y no voy a hacer como que no están y ocultarlo-ya no había rastro de pena en su voz.

-eres extraña-eso había sonado como un cumplido-ya no tengo nada más que decir, adiós mujer-se escucho el sonido de la puerta, seguido de un golpe seco, corrió al living y encontró a su amiga de rodillas en el piso.

-¿Orihime?-no sabía que decir.

-Rukia-san-la miro, tenia lágrimas en sus ojos pero sonreía-¿escuchaste todo?

-más o menos-no sabía si era bueno decir que si o que no.

-es la primera vez que le pego a alguien-se miro la mano-aun me duele-entendió el significado tras esas palabras-es que lo que dijo…

-tranquila-se acerco y la abrazo-eres muy valiente.

-si-la sintió sollozar-gracias Rukia-san

No quería ver a su amiga así, quería hacer o decir algo para calmar su dolor, pero no se le ocurría nada, no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre el amor, ya sea correspondido o no, siempre se privó de ese sentimiento, pero por alguna razón, muy dentro de ella, creía comprender el dolor de su amiga, porque cuando escucho al muchacho pálido decir _"está interesado en alguien", _su pecho dolió, aun ahora al recordarlo dolía; una lágrima solitaria cayo de sus ojos, es solo su empatía con su amiga y no era su propio dolor, se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse.

* * *

**Cri Ever:** si, a mi también me gusta Ulquiorra, aunque lo hice muy malo aquí. Aajajaja si, entendí lo de Cupido, no te preocupes ;D, pero no adelantaré nada =X. Vives la vida al límite, ajaja me hace feliz saber que te entretiene, aunque no sé como será con este capítulo. Saludos.

**Minako-Sama13:** me hace muy feliz saber que cada vez te gusta más =D, espero que siga siendo así. Saludos.


	21. Chapter 21

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow. Este capítulo al fin contiene Ichiruki (ya era hora ¬¬) aunque no sé si les guste, siempre tengo dudas de como serán recibidos los capítulos ajajajja xD . **Abajo dejare una información así que por favor revísenla**, pero primero disfruten el capitulo.

**Capitulo 21**

Sabía que a su amiga le habían afectado mucho las palabras que le dijo Cifer. Los días siguientes a esa conversación había estado decaída, se le notaba en la mirada, además evitaba por todos los medios quedarse a solas con el naranjito, incluso unos días se iba a quedar a la casa de una compañera, les dijo que era para estudiar, no estaba segura si era verdad, pero tampoco quería preguntarle, ya le había dicho que si necesitaba cualquier cosa contara con ella, eran amigas y siempre la apoyaría.

-_Rukia_-algo tendría que hacer-_Rukia_-no podía quedarse sin hacer nada-¡ENANA!

-¿Qué?- por un minutos se había ido en sus pensamientos.

-enana ¿estás bien?-unos ojos color miel la miraban muy preocupados, de nuevo se perdía en su mirada-te quedaste callada y sin moverte

-¡ah! Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien-el miro hacia otro lado

-no te hagas la importante, no estaba preocupado ni nada parecido-era tan tonto, sus palabras se contradecían con sus acciones.

-claro, lo que digas-ahora que volvía a la realidad, se encontró en el living, comiendo unas galletas junto a Ichigo mientras veían una película.

Luego de haber almorzado, ella se fue a ver la TV al living, había pasado un rato si encontrar anda de interés hasta que se topo con una buena película, Identidad, justo en ese momento Ichigo paso a la cocina y la vio, dijo que también le gustaba y se quedo a verla, era una sorpresa saber que a él también le gustaban las películas de misterio. Le dijo que se podía quedar a verla si quería, así que se sentó en un sillón, eso si, ella en uno, y él en otro. De eso ya había pasado el tiempo y la película estaba llegando al desenlace, cuando la pantalla, de pronto, se fue a negro.

-¿Qué demonios?-miro a Ichigo con odio.

-no me mires así, yo no la apague-con la mano le indico donde estaba el control, muy lejos de él cabe decir.

-entonces ¿Qué paso?-lo miraba intensamente

-no se-se levantó y fue a prender la luz pero nada ocurrió-¿Qué demonios?

-¡hey! No me copies la frase-le lanzo un cojín.

-tranquila enana, parece que se corto la luz-se acerco a la ventana, ella lo siguió.

-diablos- todos los edificios estaban a oscuras-justo en la mejor parte.

-bueno, no hay nada que hacer-se devolvía al sillón.

No quería resignarse, pero era verdad, no había nada que hacer, desvió su mirada hacia la calle, pero algo llamo su atención, a pesar de no haber luz eléctrica las calles no se veían tan oscuras, volteo a ver hacia el cielo y comprendió la razón, una gran y brillante luna llena ilumina la noche.

-que hermosa-estaba como invitando a recorrer las calles, así que decidió hacerle caso-saldré a caminar-lo dijo en voz alta para convencerse.

-¿Qué?-se había olvidado de él.

-saldré a caminar-se puso sus zapatillas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡espera!-le impidió el paso-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿acaso eres sordo o solo imbécil? Dije que saldré a caminar-¿Qué le importaba a el?

-¡no! ¿Estás loca? Además ¿piensas salir así?-la señalo.

-¿que tiene mi ropa?-tenia puesto unos short que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y una polera un poco grande para ella, pero le gustaba ya que tenía unos dibujos que ella le había hecho-no me veo mal

-claro que no, por eso es malo que salgas sola-eso la hiso sonrojar, pero el parecía no haber reflexionado lo que había dicho-yo iré contigo.

-¿Qué? Yo no te he invitado-lo que menos quería era tenerlo cerca.

-pero solo así saldrás de aquí-se agacho un poco pare dejar su cara al mismo nivel –o sales conmigo o te amaro y no sales, elige-se estaba poniendo las zapatillas, ella solo apretó los puños-vamos-y salió

-espera maldita fresa-tomo las llaves y cerró la puerta.

Habían caminado un par de cuadras, la noche estaba hermosa, a pesar de no haber luz la luna iluminan su paseo, era una noche tranquila.

-tuviste una buena idea enana-siempre la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-pero sería mejor si estuviera sola-lo miro reprochándole

-de ser así ya te habrían pedido citas más de 20 imbéciles-se veía serio, pero lo decía en broma ¿o no?

-ósea que gracias a ti no tengo una cita hoy-bromeo.

-si-¿se burlaba de su soltería?

-y ¿Qué pasaría si yo quisiera tener alguna cita?-no sabía de donde había salido esa frase, ni de porque Ichigo la había tomado de la mano.

-puedes pedírselo a alguien que conozcas-de nuevo se podía perder en su mirada.

-Renji ya tiene a alguien-el agarre de su manos se hiso más fuerte.

-no me refiero a él-la miel se estaba convirtiendo en oro líquido.

-yo…-porque su mirada tenia tal efecto en ella, parecía que todo desaparecía y solo estaban él y ella.

-¿tu?-se acerco mas a ella, estaba en peligro.

-yo quiero…-¿Qué quería?-…un…-sería tan fácil perderse en el, fundirse con él, pero una frase cruzo su mente "_seré libre hasta los 21 años, luego volveré y cumpliré con mi deber, lo juro por el honor Kuchiki_"-…un helado.

-¿tu quieres un helado?-aflojo un poco el agarre.

-si-con un leve movimiento soltó su mano-en el parque hay un carrito que venden, vamos fresa-y salió corriendo.

Quería huir de él, de ese momento, pero más que nada, de lo que estaba sintiendo. El por supuesto corrido detrás de ella. Cuando Llegaron al parque, quiso cambiar de opinión, de noche se veía un poco siniestro, pero no podía decirle que se arrepentía de querer helado, porque sabía que la haría volver al tema anterior, así que camino por el que creía era el sendero correcto, luego de unos 15 minutos, aun no tenían helado.

-enana ¿segura que es por aquí?

-si-no

-¿no era por el otro camino?

-no- creo que si

-a este paso nunca tendrás tu dichoso helado-le sujeto la mano, oh no ¡Peligro!-vamos- y empezó a correr.

-¡suéltame zanahoria!-su mano ardía ¿de qué estaba hecho? ¿Acaso era un sol?

-listo, aquí es-estaban frente al carrito

-¿Cómo?-¿le tenía puesto GPS o algo?

-a veces vengo a correr-¿Cuándo?-cuando tú no estás en casa-¿le leía la mente?-no, pero tu mirada te delata-tenía una mirada de superioridad.

-vamos-giro su cabeza hacia el vendedor.

-hola pareja ¿un paseo a la luz de la luna? Que romántico ¿Qué sabores quieren?-¿Qué pasaba con este tipo?

-nosotros no…

-yo de chocolate ¿y tu Rukia?-no lo contradecía

-fresa-¡no! ¿Por qué justo esa palabra salió eso de su boca?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijiste que quieres Ichigo?-odiaba que su boca tuviera vida propia

-¡no! Vainilla, dije vainilla-muy tarde, sus mejillas ardían, y el pelo pincho reía a carcajadas.

Luego de su bochornosa compra, se sentaron en el pasto a comer su helado y así poder mirar la luna tranquilamente.

-¿realmente te gusta?-¿a qué se refería?-la luna.

-si, me encanta, es tan hermosa y misteriosa, no puedo dejar de mirarla-sentía que cada vez que la miraba, alejaba un poco sus problemas.

-como tu-casi se ahoga con el helado.

-¿perdón?-no quería pensar de más.

-es blanca como tu-desvió la mirada y quedaron en silencio.

-así que-su nerviosismo pedía a gritos un tema de conversación-¿Cómo va la universidad?

-bien-gran respuesta-mucha lectura como siempre.

-¿te hacen leer muchos libros?-que mala pregunta.

-si, y algunos son muy caros, así que solo los puedo leer de la biblioteca.

-pero no parece molestarte-la miro asombrado-por tu tono de voz.

-es verdad-sonrió de lado, lo había asombrado pero le gustaba-es que cuando voy aprovecho de sacar otros libros para leer.

-¿cómo cuales?-no es que de verdad le interesara, solo era un tema.

-bueno-la miraba de reojo-me gustan los libros de Shakespeare, o sobre música.

-Shakespeare y música, quien lo diría-en verdad era difícil de creer-a ver nómbrame sus obras.

- Antonio y Cleopatra, Romeo y Julieta, El mercader de Venecia -era cierto -tengo Hamlet y Macbeth, pero quiero Otelo, lo he buscado en las librerías, pero no le he encontrado-interesante

-¿y la música?-tal vez eran bandas tontas

-bad religión, aqua timez, Queen, Michael Jackson, One ok Rock-algunas a esas a ella también le gustaban-además toco la guitarra.

-¿en serio?-era multifacético

-si, pero está en mi casa en Karakura, cuando vayas puedes verla-le encantaban las guitarras.

-¡claro!-estaba muy entusiasmada.

-trato hecho, cuando vuelva a ir a mi casa te llevare conmigo-espera ¿Qué?

Solo ahora analizaba bien lo que acepto, se había concentrado en la guitarra, no en el hecho de ir a su casa, para ella no era gran cosa, pero la forma en que lo dijo sonaba más serio de lo que era, de nuevo se había perdido en el momento. Tenía que inventar algo como excusa para evitar ese viaje.

-yo no…-no se le venía ninguna decente.

-que hermosa noche-se recostó en el pasto mirando el cielo-se ven muchas estrellas

-¿eh?-ella lo imito-si, te dije que era buena idea salir.

-si-su voz sonó muy cerca de su oído-tuviste una gran idea-no quería voltear, pero una fuerza mayor a su autocontrol la hiso hacerlo.

-mis ideas siempre son buenas-se topo con su rostro.

Ahora empezaba a comprender que no eran los ojos rojos de Mugetsu, ni los mieles de Ichigo los que la dejaban hipnotizada, era EL, él la dejaba como idiotizada, haciéndola olvidar todo, casi hasta su nombre. No pudo evitar hacer un escudriño a su rostro, su ceño levemente fruncido, su intensa mirada, su recta nariz, su marcada mandíbula, y sus delgados pero atrayentes labios, respiraba un poco fuerte, dejando ver una dentadura perfecta, todo esto sumado a la luz de la luna, hacían que fuera imposible voltear a otro lado.

-Rukia-su voz era más ronca, sabía que la estaba observando, pero no se había podido contener de analizarlo con detalle.

De pronto sintió un calor en su cintura, no comprendió que era hasta que sintió unos delgados dedos rozar su polera, bajo la mirada y vio la mano de Ichigo sobre su cadera. No podía seguir así, tenía que alejarlo, pero su calor era tan abrumador que no le permitía pensar en nada mas, volvió a mirar su rostro, sus ojos brillaba a la luz de la luna, de pronto su cara estaba más iluminada, las luces del parque de habían encendido y la luz de luna se perdió entre las luces artificiales.

-ya llego la luz- se había perdido en el momento, pero ya estaba de vuelta-debemos irnos-miro hacia otro lado.

-claro-se fue el calor de su cintura y se levantaron, él le tendió la mano, pero ella pretendió no verlo y se paro sola. No quería sentir su calor cerca, porque cuando ya no lo tenía, se sentía extraña.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, estaba muy confundida con la actitud del naranjito, pero sobre todo con la propia. Tal vez debería hablar con él y contarle toda su verdad, así podrían volver a como era antes, pero ese precisamente era uno de los problemas ¿Qué había antes que esto? Parecía que su relación siempre había sido así, a veces hasta parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida, pero solo hacía 4 meses que se habían visto por primera vez. No sabía cómo había llegado a este punto, lo único que sabía era que no podía seguir avanzando.

-¿vamos a entrar?-habían llegado al departamento.

-si-ni cuenta se había dado.

Abrió la puerta, y entro casi corriendo, no quería seguir a su lado así que fue a servirse un vaso de agua, Ichigo por su parte había prendido la TV.

-bueno me iré a dormir-¿Por qué le informaba?-buenas noches.

-Rukia espera-oh no, esto era malo.

-estoy cansada, así que…-escuchaba los pasos de él cada vez mas cerca.

_¿A quien queremos? A Chappy_

_¿Cuándo lo queremos? Ahora_

-mi teléfono-miro la pantalla y se sintió mal-moshi moshi-algo en ella dolía.

_-hola Rukia-san-_no se escuchaba muy entusiasmada_-¿están bien? supe que se corto la luz por el sector de nuestro departamento._

-¡ah! Si, así fue, pero no te preocupes, ya volvió y estamos bien-aunque ahora ella se sentía horrible.

-_¿esta Kurosaki-kun contigo?_-podía apostar que se sonrojaba con una cara de tristeza.

-si-no podía seguir así-ahora si, es que yo salí a dar una vuelta, pero él se quedo en casa durmiendo.

-_que peligroso Rukia-san_-no podía contarle de su paseo.

-si, pero sabes que soy fuerte-podía soportar cualquier dolor.

-_bueno, si están todos bien, me quedo tranquila_-su pecho dolía-_mañana vuelvo, buenas noches._

-si, buenas noches-colgó.

Sabía que Ichigo la miraba interrogante, obviamente el no entendía porque mintió, pero ella no le explicaría, respiro profundamente y con su cara Kuchiki lo miro.

-fui sola de paseo, y nada ocurrió-el solo la miraba-no hay nada que hablar Ichigo, buenas noches-se fue a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta y espero hasta no escuchar ningún ruido de afuera, solo cuando estuvo completamente segura de que el no la había seguido, derramo las lagrimas que había estado aguantando. Se sentía horrible por haberse sentido bien junto a la fresa, su amiga lo quería y ella…ella… ¿ella qué? Ella nada, no sentía nada por él, no es que le cayera mal, pero agh! Su cabeza era un lio. No sabía bien que sentía por él, solo que era algo más fuerte que solo amistad, pero ella no podía sentir nada más que cariño por él, era de su amiga, ella solo era Cupido, ella no podía desarrollar sentimientos de amor, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca.

* * *

**INFORMACION**

Bueno tengo que decirles que no se si las próximas semanas puede actualizar tan seguido a como lo hago normalmente u.u, porque tengo que estudiar para una prueba importante. Intentare subir un capitulo por semana, o a lo mejor dos. Lo siento mucho de verdad ., pero es algo importante para mí. Pero apenas pase la prueba, volveré a subir seguido, de verdad lo siento y espero que no se les haga aburrido o se les valla el hilo de la historia. De verdad perdonen. Saludos

* * *

**anime love:** me alegro que te hayan divertido las preguntas, la verdad quería poner mas pero no se me ocurrían D=. Si, lo hice muy malo u.u . No quiero adelantar nada =X. Lo de la historia de Ulquiorra lo estoy pensado, es que no se si quieran o no conocer su historia, es que saldrían mas capítulos y créeme, tengo muchos escritos en mi cuaderno D=. Saludos

**Cri Ever:** ¿enserio te gusto? tuve muchas dudas si subirlo o no, por lo corto que era. Si, en tu comentario resumiste todo lo que quise plasmar *o*. Aquí ya el próximo, es que como el 20 fue cortó, quise subir este rápido. Saludos.

**May: **mi reacción fue a tu comentario fue =D y después D=. Si, subí muchos seguidos, y ahora otro ajajajjaja. Si, Ulquiorra fue malo, solo adelantare algo, no será así siempre ;D. Saludos.

**dominiqvelas: ***w* ¿enserio? me hace muy feliz saber que te haya gustado tanto. El secreto se sabrá pronto, así que después todas (os) sabremos ajajaja xD. y lo de que estén juntos...shhhhhh! secreto =X. La historia de Ichigo ha sido el capitulo mas dramático, esperaba poder plasmas bien las emociones, aunque no quería hacer llorar. Si no hay peleas tontas, no serian ellos ajajajaj xD Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Si la terminare, no te preocupes, aunque como he dicho, será larga D=. Saludos.

**Loen: **y seguirá así por algunos (muchos ¬¬) capítulos más. En realidad no sé porque salió corto, es que como que fue un extra del 19 aajajajaa. Ya que fue corto subo rápido el siguiente. Saludos.


	22. Chapter 22

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow. Si, me demore mucho lo sé, pero estos días han sido días de locos u.u. Me hicieron verdaderamente feliz por todo el apoyo que me dieron, de verdad **MUCHAS GRACIAS!** Bueno aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste, y que de lo que se enteren no sea muy aburrido. Saludos.

**Capitulo 22**

Agradecía a todos los dioses de la tierra, incluidos los shinigamis, que su amiga haya vuelto al departamento. La había extrañado mucho, le hacían falta sus comentarios extraños, pero también tenía otra razón, no quería quedarse sola con Ichigo. Aunque ella fue la que le dio a entender que olvidara todo, no podía hacerlo, intentaba hablaba con él como normalmente lo hacía, pero evitando por todos los medios tener que estar cerca de él o quedarse solos. Con cada día que pasaba, su mente y cuerpo se iban agotando, cosa que se notaba en su rendimiento laboral, estaba cometiendo errores tontos, por lo cual le dieron el domingo como día libre, creyendo que de esta forma le hacían un favor, si supieran.

-Rukia-san ¿me pasas el café?-solo tenía que resistir.

-claro-se lo entrego.

-¡oh! Queda poco ¿alguien más va a querer?- había que ir a comprar mercadería.

-no, gracias-y ahí estaba el causante de su estrés.

-yo tampoco-tendría que idear algo para salir de casa, si se quedaba ahí con él se volvería loca.

-¿estás bien Rukia -san? Te ves cansada-no podía seguir así, estaba preocupando a su amiga.

-si, estoy bien-sonrió.

-oigan, hoy voy a salir, no estaré en casa-se iría, podía estar tranquila, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía preocupada?-voy a estudiar a la casa de un amigo

-que bueno, digo lo de juntarte con tu amigo, no estudiar, aunque si te gusta estudiar esta bien-se había puesto roja.

-gracias Inoue-ahora era su turno de decir algo

-tu…-las palabras no salían, miro la mesa y vio el tarro de café-¿puedes pasar al supermercado?-que idiota.

-claro-suspiro

Cuando ya los dos se hubieron ido, pudo respirar más tranquila, pero a la vez el departamento se le hiso tan grande, se sentía vacía y sola. Su estado anímico era cero, en realidad menos que cero, no tenía ganas de nada, así que prendió la tv y se acurrucó en un rincón del sillón, veía las imágenes, pero realmente no prestaba atención.

Ring-ring

Estiro el brazo hasta el teléfono, que estaba en una mesa al lado del sillón.

-moshi-moshi-era una distracción por lo menos.

-hola ¿Rukia-chan?—creía reconocer esa voz

-¿Yuzu-chan?-estaba casi segura de que no se equivocaba.

-si, que bien que me reconozcas-se oía animada.

-claro ¿Cómo estás?-conversación de rutina.

-bien, extrañando a oni-chan, pero bien ¿y tú?-horrible

-bien-no podía decirle la verdad.

-¿se ha portado bien oni-chan?-eso la hiso sonrojar

-¿eh? Si, claro, ningún problema-menos mal que no la podía ver.

-¿y estará por ahí?

-no, salió a estudiar a la casa de una amigo-no se acordaba si había dicho el nombre.

-ah! Debe ser con Ishida-kun-se le escucho suspirar-bueno pero aprovecho de decírtelo a ti-si era algo sobre Ichigo ¿Por qué se lo decía a ella?-es que veras, se acerca el cumpleaños de oni-chan, y pues, siempre celebramos esas fechas aquí, y este año no será la excepción, así que llamaba para invitarte a ti y a Inoue-san para que vengan-había sido mucha información en poco tiempo.

-¿el cumpleaños de Ichigo?- tendría que ir a su casa.

-si, tendrán que venirse en tren, aunque son 3 horas de viaje-era mucho-Tenemos pensado empezar a las 19 hrs, será como una once, pero si se hace tarde se pueden quedar a dormir-había intentado anotar todo en una hoja, con tanta información se marearía-vendrás cierto-no sonaba a pregunta.

-pues no sé, tengo que ver si me coincide con el trabajo-sabia que le podían dar el día

-inténtalo por favor, y avísale a Inoue-san-¿su amiga querría ir?-bueno eso era, cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto-no sabía que responder.

-adiós Yuzu, saludos a tu familia-colgó

Su cabeza era un lio ¿sería buena idea ir? Podría inventar una excusa, sería fácil. Pero si su amiga le pedía que la acompañara ¿Qué le diría? ¿Podría decirle que no? ella era Cupido, tendría que apoyarla en todo, pero ¿ir a la casa de Ichigo?

Ring-ring

¿Es que acaso no la dejarían tranquila hoy?

-¿si?-ya no tenía ánimos.

-buenas tardes Rukia-¡oh! No, esa voz.

-Nii-sama-hace tiempo que no hablaba con él.

-si. Quiero verte hoy Rukia-no era una pregunta.

-claro, pasare después…

-ven a almorzar-la quería ver de inmediato.

-claro, allí estaré-corto

Aun tenía el teléfono en la mano, sabía que estaba temblando porque el cordón se balanceaba. Tenía que calmarse, respiro profundamente y decidió ir a cambiarse de ropa, no podía ir a la mansión Kuchiki en pijama. Se puso unos jeans que le llegaban a la rodilla, una polera blanca de tirantes con bordados morados, sobre esta un bolero negro y para terminar su conjunto, unas sandalias negras. Se maquillo un poco y llevo un bolso cruzado, sabía que no era la mejor elección, pero odiaba las carteras.

El camino se le hiso más corto de lo que era, no sabía si era porque estaba ansiosa o asustada. Cuando llegó, toco el timbre que estaba a un lado de la gran reja de entrada. Hablo con un empleado que al oír su nombre abrió la reja de inmediato. La mansión tenía un antejardín precioso y gigante, hasta había una pileta frente a la casa, lo cruzo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal, que se abrió antes de que la tocara.

-Bienvenida señorita Kuchiki-la recibió una de las pocas personas del servicio a la cual ella te tenía cariño.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames solamente por mi nombre, Hanataro? –este solo asintió con la cabeza-no te estoy retando

-si, lo sé seño…Rukia-sama-por lo menos era un avance.

-vine porque Nii-sama me mando a llamar-entro en el vestíbulo.

-si, la está esperando para almorzar-eran cerca de las 2 pm

-está bien-aun no tenía hambre, pero no era una pregunta

Se dirigieron al comedor. Siempre que entraba a ese salón se preguntaba si alguna vez la mesa había estado completamente llena, era gigante, mínimo calculaba que era para 50 personas, y como siempre en la punta estaba él.

-buenas tardes Rukia-dejo el periódico que leía a un lado y la miro.

-buenas tardes Nii-sama-la miraba muy serio.

-te he dicho que le quites el "sama", puede decirme Byakuya-aunque su mirada tan fría, como sus palabras, ella sabía que en el fondo no era así.

-me gusta decirte Oni-sama o Nii-sama-suspiro resignado.

-siéntate-le indico el puesto a su izquierda, porque el de la derecha era el que solía usar Hisana.

Comieron en un ambiente ameno, siempre se sentía tranquila cuando estaba con él, había estado asustada de ir porque no sabía si habría alguien más, pero al no encontrarse ningún pariente, podía sentirse completamente relajada.

-y ¿Cómo va tu vida en el departamento?-sabia que volvería al tema.

-bien-lo último que le había contado era que Matsumoto se iba-ya hace 4 meses que conseguimos un compañero de piso.

-¿compañero?-énfasis en la última o.

-si, pero es buena persona y…

-¿Cómo se llama?-otra vez

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-siempre lo mismo

-información clasificada-era para vigilarlo.

-no seas sobreprotector Nii-sama- el escupió el jugo que toma, ella comenzó a reír.

-¿y tu trabajo? –cambio el tema, sabía que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-bien, agotador pero bien-solo porque estaba acumulando estrés.

-te he dicho que no necesitas trabajar, puedo enviarte dinero.

-y yo te dije que quería vivir por mi cuenta antes de…-calló ¿Por qué siempre tenían que llegar a ese tema?

-no quiero que te sientas obliga a hacerlo, no quiero que hagas algo en contra de tu voluntad-era cierto, el siempre se había opuesto en la decisión que había tomado.

-esto es lo que quiero hacer-pero como toda Kuchiki, era muy terca.

-espero que no te arrepientas cuando ya sea muy tarde- él de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

-no te preocupes, no me arrepentiré-desde pequeña había decidido su propio destino, no cambiaria de idea ahora.

Luego de almorzar, fueron al estudio, pasaron la tarde como lo solían hacer cuando ella aun vivía ahí, su hermano frente a la computadora trabajando mientras ella se dedicaba a ver los libros que tenían en las repisas, era impresionante la cantidad que había, siempre se preguntaba de donde habían salido tantos, pasaba de titulo en titulo hasta que uno llamo su atención.

-Nii-sama ¿puedo llevarme este libro?-se le había ocurrido una idea.

-claro-no le ponía atención

-pero no es para mí, lo voy a regalar- volteo a verla.

-¿es para alguien importante?-no supo que responder a eso

-bueno, más o menos-no lo estaba convenciendo-pero al dárselo, yo me sentiría muy feliz.

-está bien-volvió a centrarse en el trabajo

-¡Muchas gracias Nii-sama!-esperaba que lo que tenía planeado resultara.

El resto de la tarde fue muy agradable, su hermano la invito a cenar, habría aceptado encantada, si no fuera porque al caer la tarde, los demás familiares empezaron a llegar, pasaban por estudio a saludar al heredero Kuchiki, pero a ella solo la miraban y cuchicheaban al salir, estaba segura de que si se quedaba tendría que soportar las habladurías durante toda la comida, así que prefirió irse.

Sabía que no era bienvenida en esa mansión, los familiares la miraban con desprecio por ser la hermana pequeña de Hisana, todos decían que había engañado al heredero Kuchiki, y se había casado con él por su dinero, pero ella sabía que no era así, ella había visto que el amor que se profesaban era puro, vio todo lo que les había costado sacar su amor a flote, entre todos los complots e intrigas que habían puesto contra ellos, pero su fidelidad y amor había sido más fuerte. Cuando por fin se casaron, Rukia estaba muy feliz, creía que no recibiría una noticia mejor que esa, pero al enterarse de que Byakuya también la haría parte de la familia Kuchiki, fue el día más feliz de su vida. Aunque esa dicha no duro mucho, al poco tiempo de empezar a vivir en la mansión, se dio cuenta que los demás le harían la vida imposible. Luego de algunos años entendió la razón, cuando Byakuya se caso con su hermana, rompió el compromiso con Kukaku Shiba, obviamente era un matrimonio arreglado, solo por conveniencia monetaria, pero aun así los habían ofendido, y los Shiba no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados después de ser humillados de esa forma, estuvieron a punto de romper todas las sociedad que tenían, pero al final decidieron que iba a seguir negociando solo si su primer hijo o hija se casaba con alguno de las herederos del clan Shiba; el cabecilla de los Kuchiki, en ese tiempo, acepto, pero al poco tiempo una terrible noticia puso en peligro los negocios y la felicidad de su hermana, Hisana era estéril, fue entonces cuando todo el odio cayó sobre ellas. En ese tiempo su hermana pensaba seriamente dejar a Byakuya, no quería crearle más problemas con su familia, pero Rukia veía en sus ojos la angustia que eso le causaba, así que a la corta edad de 10 años, pidió hablar con el cabecilla del clan Kuchiki. Al principio no la querían dejar hacerlo, decían que una niña bastarda no podía tener el honor de estar frente al cabecilla, pero al decir que tenía una solución al conflicto, le otorgaron el permiso. Cuando estuvo frente a él no había ninguna duda en su mente, estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, esta era la más grande e importante decisión de su corta vida.

-Ginrei-sama, se del problema que atraviesa la familia, así que vengo a darle una solución, yo me casare con el heredero del clan Shiba, así que deje en paz a mi familia- se arrodillo delante de él.

El no dijo nada, solo hiso un movimiento de mano para que la sacaran de ahí. Se sintió muy desanimada después de eso. Pasaron algunos días cuando llamaron a reunir a toda la familia, donde les comunicaron la petición que había hecho Rukia y que la respuesta era positiva, Rukia se tendría que casar con el siguiente heredero del clan Shiba, obviamente su hermana se opuso, creyó que la estaban obligando, pero le explico que ella había tomado esa decisión. Cuando estuvieron solas, Hisana la regaño fuertemente, pero nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de parecer, su destino estaba ya escrito. Su hermana no entendía que motivos tenia para haber hecho eso, y Rukia no quería explicárselo, sabía que si le decía que era para que no dejara a Byakuya se enojaría mucho mas, pero es que para Rukia mientras pudiera conservar la felicidad de su hermana, ella sería feliz, aunque tuviera que renunciara tener un sueño, una carrera profesional, o incluso al amor de su vida, todo eso no le importaba, su hermana merecía ser feliz, ya había sacrificado mucho para cuidarla cuando eran niñas, y esa era su forma de retribuirle todo el amor y felicidad que le habían dado Hisana y Byakuya. Nunca se arrepentiría, pasara lo que pasara, nunca se echaría para atrás en esa decisión.

* * *

**JertalxD:** Malditos estudios que no dejan tiempo. Muchas gracias, estudiare mucho para que el tiempo que no puede subir valga la pena. Saludos.

**Loen:** muchas gracias por tus palabras y apoyo. Me gusta mucho contestar review, a veces subía capítulos para poder contestarlos, porque creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, y esta vez moría de ganas de poder contestarlos, pero el capitulo necesitaba arreglos, a veces me preguntaba si los leían o no xD. Saludos.

**Minako-Sama13:** si, Rukia es terca. Me alegro que te guste, y gracias por tus palabras, no creo ser buena escritora, solo normal ajaja xD. Saludos.

**dominiqvelas: **Gracias por las buenas vibras! espero que te siga gustando el fic. Si, nos veremos una o dos veces xD. Saludos.

**anime love:** me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, fue completamente Ichiruki xD, aunque intente poner romance, comedia y algunas partes tristes. Si, es complicada la situación, pero esa es la gracia del fic xD. Gracias por los ánimos, yo quiero que pase rápido el tiempo y poder actualizar más seguido. Saludos.

**Cri Ever: **si, hacía falta Ichiruki! xD aunque no entendí que significa "que cucos que son madre!" xD. A mi se me hiso gracioso escribir lo del helado, aunque pensé que podría ser algo tonto xD. Gracias por desearme suerte. Saludos.

**IchigoLoveKisshu: **lo siento de verdad, a mi tampoco me gusta no poder actualizar D=. Pero intentare no demorarme mucho. Saludos.

**May:** ajajaja entonces yo también hice algo malo, porque no me gusta no poder actualizar seguido D=. Me hace muy feliz saber que te gusto tanto, y que te lo hayas podido imaginar todo, a veces tengo dudas de si logro plasmar toda la situación o las miradas. Gracias por los ánimos =D. Créeme que los reviso mucho, por eso me dolió mucho saber que había pasado algo así, me sentí horrible, tendré que revisarlos todavía mas, de verdad odio que hayan ese tipo de errores u.u. De verdad lo lamento e intentare que no hayan más! Saludos.


	23. Chapter 23

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow. Bueno este capitulo tiene como de todo, en el anterior no puse que el cumpleaños de Ichigo era en dos días, pero bueno, aquí esta! xD Me costó estar segura de este capítulo, como que las palabras que elegí no me convencieron, pero bueno, espero que no sea tan malo. Saludos.

**Capitulo 23**

Llegó extremadamente cansada de la casa de su hermano, tanto física como sicológicamente, quería llegar cuanto antes para poder dormir. Al entrar a su habitación vio la hoja con las indicaciones para el cumpleaños de Ichigo, casi lo había olvidado, reescribió todo en una nota para Inoue, pero como aun no había llegado, se la dejo en su cuarto y por fin se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente encontró un papel bajo su puerta, era de parte de su amiga, le decía que quería ir, pero no sola, así que le preguntaba si la podía acompañar, Rukia mas o menos se esperaba algo así, aún no estaba segura de si era buena idea ir, pero quería apoyar a su amiga, así que la llamó y quedaron de acuerdo que se encontrarían en la estación de trenes a las 3 pm, solo en ese momento vio la hora, eran las 12 ¿tanto había dormido? Luego de cortar bajo a la cocina a prepararse un almuerzayuno, ordeno un poco la casa, se baño, cambio de ropa y salió a las 2 en punto.

Llego a la estación justo a las 3, rápidamente se encontró con su amiga y compraron los boletos para las 3:30. Aun algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir incomoda de ir a la casa de la fresa, pero a ver la cara de felicidad de su amiga, se convenció de que nada malo pasaría.

-¿y qué le vas a regalar Rukia-san?-ya iban en el tren

-ah! Primero dime tu- quería asegurarse de algo.

-la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo-se notaba preocupada

-no te preocupes, yo compre algo para que le regales-supuso que eso pasaría

-¿enserio? aunque igual le compre algo, cuando iba a la estación la vi de pasada en una tienda-busco algo en su bolso-mira es una corbata-se la mostro, era naranja

-que interesante regalo, pero yo se la doy y tu le das esto-de su bolso saco un libro

-¿estas segura?-no se veía muy convencida-¿le gustara? ¿Y si prefiere la corbata?

-estoy segura, cuando llamó su hermana le pregunté que le gustaría como regalo-no podía contarle la verdad-y ella dijo que esto era lo que quería.

-si es así ¡muchas gracias!-lo tomo-se ve viejo ¿es usado?-no tenía sentido contarle todo.

-si, era el único que quedaba-en parte era verdad que era el único

-bueno toma-le dio $5000 pesos*-¿costo más?-era mejor dejarlo así

-no, así está bien-algunas cosas es mejor mantenerlas en secreto.

El resto del camino su amiga lo dedico a dormir, por su parte Rukia decidió escuchar música, hubiera leído, si supiera donde había dejado el libro que había empezado a leer, no lo podía encontrar desde hacía algunos meses, resignada, se dedico a ver por la ventana. Observaba como cambiaba el paisaje de una gran urbanización a ciudades más rurales, era una muy buena vista.

_Próxima estación Karakura, repito, próxima estación Karakura, los pasajeros que desciendan junten sus cosas porque ya vamos a llegar al andén, Gracias por preferir viajar en líneas Don Kanonji._

Era hora, despertó a Orihime, ordenaron sus cosas y bajaron del tren. Ya fuera de la estación, hicieron parar un taxi, le dio la dirección y en 10 minutos ya estaban frente al pequeño consultorio Kurosaki, un cartel en la puerta llamo su atención "cerrado, solo emergencias". Rodearon un poco el lugar hasta que encontraron con la puerta principal, golpearon y en menos de un segundo se abrió.

-¡oh! Pero si son mi quería tercera hija y la encantadora Orihime-chan-las estaba abrazando efusivamente

-buenas tardes-apenas pudieron pronunciar

-otou-san, deja tranquila a las visitas-detrás de él apareció Yuzu-hola Rukia-chan, Orihime-san, pasen-el señor Kurosaki las soltó y entraron-estamos inflando globos y haciendo el pastel.

-Todo para el estúpido de mi hijo-las guio al living donde se encontraron con la melliza morena.

-Hola Karin-chan-su amiga la saludo amistosamente, al parecer se quería ganar al cariño de la familia.

-hola Orihime-san, hola Rukia-san-veía un partido de futbol

-hola Karin-chan-miro a su alrededor, era una casa muy acogedora, pero su vista se fijo en un cuadro gigante que había en la pared, era la imagen de una mujer muy hermosa.

-ella es nuestra mamá-no sabía en qué momento Karin llago a su lado-se llamaba Masaki-así que ella era la madre de Ichigo-el cuadro gigante fue idea del viejo.

-es hermosa-tenia cierto parecido a Orihime

-si, no sé como se fijo en un viejo como ese-señalo a su padre

-es que tengo un encanto natural con las damas ¿verdad?-apareció detrás de ellas, guiñando un ojo.

-cállate viejo- lo empujo para alejarlo.

-Karin, otou-san dejen de jugar y vengan a ayudar con la decoración-la castaña estaba poniendo los adornos.

-oh No, mi querida hija Yuzu me regaña –dramatizaba la situación.

-déjalo Yuzu, sabes que Ichi-ni-san odia las fiestas-típico de la naranja

-¡oh! No ayudas en nada-inflo las mejillas

-yo ayudo-su amiga se había ofrecido.

-gracias Orihime-san-le paso algunos globos-entonces Karin ve a ver cómo va el pastel

-¿acaso quieres que lo queme?-se notaba que no quería hacerlo

-yo puedo verlo, se me da bien la repostería-algo la había impulsado a querer ayudar

-¡Mi tercera hija hará el paste! Que afortunado me siento-lloraba de felicidad

-oni-chan nos comento que tu cocinabas-¿había hablado de ella?- así que también sabes de repostería ¡que bien! mira por allí está la cocina-le indico con el dedo.

-ah! claro-fue a la cocina, el bizcochuelo estaba listo, miro el mesón y vio los ingredientes -¿fresas con chocolate?

-si, Ichi-ni-san ama el chocolate-aunque decía que no quería ayudar, ahí estaba.

-si, lo sé-noto que la miraba interrogante-es que él trae chocolate del supermercado-no tenía por qué contarle como se entero de sus gustos-bueno, manos a la obra.

El rato que pasaran ordenando y cocinando se la había hecho muy divertido, entre los reclamos de Yuzu, las respuestas ingeniosas de Karin, las locuras de Ishin-san, no había forma de aburrirse. En ese ambiente se sentía tranquila, como si de verdad fuera su tercera hija, pero el tiempo pasaba y de a poco empezaron a llegar los invitados, el primer grupo en llegar fueron los amigos del trabajo, Nell con su novio Grimmjow, eran polos totalmente opuestos, ella era tan infantil y el tenia una personalidad muy bestial, también llegaron Ulquiorra, aun no le inspiraba confianza, Renji y Tatsuki, ella aunque no trabajara con ellos, llego con el grupo ya que estaba viviendo con Renji, y además era la amiga de la infancia de Ichigo. Luego llegó el grupo de amigos del instituto, Yasutora Sado, Mizuiro Kojima, Asano Keigo e Ishida Uryuu, que aun era compañero de Ichigo ya que ambos estudiaban medicina. Todos estaban en el living conversando y comiendo lo que habían preparado. Cerca de las 7:30, se abrió la puerta dejando ver una cabellera naranja.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo!-gritaron todos en cuanto entro al living, a pesar de que sabía de la fiesta se veía sorprendido

-gracias-parecía estar en transe mientras recibía los saludos de su familia y amigos, cuando estuvo frente a ella, se miraron fijamente, era la primera vez en varios días que lo tenía tan cerca.

-felicidades-se puso un poco nerviosa y la sonrisa le salió demasiado fingida

-si me vas a sonreír así, mejor no lo hagas-el tenia razón, aunque le dolieron sus palabras.

-Felicidades, eres un año más viejo fresa-el sonrió de lado

-así está mejor-con una mano le desordeno el pelo-gracias por venir-siguió saludando a los invitados.

Sabía que la había dejado hecha un desastre, pero por hoy no le molestaba. Luego de un rato de conversación, Yuzu puso la torta en el comedor y llamo a que todos se reunieran.

-oni-chan ven a soplar las velitas-apagaron las luces, él se sentó frente al pastel.

"Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Ichigo, que los cumplas feliz"

-Los tres deseos-grito Yuzu.

-eso no echi-Tatsuki

-es para hoy-Renji

-cállense maldita sea-soplo y todo quedo a oscuras por unos segundos, hasta que su hermana encendió la luz.

-ahora la mascada*-el cabeza de piña tenía una mirada diabólica.

-no sean infantiles-aunque intentaba sonar indiferente, se notaba en su expresión que estaba preocupado ¿y quién no lo estaría? con lo musculosos que eran todos capaz que rompieran la mesa.

-¡ni se les ocurra!-esto era grave, Yuzu estaba enojada-Rukia-chan y Karin-chan la hicieron, así que no se puede desperdiciar-sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, pero una era más intensa.

-¡no se preocupen! yo compre una barata especialmente para esto-Ishin apareció con una tarta.

-asunto resuelto-que sonrisa más perversa por parte del peliceleste.

Entre todos sujetaron a Ichigo frente al pastel, él se resistía pero todos contra él no era muy justo. El resultado, Ichigo era más blanco que la nieve, hasta el pelo había quedado lleno de crema, pero claro que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, cuando lo soltaron agarro un trozo y se lo tiro a Renji, este alcanzo a reaccionar, pero tuvo una muy mala idea, tiro de su morena amiga para usarla como escudo, el proyectil le llego directo a la cara y algunos trozos cayeron a su ropa.

-¡DESGRACIADOS!-en 2 tiempos dejo inconsciente a Ichigo y Renji-¡Malditos imbéciles!

-ya, tranquila Rukia-san-trataban de calmarla.

-solo es un poco de crema-ahora si mataba a la piña

-Ven Rukia-chan, te prestare algo de ropa-Yuzu alcanzo a detenerla y la llevo al cuarto de baño-límpiate y luego ve a la habitación a cambiarte-estaban en el segundo piso.

-gracias Yuzu-chan-una vez se hubo ido, se saco la polera, se lavo la cara y el pelo, cuando ya estaba limpia se enrollo una toalla en el cuerpo. Al salir se topó con dos puertas ¿Cuál sería la correcta? Una placa en una de estas llamo su atención, no pudo resistir su curiosidad así que entró al cuarto con un 15 afuera.

Al entrar le fue fácil saber de quién era la pieza, era como si tuviera escrito "Ichigo" por todas partes, sabía que no tenía que estar ahí, pero antes de salir decidió hacer un pequeño recorrido visual. No tenía mucho, cama, armario, escritorio, lo normal, no tenía nada distintivo, excepto por una estantería gigante llena de libros y una guitarra en una esquina, así que era verdad que sabia tocar, de pronto escucho ruidos proveniente de la escalera, eran de muy cerca, no le daba tiempo de salir, así que se escondió en el primer lugar que encontró, el armario, por su estatura se le hacia fácil entrar en esos lugares. Puso atención y sintió que alguien abría la puerta del cuarto, entreabrió un poco el armario para ver quién era, aunque no era tan difícil adivinar.

-malditos, como se le ocurre embarrarme de crema-era Ichigo, debía haberse lavado recién porque tena el pelo mojado y el toso desnudo.

Era delgado, pero tenía los músculos bien marcados, se dio vuelta dejando en su campo de visión una espalda ancha, por la cual las gotas de agua, que caían de su pelo, resbalaban lentamente, al ver esto sintió ganas de hacer ese mismo recorrido con sus dedos. Pero fue abruptamente sacada de sus pensamiento cuando noto que se acercaba al armario, casi soltó un grito, pero para su suerte fue a la otra puerta, saco una polera y salió. De repente le falto el aire y se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando pero ¿desde cuándo? No estaba segura. Decidió salir de ahí cuanto antes, bajo del armario y se dirigió a la puerta, pero esta se abrió sola

-¿Rukia?-¡oh! No, estaba en problemas

-¡ah! Ichigo-¿qué le decía?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-no la miraba

- Pues…-no se le ocurría ninguna excusa aceptable.

-Rukia ¿donde está…-estaba actuando extraño- tu ropa?

-¿Qué?-se miro y noto que ya no traía la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo-¡no mires!-intento tapar su cuerpo, menos mal que se había dejado el sostén*.

-no lo hago-estaba rojo-pero ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-¡ah!-excusa-me perdí-muy mala-Yuzu me dijo…

-es la puerta de al lado-le indico hacia el lado derecho-ve-le dio la espalda

-Ok, gracias-se fue corriendo.

Al entrar en la habitación sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora, intento calmarse respirando lentamente, cuando por fin lo logro hecho un vistazo a la habitación, un lado era muy femenino y el otro era un poco más rudo, era gracioso ver los polos opuestos, frente a ella estaban las dos camas, en la de cobertor rosado había una polera cuello bote azul, se la probo, al moverse se le caía una manga, pero no importaba, no se veía nada importante, además ella creía que no tenía mucho que mostrar, así que volvió a bajar. Cuando llego al living todos comían pastel alegremente.

-ya que estamos todos, es hora de abrir los regalos-sentaron a Ichigo en un sillón, y Yuzu le iba pasando los regalos.

Ropa, calcetines, chocolate, un CD de Bad religion, lo normal, hasta que tomó uno del cual saco una la corbata naranja, cuando la vio intento sonreír, pero ella sabía que no le había gustado; solo quedaba uno, al abrirlo su expresión cambio a una de autentica sorpresa.

-esto…-lo tocaba como se fuera lo más delicado del mundo

-¿Qué es oni-chan?-Yuzu se acercó

-es el libro que me faltaba, es Otelo, y no solo eso, es una de las primeras ediciones-paso la mirada por todos, hasta posarla en la ojivioleta-¿Quién fue?-la miraba como acusándola de algo.

-yo-Orihime había levantado la mano-yo te lo regale-estaba colorada

-¿Inoue?-pasaba la mirada de la pelinaranja a la morena, luego miro el libro y suspiro-gracias Inoue-tomo los regalos-los llevare a mi cuarto-agarraba firmemente el libro.

Se sentía muy contenta de haber encontrado ese libro, se notaba lo feliz que estaba, aunque no sonreía y tenía su seño fruncido, sus ojos brillaban. El resto de la velada se divirtieron cantando Karaoke, comiendo bocadillos, peleando o solo conversando, pero ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, era hora de irse, solo había un pequeño problema, a esa hora no habían trenes, y no cabían todos en los autos de Tatsuki y Chad.

-se pueden quedar si quieren-había sugerido Karin, pero todos tenía que estudiar o trabajar temprano, excepto…

-Rukia no estudia ni trabaja temprano- había dicho su amiga creyendo que así solucionaba el problema.

-¿enserio? ¿Mi tercera hija se quedara?-los ojos de Ishin brillaban, tenía que zafarse de esta

-no se preocupen, puedo irme sentada en las piernas de alguien o incluso en el maletero-todos rieron, ella lo decía en serio.

-no hay problema, te vas con oni-chan mañana temprano-le aconsejaba la castaña

- los trenes abren a las 7 am, pero me iré a las 10, llegaremos a la hora de almuerzo-lo decía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-entonces decidido, iré a preparar la pieza-Yuzu se veía muy feliz

No paso mucho para que todos se fueran, y la dejaran ahí. Rukia se sentía en un torbellino de emociones, una parte de ella se sentía feliz de pasar más tiempo en esa casa, pero una parte más grande la hacía sentir insegura, como gritando PELIGRO. Le prestaron un pijama negro de dos piezas, que consistía en una polera de pabilos* con un short, y la acomodaron para que durmieran en el cuarto de las mellizas. Ya era entrada la madrugada, pero el sueño no la visitaba, así que bajo por un vaso de agua, esperaba con eso calmarse, iba salir de la cocina, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¿Rukia?-¿porque siempre aparecía cuando menos lo quería ver?

-hola-el hiso lo mismo que ella-¿no puedes dormir?

-no es eso, estaba leyendo-se apoyo en el mesón frente a ella, la miraba intensamente.

-que estudioso-sabia que libro leía

-no es de la universidad, es Otelo.

-que buen regalo de Orihime, ella…

-no fue ella-problemas-fuiste tú verdad

-¿de qué hablas? Yo te regale la corbata naranja, que combina con tu llamativa cabellera-quería dejar el tema ahí, así que empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina, pero Ichigo le impidió el paso.

-ella no sabía que me faltaba ese libro-sabía que estaba perdida.

-cuando ordenaron tu cuarto pudo…

-pero ¿Por qué precisamente ese? Solo a ti te dije cuanto lo quería-se acerco a ella y la arrincono en un mesón, la miraba intensamente, en un rápido movimiento apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena y susurro-gracias-al sentir su aliento sobre su piel una gran corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-no hay de que-quería moverse pero ningún musculo le respondía, su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado al sentir el aliento sobre su piel, solo reacciono al sentir una mano en su espalda, esto estaba mal, así que apoyo sus manos en su firme torso y lo empujo-buenas noches-corrió hacia el cuarto de las mellizas.

Casi se había perdido en ese calor abrazador que despedía Ichigo, casi no había podido controlarse, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el momento. Tenía que ser más fuerte, no podía dejarse llevar por emociones pasajeras, tenía que mantener a raya todos eso sentimientos, pero él no le estaba hacían la tarea fácil, con cada acercamiento su corazón parecía llenarse de vida. Imágenes de su amiga cruzaron por su mente, no había manera de que la decepcionar, así que tendría que mantenerse firme, pero si él seguía acercándose a ella de esa forma, no sabía que haría, cada toque era tan delicado y cálido, que fácilmente se podría volver adicta a esos momentos.

* * *

*$5000 pesos: son 10 dólares. En chile los libros son caros, cuestan mínimo $10.000 pesos (20 dólares), por eso que Orihime crea que cuestan tan poco está mal.

*mascada: es cuando después de cantar la canción de cumpleaños, la persona festejada le da un mordisco a trota y los invitados le empujan la cabeza para que quede embarrado de torta.

*sostén: es un brasier, sujetador, bra, corpiño.

*polera de pabilos: es una camiseta de tirantes, o no sé cómo se dirá en otros países.

* * *

**anime love:** ajaj si, ya por fin se sabe lo de Rukia, en lo personal me gusto lo historia que le puse. La verdad no estaba segura de si estaba bien lo de Byakuya, si plasme bien su personalidad o no. Gracias por los saludos.

**May:** No te preocupes, me lastimé yo misma al comer los errores ajajaj es como enojo contra mi xD se que es de buena intención, no te preocupes. Me hace feliz saber que te gusto la historia de Rukia, a mi me gusto como lo puse pero no sabía si tendría una buena aceptación xD Saludos.

**Aleisha1213: **Hola! Me hace muy feliz saber que te gusto la historia *o*, creí que sería una historia predecible pero si te sorprendí es como haber logrado un objetivo. Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, pero será muy larga y espero que no se vuelva aburrida. Saludos.


	24. Chapter 24

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow.◕◡◕ Me alegro de que el capitulo anterior gustara, la verdad aun tenía mis dudas con respecto a si pude describir bien la escena Ichiruki. Pasando ahora al capítulo, les informo que los siguientes se centran en (redoble de tambores) Orihime (escucho abucheos), espero que no se enojen por esto, puede que se vuelva aburrida, pero es parte de la historia. Saludos

**Capitulo 24**

Era una completa cobarde, se había levantado muy temprano para poder tomar el primer tren rumbo a casa. Le dejo una nota a la familia de Ichigo, donde se disculpaba por irse de esa forma, excusándose en que de pronto recordó que tenía que hacer unos trámites, se despedía y les daba las gracias por dejar que se quedara. Al llegar a casa, comió algo rápido y salió a caminar, no quería estar ahí cuando Ichigo volviera, no quería verlo ni tenerlo cerca. Al pasar los días Ichigo intentaba hablar con ella, pero había ideado maneras de evitarlo, tomaba turnos más largos en el trabajo, y en sus ratos libre iba al host o salía, ya sea a dar una vuelta, a una librería, al cine o a correr al parque que quedaba cerca de casa, hacia cualquier cosa con tal de no cruzarse con él. Un día Ichigo les comento que se iba a un congreso de medicina en otra ciudad, estaría 5 días fuera, esa noticia fue un gran respiro para ella. Cuando les dijo la fecha exacta en que partiría, pidió ese día libre en su trabajo. Por fin podía relajarse, estaba en su cuarto recostada en su cama cuando sintió que llamaban a su puerta, se sobresalto un poco pensado que podría ser él, pero desecho la idea, había dicho que se iría temprano, soltó un corto suspiro y al fin contesto.

-adelante-la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su amiga de naranja cabellera.

-Rukia-san ¿estás ocupada?-pregunto.

-no, no lo estoy-se veía nerviosa-dime en que puedo ayudarte-conocía demasiado bien a su amiga para saber que quería algo.

-veras, quería pedirte un favor-se acerco a su cama completamente roja.

-cuéntame - ya sospechaba más o menos de que se trataría, el sonrojo tan notorio de su amiga la delataba.

-es que…veras-parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y cada vez se veía más nerviosa-tiene que ver con Kurosaki-kun.

-¿con Ichigo?-Estaba segura que tendría algo que ver con la fresa, pero al oírlo decir a su amiga algo en su pecho se removió. Intento parecer sorprendida y por lo visto engaño.

-es que he notado que el contigo…pues como que él actúa más natural…y…bueno…me gustaría que él fuera así conmigo-su tartamudeo y lo sonrojada que se ponía enternecía un poco a Rukia.

-pues no he notado nada extraño-intento parecer lo mas desinteresada posible

-es que tú no eres tan consiente de él…como yo-eso molesto un poco a la morena, porque ella sí que lo tomaba en cuenta, bueno después de todo eran amigos ¿verdad?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Orihime? – intento no sonar pesada.

-ah! Si…lo siento…me desvié un poco-sonrió-pues que como me gustaría tener ese tipo de relación con Kurosaki-kun, me gustaría que me…pues…se que sonara tonto pero…-paciencia al límite-me gustaría que me enseñaras a ser como tu-concluyo cerrando los ojos y las manos, que durante toda la conversación se habían mantenido inquietas.

Esa petición dejo perpleja a la Kuchiki, la idea de querer cambiar por agradarle a alguien le parecía un tanto ridícula, pero lo que no se esperaba era que alguien como Inoue, con todas sus buenas características, tanto físicas como psicológicas, quiera parecerse a ella. La verdad no se encontraba muchas características buenas a ella misma, era bastante simple.

-Orihime, tu no necesitas cambiar para atrapar a un hombre, solo se tu misma-lo dijo con total sinceridad.

Orihime le miró con los ojos cristalizados, sus palabras parecía que la habían conmovido, pero también en su mirada había determinación, no se echaría para atrás, al parecer creía tener una buena idea, que su plan era perfecto.

-gracias por tus palabras, pero no será toda mi personalidad, solo quiero encontrar la manera de poder romper la pared que siento entre Kurosaki-kun y yo-parecía que se entristecía un poco-quiero poder tener un poco la relación que él tiene contigo-alzo la mirada para ver a los ojos a la morena-por favor, y a cambio prepararé la cena durante un mes.

Rukia sintió algo extraño al pensar que el fresita compartiría con alguien más la relación que tenia con ella, aunque tampoco es que ellos se trataran de una forma especial, es decir, su relación se basaba en que se molestaban todo el tiempo, aunque últimamente habían tenido momentos agradables, ¡basta! De nuevo sus pensamiento la confundían, no quería pensar más en él, tenía que concentrarse en lo que tenía delante. Su amiga la estaba pidiendo ayuda con la persona que le gustaba, y ella como buena Cupido la ayudaría.

-está bien Orihime-estaba decidida-te ayudaré a ser mas como yo y que puedas relacionarte mejor con Ichigo-al decir las últimas palabras su pecho se sintió oprimido, pero no lo tomo en cuenta, todas esas sensaciones las encerraba en el fondo de su mente. La sonrisa de la pelinaranja no pudo ser más grande y la abrazo efusivamente.

-gracias, gracias, eres la mejor-con cada palabra la apretaba más, a pesar de los reclamos de la pequeña-¿y cuándo empezamos?-pregunto muy entusiasmada.

La morena dudo un poco, no esperaba que se mostrara tan ansiosa, pero que mas daba cuando comenzara, al final lo tendría que hacer igual, era mejor salir de este asunto cuanto antes.

-ahora podríamos practicar algunas cosas-reflexiono un poco-partiremos porque lo llames por el nombre-dicho esto su amiga casi cae desmayada- ¿o es mucho? Que tal decirle Ichigo-kun, y si pregunta porque le dices así, le respondes que crees que es tiempo de ser más cercanos.

-¿no crees que se enfadara?- pregunto temerosa.

-no creo, y si lo hace, yo lo golpeare hasta que lo acepte-termino con unos movimientos como de boxeo para apoyar lo dicho.

-está bien-sonrió no muy convencida.

-y a ti ¿no se te ocurre algo más? Tú que ves las situaciones ¿Qué crees que te falta?-la verdad era que su mente estaba en blanco, el favor que le pedía era muy complicado.

-veras, ustedes al hablar, a pesar de insultarse, se lo toman muy bien, la verdad es que no lo entiendo-termino con una cara de confusión

-no sé cómo explicarlo, se dio así-recordó su primer encuentro -¿Qué te parece tratarlo más rudamente? Regáñalo cuando se lo merezca, no lo defiendas.

-¡no podría insultarlo!-negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza

-pero eso es lo que yo hago-dijo recordando todos los insultos y sobrenombres.

Su amiga estaba reflexionando, sabía que con su personalidad se le hacía difícil regañar a alguien, pero si no cooperaba, sería muy difícil lograr algo, ella tampoco podría hacer milagros.

-está bien, lo intentaré-era un progreso, pero no era suficiente.

-hazlo ahora-eso confundió a la pelinaranja-hagamos algo, imagina que él deja la ropa tirada en el baño y tu lo tienes que regañar por eso.

-no, no puedo-dijo parándose de la cama negando enérgicamente.

-vamos, insúltalo-dijo tranquilamente la morena, la verdad no era para tanto.

La chica se tomo su tiempo, reflexiono mucho, y mientras lo hacía paso por muchas expresiones, se ponía colorada, después se enojaba, luego estaba un poco triste para volver a sonrojarse, esto sería muy difícil.

-¡no se Rukia-san!-se estaba rindiendo.

-a ver, di idiota-practicarían palabras sueltas.

-idi…idiota-lo último era casi un susurro.

-bien-algo era algo-ahora di Ichigo-kun

-¡¿Qué?!-se volvió un tomate.

-tranquila, es solo un nombre-para ella no era tanto

-si, puede que para ti no sea tanto, pero para mi tiene que haber un gran lazo de amistad, o ser novios.

-¿enserio?-¿así pensaría toda la gente?

-pero tú eres diferente-eso la sorprendió-tu en poco tiempo puedes forma un lazo muy fuerte con las personas, como lo que ocurrió con Kurosaki-kun.

-no es así-no le gustaba lo que su amiga decía-es solo que no me gusta mucho llamar a la gente por el apellido

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es que no te gusta el tuyo?-el tema se estaba desviando

-no es eso, pero bueno ¿no estábamos practicando para que seas mas asertiva?-no le gustaba hablar de ella-ahora intenta decir estúpido

-bien-respiro profundamente-estúpido-otra vez un susurro.

-ok-por lo menos lo había dicho sin tartamudear, de pronto sus estómagos gruñeron-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar desayuno y luego seguimos?

-si, buena idea-se levanto y salió del cuarto.

Había creído que por fin tendría unos días de paz, se relajaría, dormiría hasta tarde y pasaría los días tranquila viendo la TV mientras devoraba comida chatarra, pero ahora sus planes habían cambiado por completo. Los próximos días sabia que pasaría cada momento libre ayudando a su amiga, enseñándole insultos e intentando que se su boca saliera un "Ichigo-kun". Seria unos días largos, estresantes y agotadores. Cada día más situaciones y emociones se acumulaban en su mente, parecían no detenerse, y cuando creía que tendría un descanso, llegaba algo que la sacudía por completo. Pero no le molestaba del todo, esto era la que significaba tener una vida normal, sabía que después su vida sería muy distinta y cuando mirara hacia atrás, recordaría estos días con gran cariño, incluso los momentos que pasaba junto a la fresa naranja serian buenos recuerdos.

* * *

**luna:** Hola! me hace feliz saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior. Bueno ya vamos a ver si se da cuenta o no Inoue. Ahora la historia puede que desvié un poco del Ichiruki. Espero no se vuelva aburrido. Saludos.

**galaxydragon:** si, a veces me preguntaba ¿seguirá leyendo la historia? me acordaba de ti por la foto de chimuelo xD, me hace feliz saber que la sigues *o*. Pasara algo...pero más adelante xD. Gracias. Saludos.

**Cri Ever:** creí que la historia de Rukia seria predecible, pero me hace feliz saber que te gusto. ajajaj si, intente hacerlo más divertido, ¿en serio no hacen mascada? es divertido si una no es la festejada ajajajaja. Me gusto hacer eso del regalo, pero Ichigo es muy inteligente y descubrió a Rukia ¬¬. ¡Fuiste a Londres! espero que haya sido un buen viaje, yo nunca he viajado fuera de mi país. El saber que te alegre un poco me hace muy feliz. Saludos.

**Minako-Sama13:** =D (literalmente esa fue mi reacción)

**anime love:** Me hacer feliz saber que te gusto, y más que te gusten los momentos Ichiruki. Ajaja si, creyó que se podría ir sin que nadie supiera. Los momentos Ichiruki se retrasaran, ahora vienen capítulos centrados en Inoue u.u. Saludos.

**Aleisha1213:** si, fue un cumpleaños divertido y tierno. ¿En serio queda bien Ichigo? a veces tengo mis dudas si los describo bien. Bueno este capítulo no será muy emocionante, y los próximos no se cómo lo tomaran. Saludos.

* * *

**NADA IMPORTANTE, PERO NO LEER ESTO ANTES DEL TERMINAR DE LEER EL CAPITULO**

**ENSERIO ESPERA A LEER EL CAPITULO PRIMERO.**

**ES ALGO ABURRIDO, ASI QUE NO ESPERES GRAN COSA.**

La verdad no sé si gustara o no el giro de la historia, pero a este capítulo le tengo cierto cariño. Fue por este capítulo que cree toda la historia. Una tarde estaba en mi casa aburrida y una idea cruzo mi cabeza, que Inoue le pidiera ayuda a Rukia para ser mas como ella. Después pensé ¿serán shinigamis? ¿estarán en el colegio? ¿como serán tan cercanas para que ella le pida ese favor? así que de a poco surgió la idea de que vivieran todos juntos, pero tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de que pidiera este favor, y así fue naciendo la historia. Pensé en un trabajo para Ichigo, en la antigua compañera, en la razón de Rukia para no involucrase con él, etc. y ahora tengo tantas ideas que se hará muy larga, además mi imaginación no da para hacer las escenas Ichiruki, pero les aseguro que mas adelante habrán e intentaré que queden bien hechas. No espero que comenten sobre esto ni nada, solo quería compartirlo con ustedes, que supieran como nació la idea. Cambio y Fuera.


	25. Chapter 25

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

No esperaba tener tantos review el capitulo anterior, además ya pasamos las **100 review!**! *o* muchas gracias a cada persona que ha dejado un comentario, o que solo la pone en fav o follow, cada vez que me llega un mensaje sobre eso me hace feliz. De verdad yo no creí que llegara a esto, yo solo subí la historia porque quería hacerlo, fue como un capricho, y si a una persona la gustaba yo era feliz. **De verdad Muchas gracias por seguir y leer esta historia =D.** Ahora con respecto a este capítulo, la verdad me gusto escribirlo, y espero que también les guste, pero no sé, siempre tengo mis dudas ajajaj xD. Bueno creo que subiré lo que sigue la próxima semana. Saludos.

**Capitulo 25**

Habían pasado los días y en cada momento que podían, practicaban insulto o situaciones en las que Orihime podría ser más agresiva en su forma de responder. Cada día tenía pequeños avances, pero sabía que sería muy diferente cuando tuviera que decirle esas cosas a él. De verdad esperaba obtener buenos resultados, así su agotamiento mental y físico no serían en vano. Hoy era el día que se suponía que llegaría el susodicho, obviamente Inoue no quería estar enfrentarlo sola, así que Rukia estaba a su lado, las dos estaban en el comedor esperando, su amiga intercambiaba la mirada entre la puerta y el reloj mientras esperaban la llegada de su majestad la naranja.

-hola Inoue, Rukia-la puerta de entrada se había abierto dejando ver a un maleante de pelo naranjo. Las muchachas se dieron una mirada cómplice.

-hola fre…fresa-se había puesto roja.

-¿Inoue?- su cara era de completa sorpresa

-no te quedes ahí parado, ve…ve a tu cuarto a dejar tus cosas-esa frase la habían practicado muchas veces.

La cara del chico era indescriptible, solo la miro esperando alguna explicación, pero al parecer se dio cuenta que nadie diría nada, por lo que subió las escaleras en silencio.

-me siento extraña-puso su cara sobre la mesa.

Solo llevaban 5 minutos de poner en marcha su plan y ya se veía exhausta, de verdad esperaba que esto diera un buen resultado.

-¿hay algo de cenar?-había bajado.

-en la cocina hay algo ku…-oh no!-kuchen*.

-¿hay kuchen?-pero que idiota era.

-ella quiere kuchen, iremos a comprar-menos mal que se le había ocurrido algo.

-si, y no te traeremos-ahora era infantil.

-está bien-se fue a la cocina y ellas salieron.

-no puedo creer lo que le he dicho a kuro…Ichigo-kun-ahora iban camino rumbo a una pastelería a comprar el dichoso kuchen.

-tranquila, ya pasara-a ella toda la situación le parecía un tanto graciosa.

-¿crees que resulte?-la verdad, no.

-hay que esperar- su amiga se veía tan ilusionada que no podía decirle lo que en realidad pensaba.

Al final encontraron un local abierto y compraron el pastel, pero cuando llegaron a casa no vieron al naranjito, debió haber estado muy cansado e irse a dormir. Por hoy no había nada más que hacer, ya mañana seria un nuevo día.

En las lecciones que habían tenido, Rukia la había dicho que no siempre contestara mal, pero tampoco había podido explicarle cuales eran los momentos exactos en que debía hacerlo. Por este motivo Orihime respondía mal todo el tiempo, cada vez que Ichigo hacia o decía algo ella lo retaba o insultaba, el resultado de esto fue que Ichigo ahora evitaba quedarse mucho tiempo cerca de ella. Los días pasaban y la situación no mejoraba, aunque este hecho parecía ser ignorado por la pelinaranja, que con cada día parecía que ganaba más confianza. Rukia estaba a punto de darse por vencida, todo este asunto la estaba sobrepasando, solo quería que algo ocurriera para cambiar la incómoda situación. Sus plegarias parecieron ser acuchadas, ya que un día Ichigo aviso que de nuevo traerá a un invitado a la casa, aunque no sabía si era una ayuda o una condena.

-pasa Ulquiorra-era el otra vez-deja tus cosas en mi cuarto y baja a cenar-ellas estaban preparando para tomar once*.

-oye! no somos tus sirvientas - a pesar de que ya no tartamudeaba, se notaba que se estaba forzando a decir tales cosas.

-claro-los muchachos subieron la escalera, pero antes de que se perdieran de vista Rukia noto que el ojiverde había mirado fijamente a su amiga.

La once paso en un silencio extraño, Ichigo ya casi ni hablaba porque cada comentario era rebatido de mala manera, Orihime no hablaba si el naranjito no lo hacía, Ulquiorra no se caracterizaba por ser una persona de muchas palabras y ella, pues, no encontraba un tema interesante de conversación, pero tampoco era muy agradable pasar una comida solo escuchando el sonido de las cucharas chocar con las tazar, o el masticar de los demas, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-hoy hiso calor-que mala forma de iniciar una conversación.

-si, la universidad era un horno-la miro dándole a entender que sabía de su esfuerzo de ser una buena anfitriona.

-no seas tan quejumbroso -¡agh! No, esa no era la idea.

-a todo esto se está por acabar el azúcar-el ambiente era horrible, y de su boca solo salían temas tonto.

-que lo compre la fresa, tiene tiempo libre-su amiga lo miraba fijo, intentando darle una mirada retadora, cada vez se convencía mas de que el plan era un asco.

-gracias por la comida ¿Dónde dormiré?-por fin habían terminado.

-en el sofá-le dijo Ichigo.

-yo te traigo mantas-quería irse de allí.

-te ayudo Rukia-san-fueron al cuarto de lavado-¿Cómo crees que está resultando el plan?-se veía entusiasmada.

-si, bien, aunque exageras algunas veces ¿estás segura de seguir con esto?- quería saber lo que opinaba.

-claro-tomo una frazadas* del armario-la llevaré al living.

De verdad quería que las cosas funcionaran para su amiga, pero no creía que esta fuera la manera correcta de acercarse a él. Vio en el living a su amiga ayudando a Ulquiorra a hacer su improvisada cama en el sofá más grande, junto a moreno actuaba más natural.

-¿Inoue estas bien? – no se volteo, sabía perfectamente quien estaba detrás de ella.

-si-tenía que inventar algo-solo quiere ser más asertiva.

-pues se comporta un tanto extraño-se notaba incomodo-Rukia, quería hablar contigo sobre…-no, esto no era bueno.

-¡buenas noches chicos!-grito haciendo que la voltearan a ver-me iré a dormir, adiós-subió corriendo las escaleras.

Sabía que no podía evadirlo eternamente, aunque había pensado que con todo el tiempo que había pasado ya se le habría olvidado, gran error, pero no volvería a bajar la guardia. Al irse tan rápido dejo confusos a sus compañeros y al invitado.

-bueno ya que Inoue te ayudo, me iré a dormir también, buenas noches-hiso el mismo recorrido que la morena.

Al llegar al segundo piso se paro fuera de la puerta con el dibujo de un conejo, levanto su puño en dirección a la puerta, pero no pudo concretar al golpe, bajo su mano y se refugió en propio cuarto.

-parece que todos tiene sueño hoy-se habían quedado solos.

-debes dejarlo-habían terminado de acomodar las mantas.

-¿Qué cosa?-de pronto recordó cuando habían estado solos antes, sus crueles palabras y sintió deseo de irse rápido de allí.

-sabes de lo que hablo-se saco los zapatos-no finjas ser alguien que no eres, él nunca te vera de la forma que quieres-de nuevo palabras crueles, aunque por alguna razón no la hirieron.

-eso tu no lo sabes, con el tiempo puede que…-ni ella estaba tan segura de eso ahora.

-busca a alguien más-la miro-que este contigo tal cual eres-abrió las ropas de cama y se acomodo- buenas noches.

Esa era su educada forma de dar por terminada la conversación, pero ella no se movió, aun tenia cosas que decir, o tal ves cosas que escuchar.

-lo sé- sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas-sé muy bien que él no siente lo mismo, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?-sus rodillas flaquearon quedando arrodillada frente al sofá.

-confiésate-se había volteado quedando frente a ella, mirándola.

-¿Qué? No puedo, es imposible, sé que me rechazara.

-sácalo de tu sistema, como si fuera un veneno, tienes que sacarlo para poder sanarte-bostezo.

-¿crees que funcione? -Sentía que su corazón latía rápido.

-dependiendo de lo que esperes-con su mano tomo una de sus lagrimas-solo cuanto te liberes de ese peso, podrás caminar libre para buscar la pieza adecuada que encaje con tu iluso corazón-se lamió el dedo con que seco su cara-salado.

-buenas noches-se levantó muy rápido y se fue a su cuarto.

Verlo lamer el dedo donde estaba su lágrima había acelerado inmensamente su corazón, fue como si con ese acto él quisiera darle a entender que secaría todas sus lágrimas, sacudió furiosamente su cabeza, estaba pensando de más, fantaseando como siempre. Una vez se hubo calmado su corazón, se dio cuando que ya no se sentía tan triste ni estresada, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Las palabras del moreno calaron hondo en ella, aunque podía parecer que se las había dicho para hacerla sentir mal, ella no las había tomado de ese modo. Así que al día siguiente decidió volver a ser ella misma, no fingiría ser alguien que no era, no sacaría nada con eso, solo estresarse y aumentar su tristeza. Pero no solo eso había estado rondando su mente, la idea de confesarse estaba ganando terreno dentro de ella. Aunque aun tenía algunas dudas sobre esto, por lo tanto, como siempre lo hacía cuando se enfrentaba a una situación difícil se dirigió a su amiga por consejos.

-Rukia-san me quiero confesar a Kurosaki-kun-al decirlo en voz alta se termino de convencer. Estaba segura, sacaría el veneno

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?-se veía muy sorprendida.

-si! Estoy lista-de nuevo estaba en el cuarto de su amiga pidiéndole ayuda.

-bueno, si eso es lo que quieres.

-¡claro!-no echaría marcha atrás-entonces ¿me ayudas a planearlo?

-por supuesto-saco lápiz y papel de su escritorio-veamos tenemos que pensar en lugares, ropa, peinado y que dirás.

-¡muchas gracias!-su amiga siempre la apoyaba en sus ideas, por eso y mucho mas la quería inmensamente.

Luego de una tarde dedicada a planear la misión declaración naranja, tenían todo fríamente calculado. La fecha seria el cumpleaños de Orihime, aunque era martes, era un buen día ya que ellos estudiaban en la mañana. Le dirían que saldrían los 3 para celebrarlo juntos, pero a último minuto Rukia se excusaría y no iría, así que los peli naranjos pasarían la tarde solos en un parque de diversiones, y cuando empezara a anochecer, con el atardecer como fondo, se confesaría. Una vez más antes de poner todo en marcha, Rukia le pregunto si estaba segura.

-¡si!-le dio una gran sonrisa-quiero hacerlo para poder avanzar.

Su amiga le respondió con una tierna sonrisa y un abrazo, que la sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió de inmediato.

-buena suerte Orihime- casi volvio a llorar.

Esas palabras la conmovieron, su amiga la estaba apoyando al 100%, y eso la hacía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo la ponía triste. Ella sabía que sería rechazada, pero al parecer la morena no, le deseaba suerte creyendo que había una posibilidad de que las cosas resultaran bien. Ahora era mas que obvio que su amiga no sabía que ella era precisamente su rival en el amor. No era tonta, había notado el interés del pelinaranjo en la morena, y era por esa razón que quiso parecerse un poco a ella, pero solo se estaba engañando, él nunca la vería como miraba a su amiga. Sabía que era un amor muy profundo el que sentía por su amiga, pero no se lo diría, si él no lo hacía, ella no podía revelarlo, así que solo se quedaría a un lado, rezando porque el hombre, que era su primera ilusión de amor, fuera feliz junto a su persona amada.

* * *

*kuchen: es un pastel alemán, pero que se ha expandido por todo el mundo. Es un tipo de torta con levadura que está hecha con pasta dulce y un relleno generalmente de frutas, aunque hay varias versiones muy conocidas, como el kuchen de nuez o de manzana. Se parece a un pie de manzana.

*tomar once: en mi país (Chile) se usa esta expresión para referirse a una comida servida a media tarde, donde se sirve café o té y pan con lo que uno quiera ponerle, también se puede incluir algunos pasteles.

*frazada: manta o coberto de cama.

* * *

**May:** si, hacían falta momentos Ichiruki, y me hace feliz saber que te gustaron. Busque en google diferentes formas de decirle para que se entendiera ajajaj xD así también me sirve a mí para saber cómo les dicen a las cosas en otros países. ajaja si, pero siempre pasa que te regalan algo y como que no te gusta y no sabes qué cara poner ajaj xD. Bueno intentare no hacerla sufrir tanto ¿? ajaja xD ¿en serio? Es que ahora intento revisarlo mucho =D. Saludos.

**Loen:** ajajaja es que se necesita para el triangulo amoroso xD. Puede que se tome como que va en retroceso la relacion, pero yo lo veo como que se estanca más que retroceder ajajaj xD. Bueno ya aquí la continuación. Saludos.

**anime love:** que bueno que te gustaron! ¿En serio? creí que sería algo tonto de donde salió la idea ajajaj xD gracias, me hace feliz saber que no creas que es aburrido *o*. Vendrán sus momentos, pero más adelante =X. Saludos.

**Cri Ever:** yo no creí que de ese capítulo se me ocurriera todo esta historia, pero aquí estamos ya en el capítulo 25 xD. No, no se me olvida el Ichiruki, aunque eso parece u.u ya que no pongo escenas así, ¿en serio quedan bien? *o*. Qué bueno que te fue bien, siempre es bueno conocer nuevos lugares. Saludos.

**Astrafobia:** Hola! gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste la historia, y espero que lo que escriba te siga gustando! Aquí ya el capitulo. Saludos.

**dominiqvelas**: Fuiste el review n° 100! no se me ocurre un premio, pero Felicidades! ajajajjaa. Qué bueno que te gusten los momentos Ichiruki! *o*. No te preocupes si no puede leer seguido, con tal de que lo hagas cuando tengas un momento soy feliz =D. ya después veremos cómo se desarrolla la historia entre Ichigo y Rukia, es que ella es muy terca ¬¬. Los momentos aburridos ayudan mucho a la imaginación! Gracias por considerarla una gran historia, y espero que te vaya todo bien en tu último año. Saludos.

**Aleisha1213:** al principio estaba insegura de poner de donde había salido la idea, creí que sería algo extra, pero si lo encuentras interesante eso quiere decir que está bien haberlo puesto =D. Ajaja si, ¿Inoue rentando a Ichigo? ajajaj, y Rukia siempre la apoya. Aquí ya el capitulo. Saludos.

**Minako-Sama13**: ajajaaj si, yo también creo que no sirve de nada cambiar, hay que ser una misma siempre. ajajaj si, es un fic Ichiruki así que sabemos como acabara xD.


	26. Chapter 26

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, o que lo ponen en fav o follow.◕◡◕ Bueno aquí ya el capitulo, es más largo que los anteriores porque originalmente eran 3 capítulos, pero quedaban muy cortos si los ponía por separado así que los puse en 1! xD. Espero no se haga muy enredado y se entienda cuando narra cada personaje. Solo espero que les guste y no se les haga muy aburrido. No sé si pueda volver a poner un capitulo esta semana, así que sería hasta la otra! Saludos.

**Capitulo 26**

Era 3 de septiembre, un día como cualquier otro, si no fuera porque sus compañeras habían decidido celebrar el cumpleaños de Inoue, y él había sido invitado. La idea de recorrer un parque de diversiones junto a dos muchachas, no le hacía mucha gracia, pero no se había podido negar a Rukia, esa enana sí que lo había atrapado, no sabía que hechizo, conjuro, brujería, hipnosis o kido había usado en el, pero no podía rechazar sus peticiones

Se puso unos jeans gastados, una polera negra y encima un polerón* plomo con gorro, terminando su conjunto con unas botas estilo militar. Cuando bajo noto que sus compañeras ya estaban tomando desayuno, pero solo Orihime estaba vestida como para salir.

-hola Kurosaki-kun-usaba una falda negra, una polera blanca y una chaleco negro encima*.

-hola fresa-ella como de costumbre usaba una polera gigante pero esta vez era cuello bote, dejando un hombro al descubierto.

-Hola, Feliz cumpleaños Inoue-ella solo sonrió sonrojado- ¿y tú piensas salir en pijama enana?-se sentó a comer.

-no iré, mi maldito jefe me hiso trabajar más temprano hoy-su pecho se apretó.

-ah…bueno-suspiro

-pero la entrada ya esta comprada, y es el cumpleaños de Orihime, así que tienes que ir-mirada asesina.

-ah! Claro, ya tenía pensado tomarme el día-hoy solo le tocaban clases sin importancia así que había decidido faltar a la universidad.

-que bien-las dos se veían muy felices.

Luego de terminar de comer, Rukia prácticamente los echó de la casa, parecía que los quería fuera de allí, ¿acaso haría algo en casa? ¿Llevaría a alguien? ¿Algún amigo? Su imaginación lo estaba torturando.

-ya llegamos Kurosaki-kun- estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio.

- entremos-la verdad es que no había estado en uno de esto lugares desde que era un niño pequeño juntos con su padre y hermanas.

Había todo tipo de atracciones, desde un carrusel de caballitos hasta montañas rusas muy altas, también algunos de agua, y obviamente la casa del terror. Se subieron a todos los juegos, pero del último la ojigris salió muy pálida, así que decidieron tomar un descanso. La dejo sentada en una banca y fue a comprar helados, ella había querido uno menta con piña y él uno de chocolate.

-no mas sustos para ti-le dio el helado.

-fue horrible-puso ojos llorosos.

-ya tranquila-le dio una palmada en la cabeza-¿a cuál iremos ahora?-miro su reloj-son las 7, nos queda tiempo para uno o dos juegos más.

-quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna*-miraba hacia el suelo.

-bueno-una vez terminado su helado fueron a la atracción que ella pidió.

La fila para ese juego era muy larga, pero ella insistía en subirse a ese, así que esperaron,, despuéd de todo era su cumpleaños, si eso era lo que ella quería, a él le parecía bien, la verdad no le importaba mucho a cual subir.

-que buena vista-por fin habían entrado al juego, pero desde que subieron ella se miraba los puños, los cuales tenía apoyados en las piernas, se veía tensa, a lo mejor le daban miedo las alturas-¿estás bien Inoue?

-si…solo…Kurosaki-kun…yo…

-¿tienes miedo?-lo volteo a ver-por las alturas, puedes distraerte pensando en otra cosa, como en la comida que te gusta o alguna mascota, o en alguna persona-los ojos se le pusieron brillosos ¿ahora lloraría?-o podrías cerrar los ojos-esto pareció detener la inminente lloradera.

-¿puedes cerrarlos tu?-esa petición le pareció extraña.

-¿Por qué yo si…?-su mirada era suplicante-está bien-los cerro-¿mejor?

-si-la sintió respirar más tranquila-Kurosaki-kun eres muy amable, a pesar de tener esa pinta de chico malo, siempre intentas ayudar a la gente, eres como un héroe.

-no, yo no soy así-¿a qué venía todo esto?

-tú no te das cuenta, pero así te ve la gente-respiro profundamente-así te veo yo.

-¿de qué…?-no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido

-Eres como un príncipe, eres guapo, valiente y amable, y aunque quieres parecer rudo tus buenas intenciones siempre salen a relucir-tomo aire-yo se que si me encontrara en problemas podría confiar plenamente en ti, y aunque sé que solo lo harías por tu fiel convicción de ayudar a los demás, yo…-su voz se quebró-yo me aprovecharía de eso para sentir que soy especial.

-Inoue…-empezó a abrirlo los ojos

-no los abras aun-había subido un poco la voz-son por estas razones que yo…yo te quiero Kurosaki-kun, no como amigo, si no como algo más.

-¿eh?-no sabía que decir, nunca pensó que ella tendría esos sentimientos por él, es decir, le agradaba y todo, pero solo la veía como una hermana –Inoue yo a ti…

-por favor, no digas palabras amables que me mantendrán ilusionada, solo dime la verdad-hablaba con mucha tristeza, decidió abrir los ojos.

-Inoue yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos–no supo porque pero la imagen de Rukia cruzo su mente- lo siento

-está bien-soltó unas lagrimas

-perdón-se sentía horrible-de verdad lo siento, pero solo te puedo ver como una hermana-agacho su cabeza en forma de disculpa.

-no te preocupes, ya sabía que acabaría así, solo quería decírtelo-se seco las lagrimas e intento sonreír-ahora me siento mejor, el plan ya se completo.

-¿plan?-la volteo a ver confundido

-oh! bueno, no te enojes pero ya tenía planeado declararme a ti, por eso te invite a este parque- ahora que lo decía parecía lógico, pero al principio también vendría Rukia con ellos o…

-¿Rukia lo sabía?-su pecho se apretó

-si, ella me ayudo, pero fue mi idea, ella solo me apoyo como amiga.

-ella siempre lo supo- sintió que la rabia y la tristeza se apoderaban de él.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-le había gritado-tienes que entender que ella me apoyaba porque es una buena persona, no sabemos lo que ella de verdad piensa-lo miraba como angustiada-así que no pongas esa cara, por favor.

-yo no…-solo entonces noto que su mandíbula estaba apretada y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso-está bien-se intento relajar-además no es que me importe, ella es solo…

-¿una conocida? ¿Compañera de piso? ¿Amiga?-no sabía porque pero ninguna de esas palabras le parecía la adecuada.

-¿de qué hablas?-no le gustaba lo que estaba insinuando.

-¿cuando me declaré a ti no paso la imagen de nadie por tu mente?- "Rukia"

"_Espero hayan tenido un buen viaje, pero ya están de nuevo en tierra_" una voz robotica dijo eso y la puerta se abrió, ya habían dado toda la vuelta al juego.

-vamos Kurosaki-kun-le dijo mientras se bajaba.

-ah! Claro-solo entonces fue consciente de su alrededor y bajo también.

Las palabras de la ojigris lo habían dejado en shock, no es que fuera tan tonto para no ser consciente su propio interés en la morena, pero no creía que alguien más lo había notado. Además, el pensaba que era algo pasajero, o solo era algo que sentía cuando la tenía cerca, en esos momentos no podía controlar las ganas de acercarse a ella. Pero cuando Inoue le nombró las posibles relaciones que tendría con ella, ninguna opción lo convencía, fue entonces que lo comprendió. Él quería tener otro tipo de relación con ella, una más profunda, una que fuera acorde al gran lazo que sentía que los unía, pero ¿y ella? ¿Qué pensaría? Si le había ayudado a Inoue a declararse, significaba que no lo veía de la misma manera, pero también lo había apoyado muchas veces, había estado a su lado en buenos y malos momentos, y cuando la tocaba sentía como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía con cada roce, agh! No podía ser cierto, estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ella, incluso parecía que él podría estarse enamorando de una enana grosera, mandona y agresiva, pero muy hermosa.

Al bajar de la noria* no estaba seguro de cómo enfrentar a Inoue, ella se le había declarado y él la había rechazado, era una situación muy difícil, una por la que él nunca había pasado y no sabía cómo comportarse.

-bueno Kurosaki-kun ya tenemos que irnos, van a cerrar – intentaba sonreír.

-claro- él no quería herirla pero no estaría con ella si no le gustaba.

Iban caminando a la parada de bus en un silencio un poco incomodo, cuando de pronto noto que la ojigris se detuvo y con su mirada buscaba algo entre la multitud.

-Kurosaki-kun puedes irte sin mi-él la miro extrañado-vi a una conocida y quiero ir a saludarla.

-te espero-no podía dejar a una mujer caminar sola de noche.

-es que es una antigua compañera de colegio-se empezaba a alejar-hablaremos mucho, de verdad no te preocupes. Adiós y gracias Kurosaki-kun-le grito ya desde la distancia.

-adiós-la noto un poco extraña pero a lo mejor no quería estar con él luego de haberla rechazado, así que no le dio mucha importancia y tomo el bus rumbo a su hogar, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de llegar, en este momento su cabeza era un lio, además sabía que al llegar a casa y ver a Rukia, su confusión solo aumentaría.

Corrió desesperadamente entre la gente, estaba segura que era él, nadie mas era así de pálido. Cuando lo tuvo más cerca estiro su mano para tirar de su brazo haciendo que volteara.

-Hola Ulquiorra-kun- su mirada se encontró con unos ojos color esmeralda.

-no me gusta que le agregues el "kun"-suspiro-hola mujer-se volteo para seguir su camino.

-espera-lo detuvo otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-pues que te vi y pensé que…-de pronto se sintió tonta por seguirlo.

-¿Qué pensaste?-su tono de voz era neutro.

-que podríamos hablar un rato-pero ya estaba aquí, no se echaría para atrás.

-está bien-había aceptado-mi casa está cerca.

-bueno-espera ¿Qué? ¿Era real? ¡La había invitado a su casa! Se sintió en extremo nerviosa, pero sus piernas lo siguieron instintivamente.

Caminaron unas cuadras hasta que se detuvieron frente a una casa un tanto antigua, hasta daba un poco de miedo. Cuando entraron la guio a la sala y luego fue a hacer café, mientras lo esperaba decidió mirar a su alrededor, la decoración era más contemporánea que la fachada, pero le llamo la atención que la mayoría de los muebles eran negros o verdes, eso hacía que la casa fuera bastante oscura, al parecer él no tenía muy buen gusto. Volvió con el café y galletas, los puso en la mesa de centro* y se sentó en un gran sillón negro con verde frente a ella, desde donde la miraba fijamente.

-¿bien?-cruzo sus manos sobre su regazo-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-ah…-quería decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras-bonita casa ¿vives solo?

-no, vivo con un amigo-seguía mirándola fijo

-pues si tienes esta casa ¿Por qué a veces no tienes donde dormir?-se estaba desviando del tema que quería hablar, pero aun no se sentía lista.

-porque algunas veces mi compañero decide traer a su novia por las noches, y no me dejan dormir.

-ah!-reflexiono un poco, y cuando entendió a lo que se refería, se sonrojo.

-pero no creo que hayas venido a hablar de mi situación-eso hiso que su sonrojo se esfumara-¿Qué querías decirme?

-ah eso…-parecía leerle la mente-pues, te quería contar que hoy fui con Kurosaki-kun a un parque de diversiones-de pronto los recuerdos la abrumaron.

-¿y?-la incitaba a seguir.

-pues fue un gran día, nos subimos a muchos juegos, a todos en realidad y al último nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, bueno, ese era el plan que decidimos Rukia-san y yo-más recuerdos-además hoy es mi cumpleaños-intento sonreír.

-felicidades-ningún cambio en su expresión-¿y qué paso?

-pues en ese juego se entra de a dos, así que estábamos solos y pues…se supone que es un gran lugar para declararse, y pues…-sentía que sus mejillas se coloreaban-le confesé mis sentimientos por él-bajo la mirada.

-¿y?-al parecer quería que ella le dijera todo.

-y él me dijo que me quería-lo miro de reojo y por fin vio un cambio en su expresión, se veía muy sorprendido-como una hermana-volvió a su póker face-y que no podía verme como algo más-al recordarlo sintió sus lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos. No, no ahora!

-¡eres una masoquista!-su tono cambió, estaba un poco molesto-te enamoras de un imbécil, le pides ayuda a la que sabes que es tu rival, pero lo peor es que te declaras el día de tu cumpleaños cuando sabes que serás rechazada.

-pero seguí tu consejo-no entendía porque se había alterado así.

-¡pero no este día! De los 365 días del año, elegiste el día de tú cumpleaños-respiro fuertemente-hazlo.

-¿Qué cosa?-no entendía a que se refería.

-llorar-eso la sorprendió-estoy seguro que dejaste caer algunas lagrimas frente a él, pero te reprimiste, así que hazlo ahora-la miraba fijamente como si atravesara su alma-llora.

¿Cómo sabia tanto de ella? ¿Acaso era telepata? Esa posibilidad le parecía muy viable. Pero aun así, que él le dijera que podía llorar, fue una gran sorpresa, aunque al mismo tiempo se sintió muy aliviada de poder liberarse al fin, así que sin pensarlo más lloro a todo pulmón, como cuando pequeña se caía y se hacia una herida, solo que esta vez la cicatriz no se vería. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía que el llanto se llevaba todas sus fuerzas, así que se recostó en posición fetal en el gran sofá. Sintió que algo la cubría, así que detuvo un poco su llanto y lo vio, el morena la estaba arropando con una manta.

-gracias Ulquiorra-sonrió a través de las lagrimas.

Ahora entendía porque lo había seguido, quería liberar su dolor sin que sus amigas le preguntaran algo o se preocuparan por ella, solo que la dejaran llorar en paz, y eso había sido exactamente lo que había hecho él. Siguió derramando lágrimas silenciosas hasta que cayó dormida. En un momento del día se había sentido tan perdida y desdichada, pero ahora estaba tranquila, sabía que el dolor no se iría pronto, pero estaba segura que se recuperaría. Su corazón dolido volvería a amar.

* * *

Durante el cumpleaños de Orihime había tenido el alma en un hilo todo el día. Estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y la respuesta que le daría la fresa. En el trabajo había cometido errores tontos, hasta se había hecho un corte en el dedo, solo estaba estropeando las cosas así que la dejaron salir antes. Se sentía exhausta así que se fue directo a casa. La encontró vacía, aunque eso no le sorprendió, ellos aun estarían en su "cita". Salió al balcón y vio la puesta de sol, era tan naranja que le dieron ganas de reír y, al mismo tiempo, llorar. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedo ahí, solo el sonido de la puerta la trajo a la realidad, cuando el cielo ya se había trasformado era una noche nublada, no quería ver quien había llegado, prefería permanecer ahí mirando la luna, de la cual solo se veían trozos entre las nubes. Escucho a alguien entrar a la cocina y luego subir las escaleras, un viento frio la hiso estremecer, así que decidió que era momento de irse a su cuarto. Estaba a punto de abrir su puerta, cuando la música de chappy inundo el departamento, vio la puerta contigua ser abierta y una fresa naranja salir de allí. Volvió su cara al celular y leyó el mensaje.

_Hola Rukia, me quedare en casa de una amiga. Te llamo mañana. Adiós_

Le pareció un poco cortante y extraño el mensaje, normalmente Orihime le ponía el "san" a su nombre, además de muchos emoticones* y más sentimientos.

-hola Rukia- la saludo la persona que menos quería ver.

-hola-su mirada era extraña.

-no te sentí llegar-estaba apoyado en el marco de su puerta.

-no hice ruido-no quería hablar con él-buenas noches-giro la perilla de su puerta, pero no alcanzo a cruzar el umbral.

-tú lo sabías, verdad-no era pregunta.

-¿Qué cosa?-intuía que era lo que quería decir, pero no quería revelar algo indebido.

-todo, lo de Inoue, sobre este día y su declaración-lo vio entristecerse.

-si-no sacaba nada con mentir.

-tú la apoyaste todo este tiempo-afirmación otra vez.

-si-él frunció mucho el ceño

-¿Por qué?-suspiro-¿Por qué la apoyaste y dejaste que yo la hiriera?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Es mi amiga, es lo que ella quería, y lo de dejar que la hirieras, no me digas que eres tan idiota como para rechazarla-no lo creía.

-si-la miro a los ojos - era obvio que la rechazaría.

-¿Por qué?-para ella era ilógico-ella es perfecta, es hermosa con su pelo largo y sedoso, tiene un cuerpo de ensueño, unos ojos únicos y su personalidad es delicada y femenina, es el prototipo de mujer ideal-sentía que la ira crecía dentro de ella-tremendo imbécil estas hecho al dejarla ir.

-puede que sea el prototipo de mujer ideal para la mayoría, pero no para mi ¿Cómo quieres que la acepte si no tengo sentimientos por ella, si yo no la amo? Yo solo la quiero como una hermana.

-¡puedes darle una oportunidad! ¡Con el tiempo la puedes amar! ¿No te das cuenta que es lo mejor para todos? Ella estaría feliz, tú con el tiempo la aprenderías a amar y yo podría…

-¡CALLATE! ¿Cómo puedo estar con ella si pienso en alguien más? Eso solo la lastimaría más.

-¿Qué?-no creía lo que había escuchado-¿dijiste que pensabas en alguien más?-de pronto sintió ganas de llorar.

-yo no…-reflexiono y se sonrojo- olvídalo.

-¿es mejor que Orihime? ¿Que tiene ella de especial que no tenga…?-el nudo en su garganta había crecido.

-Rukia tu no entiendes, no es que sea mejor o lo que tenga una y la otra no, es lo que en mi mente solo esta…

-¡BASTA!-no quería oírlo hablar así-acabas de romperle el corazón a mi amiga, y no puedo perdonarte-se dio vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a enojarse con él, era obvio que si no la quería no podía estar con Orihime, pero no había podido detenerse una vez empezó a hablar, tenía tantas emociones mezcladas dentro de ella. No entendía como era que las cosas habían terminado así, de verdad creía que él aceptaría la declaración de su amiga, o más bien era lo que ella esperaba que ocurriera, es que sentía que todo sería mucho más fácil si ellos eran pareja, su amiga sería feliz, él tendría a una gran persona a su lado y ella podría dejar de pensar tanto en él. Pero las cosas no habían resultado como había creído y eso la hacía enojar, sentía rabia contra Ichigo por ser un imbécil, pero también sentía rabia contra ella misma, por no haber anticipado que esto podría pasar, y haber apoyado a su amiga en algo que seguramente ahora la estaba haciendo sufrir. Entonces la ira se mezclo con la pena ¿Cómo se encontraría su amiga? ¿Con quien estaría? Además un pensamiento la estaba torturando _¿Cómo puedo estar con ella si pienso en alguien más?, _esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Ichigo ya tenía a alguien, aunque se lo había escuchado decir a Ulquiorra, oírlo de la propia fuente era mucho peor, sintió que su corazón se había desgarrado, era la primera vez que experimentaba un dolor así, porque si por esa persona rechazaba a Orihime, debía ser una miss universo, con una personalidad extraordinaria, que fuera perfecta en cada aspecto de su vida, y contra una mujer así ella no tendría oportunidad.

-¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué me siento así al pensar en él con alguien más?-sus latidos se aceleraron, pero dolían, todas estas sensaciones no las entendía, nunca había sentido algo así, creía que era simple amistad la que sentía por él, pero ¿sería posible que estuviera desarrollando sentimientos más profundos por una fresa malhumorada? No, no podía ser cierto, ¿cómo podría sentir algo mas por él si ella apoyaba a su amiga? Eso no era mentira, cada vez que la alentaba lo hacía de corazón. Estos sentimientos solo eran producto de su imaginación, la cual al parecer le estaba gastando una broma. Lo que sentía solo era producto de le empatía por el sufrimiento de su amiga, solo eso, se repetía una y otravez intentando convencerse-Rukia estas hecha un lio-se acomodo en su cama para intentar dormir, pero sus pensamientos no lo darían tregua esa noche.

* * *

*polerón: buzo, chompa, sudadera, sudador, suéter.

*Ropa de Inoue: es la típica imagen de Inoue con ropa normal, espero que la hayan visto.

*rueda de la fortuna: se encuentran en las ferias, instalación recreativa, parque de diversiones, y consistente en una rueda que gira en vertical y de la que cuelgan cabinas donde van sentadas las personas, también llamada noria, rueda, la vuelta al mundo, rueda de Chicago.

*mesa de centro: mesa pequeña que se ubica entre los sillones y sofás del living o sala de estar.

*Emoticones: las caritas que ponemos en los mensajes ( =) , )= , =/ , xD )

* * *

**pikachuquemon13:** Hola! gracias por tus palabras! Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia como para dejarme un comentario *o*. No te preocupes, Rukia le dará los saludos a fresita-kun! Saludos.

**Minako-Sama13:** ¡que viva! \(*.*)/ larga vida al Ichiruki!

**Cri Eve:** si, no tiene sentido cambiar para agradarle a alguien! aquí vimos como se quito el "veneno", puede que me halla salido un poco de la personalidad de Inoue, pero bueno, espero que no quedara muy exagerado xD. Saludos.

**May:** me alegra saber que cada capítulo te guste. El ulquihime es una de mis parejas favoritas =3. Si, fue cruel hacer la declaración en su cumple, pero era la excusa perfecta para que salieran juntos. Si, al mayoría de la gente cena en la noche. Saludos.


	27. Chapter 27

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow. No sé qué decirles hoy, la verdad es que me anduve desanimando un poco, pero espero que eso no se haya reflejado en el capitulo. Bueno les digo que desde ahora me intentare centrar mas en el Ichiruki! (ya era hora ¬¬). Abajo les dejara una pregunta, o más bien un comentario, y si alguien me pudiera responder, **después de leer el capitulo**, se lo agradecería, aunque no es obligación =). A lo mejor no actualizo esta semana, ya que me iré de viaje a la playa, pero espero avanzar en la historia y en los estudios mientras estoy sin internet. Saludos

**Capitulo 27**

Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre pasar las noches en vela por culpa de una fresa. Se notaba que había pasado una horrible noche ya que bajo sus ojos había unas grandes manchas negras, parecía un mapache*. Vio la hora en su reloj, eran las 12, no sabía si él aun estaría en casa. Se apoyo en su puerta para intentar escuchar algún ruido que delatara su presencia, pero solo oyó un ruido como de unos golpes, eso le pareció extraño, espero un poco más y se volvieron a escuchar esta vez más fuerte. Decidió salir a ver que era. Bajo las escaleras cuando los escucho otra vez, alguien llamaba a la puerta, fue lentamente y apenas la abrió la alguien salto hacia ella.

-¡Rukia! ¿Por qué no me abrías la puerta?

-¡Ran! No escuchaba desde mi cuarto-se estaba quedando sin aire con el abrazo que le daba-¿Por qué no llamaste al celular?

-¡ah! Pues no se me ocurrió-la soltó-traje el desayuno, aunque creo que ya se enfrió-iba camino a la cocina-Hola Ichigo-chan-casi se había olvidado de él.

-Hola Rangiku-san, Rukia-sabia que la estaba mirando fijamente-oye Rukia crees que hoy podríamos…

-oh! no señor-lo había interrumpido- Hoy Rukia es mía, otro día hablas con ella-se acerco a él y le paso una de las bolsas que traía-adiós-lo arrastro a la puerta de entrada para sacarlo a empujones del departamento, menos mal que estaba vestido y listo para salir.

-…-no sabía que decir cuando su amiga volvió a su lado.

-no te preocupes, no te hice un favor, es verdad que necesito de todo tu tiempo-le guiño el ojo-calentare el café y podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Una vez se sentaron a tomar desayuno, Matsumoto esparció por la mesa el contenido de una gran bolsa que traía, eran muchas revistas, folletos, flyer*, todos con la misma temática: Bodas.

-¡ya tengo fecha!-la brillaban los ojos-me caso el 14 de este mes.

-vaya, ¡Felicidades! – Estaba un poco aturdida- pero ¿no es un poco pronto?

-es que quiero casarme en el mismo lugar que mis padres, y si no tomaba esa fecha, tendríamos que esperar hasta el próximo año, así que decidimos aprovechar.

-pero si esperan un tiempo, podrían planear la boda con mas anticipación.

-¡estás loca! Si espero otro año Gin se podría arrepentir-ese comentario la hiso reir, eso era imposible-además quiero tener hijos joven, si espero ese tiempo ¡tendré 30 años!

-30 años no es vieja-que exagerada era a veces.

-para mi si-hiso un puchero-ya se me están notando las arrugas.

-no seas ridícula, estas perfecta, eres toda una barbie*.

-si, lo sé-dijo muy segura de si misma, tenia un ego muy grande-en fin, ya está decidido, y como se acerca la fecha tengo que tener todo listo, así que necesitare ayuda de mis damas de honor.

-ya veo hacia dónde va todo esto-y no le gustaba para nada.

-¡exacto! Todos los días tendremos reuniones sobre los arreglos de la boda-se veía muy animada.

-está bien-no lo dijo muy convencida, pero no podía negarse.

-Hime-chan no podrá estar tan presente por sus clases y trabajo-acordarse de su amiga la trajo a la memoria lo sucedido ayer- por lo tanto, todo el trabajo recaerá en nosotras, así que manos a la obra.

-claro-mejor empezar cuanto antes.

-primero: Flores-ya no quería saber nada más.

Pasaron el tiempo entre tortas, flores, vestidos, trajes, cocteles, adornos, luces, música, Dj y una infinidad de cosas que la verdad no entendía, y al final, lo único que tenía claro, era que su amiga era muy indecisa. Aun no escogía un estilo para su vestido de novia, estaba entre 20 tipos de flores, no había elegido el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor, aun no decidía si centros de mesas con flores o solo con adornos, lo único de lo que estaba 100% segura era que se iba a casar con Gin. La hora de almuerzo paso entre sándwiches y cuantos invitados seria una cantidad adecuada. Menos mal que tenía que trabajar o habría tenido que pasar el resto de la tarde con Rangiku eligiendo figuritas de mazapán*. Su amiga había reclamado un poco cuando le dijo que se tenía que ir a trabajar, pero se tranquilizó cuando le dijo que podrían seguir mañana, solo entonces la dejo ir sin poner más objeciones. No estaba segura de ser de mucha ayuda para su amiga, pero si había una cosa que estaba segura que tenía que hacer y esa misma noche comenzaría a hacer las gestiones para concretarlo. Cuando termino su turno se dirigió al lugar que había rondado su cabeza desde que su amiga le dio la noticia.

-hola Rukia-san, hace dos semanas que no venias.

-hola Nell-san-si, estaba en el host.

-Zabimaru está ocupado hoy.

-no vengo a hablar con él-la miro extrañada.

-entonces ¿Mugetsu? Sabes que no hoy no trabaja-la sola mención de ese nombre la hiso temblar.

-si, lo sé-se intento calmar- en realidad vengo a hablar contigo, quiero saber cómo se hace para contratar una despedida de soltera.

-ah! Eso-le paso unos folletos-aquí están los precios y lo que se ofrece, como tienes una cuenta se te hará un descuento y facilidades de pago.

Miro los catálogos. Había muchas opciones, y en cada una ofrecían muchas cosas diferentes, era tanta información que su mente se estaba confundiendo. Intento concentrarse y buscar la más adecuada a los gustos de su amiga y su presupuesto.

-quiero esta-señalo uno de los folletos-y si es que se puede para este sábado.

-déjame ver si estamos libres-reviso la computadora-¿desde las 22 hrs está bien?

-¡si! Perfecto-ya tenía una preocupación menos.

-entonces lo dejo anotado-llenaba una planilla-los hosts que estarán ese día son: Pantera, Murciélago, Kazeshin, Syunsui-sensei y Mugetsu.

-¿Mugetsu estará?-no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-si ¿algún problema?-si, uno gigante.

-no, para nada-se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, pero no había tiempo para buscar otro lugar.

Cancelo la primera cuota y se fue a su departamento. Era tarde así que no esperaba encontrarse a nadie despierto, debido a eso se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio la luz de living encendida, su corazón dejo de latir pensando en quien podría ser. Camino con mucha cautela, intentando no hacer ruido, pero al estar más cerca pudo respirar tranquila.

-hola Rukia-san-era su amiga-¿Cómo estás?-le sonrió.

-Hola Orihime, bien ¿y tú?-de pronto recordó los días pasados y se sintió tonta al hacer esa pregunta.

-ya lo sabes verdad-solo la miro-me rechazo-los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, eso la hacía entristecer.

-si, lo sé-se acerco a abrazarla-¡es un maldito! ¿Cómo te rechaza? ¿Quién se cree que es?

-está bien Rukia-san-no sabía si lo decía para no preocuparla o era verdad-yo lo entiendo, si ya quiere a alguien, no se puede hacer nada.

-No te rindas, aun puedes…

-Yo ya lo acepte, es mejor así.

-si quieres lo hecho- esa idea cruzo su mente.

-¡no! No tienes que hacer eso-la volteo a ver, para su sorpresa no había derramado ni una lagrima-aunque me haya rechazado, lo entiendo, y aun puedo ser su amiga, aun quiero tener una amistad con él.

-pero ¿no te harás daño así?-no creía lo que le decía.

-puede que si, puede que sufra y me duela-se soltó de sus brazos- pero no quiero huir, enfrentare el dolor para poder aceptarlo y con el tiempo pasara-sonreía, algo en ella había cambiado, hace algunos meses se habría echado a morir por algo más pequeño, pero ahora se veía tan decidida.

-has cambiado Orihime, ahora eres muy fuerte-la admiraba.

-no, aun no soy fuerte-bajo la mirada-solo repetí las palabras que alguien me dijo, pero creo en ellas, y pienso que si las tomo en cuenta lograré ser más fuerte.

-está bien, entonces no echare a la fresa, pero nunca lo perdonare-esa soloe ra una excusa para no tener una relación cercana con él.

-aprecio tu apoyo, pero yo no quiero eso.

-¿Cómo?-no entendía que quería su amiga

-quiero que todo siga como antes, incluso se lo comenté a Kurosaki-kun

-¿hablaste con él? –tendría que haber sido antes de que ella llegara

-si, me pregunto cómo me encontraba, y me dijo algo parecido a ti, que si yo quería él se iría -sintió una punzada en su pecho-pero le dije que no, que me gustaba la relación que teníamos, así que nada tenía que cambiar, pero me insistió en que te preguntara tu opinión.

-¿él se quería ir?-aunque ella había dicho algo similar, la solo idea de pensar que podría irse, le causaba un gran dolor.

-la verdad no lo creo, cuando me lo dijo se veía muy deprimido-¿deprimido?-creo que algo tiene que haberle pasado ¿no sabes si le dijeron o le hicieron algo?- sus propias palabras se repitieron dentro de ella "_acabas de romperle el corazón a mi amiga, y no puedo perdonarte"_

-no lo sé-¿sería por eso?

-en fin, no quiero que guardes rencor a Kurosaki-kun, yo no lo hare, así que tu tampoco lo hagas-le tomo las manos como pidiéndole un gran favor.

-está bien, si tu estas bien con esto, yo también - respetaría la decisión de su amiga-sabes que siempre contaras conmigo ¿verdad?-quería que supiera que tenía su apoyo.

-¡claro! Tu y Rangiku-san son mis mejores amigas-ahora la ojigris se lanzo a sus brazos.

-hablando de Rangiku, hoy vino a visitarme-recordó los acontecimientos del día.

-¿en serio? ¿Cómo esta?-su estado de ánimo mejoro.

-está bien, pero vino con una gran noticia-se notaba la ansiedad en sus ojos-se casa el 14 de este mes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Dónde? -esta sería una conversación larga así que se fue a sentar al sofá.

-es que el lugar en el que quiere celebrar la boda está disponible ese día-con cada palabra crecía la emoción en su amiga.

Pasaron largo rato hablando sobre la tarde que había pasado junto a la rubia, de nuevo hablaba de flores, tortas y demás. También le conto de la despedida de soltera, esto hiso que sus mejillas se colorearan, pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, estaba contándole los detalles cuando un ruido proveniente de las escaleras llamo su atención

-oh! Kurosaki-kun-la sola mención de ese nombre volvió a apretar su pecho-¿sucede algo?

-solo baje por un vaso de agua-sintió cuando servía el vaso -buenas noches.

-¿seguro estas bien? No tienes muy buen aspecto-no pudo evitar voltearse para comprobar lo que su amiga decía.

-estoy bien-¡era mentira! Sus ojos estaban apagados, no tenían nada de brillo, parecían negros, no veía su habitual color miel.

-¿I-chi-go?- ¿Qué le habría pasado para estar así?

-Rukia-la miro, pero era como si no la viera en verdad.

-oh! miren la hora, que tarde es, me iré a dormir-su amiga se levanto rápido y fue a las escaleras-buenas noches a los dos-y se escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

Los dos miraban en la dirección por donde se fue la pelinaranja, su forma de actuar había sido algo extraña, parecía que lo había hecho a propósito pero ¿con que motivo?.

-bueno yo también me iré a dormir, buenas noches-se iba a dirigir a las escaleras

-¿seguro estas bien?-su boca siempre hablaba sola

-si-miro al suelo

-mientes-se acerco a él-tienes una cara patética-estaba frente a él

-¿Qué te importa como este?-la miró con ojos vacios-dijiste que no me perdonarías así que ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?

-yo…-no sabía que responder, tampoco entendía muy bien las razones, solo sabía que no podía dejarlo así- lo siento-agacho su cabeza

-¿Qué?-la miraba sorprendido

-fue tonto de mi parte decirte que la aceptaras a pesar de que quieres a alguien más, estaba siendo egoísta-eso era lo que de verdad sentía-aunque aun no te pueda perdonar por completo por hacer sufrir a mi amiga, entiendo tus razones.

-¿no me odias?-su voz sonó angustiada, miro sus ojos, tenía el seño fruncido pero no por enojo.

-yo…-su mirada siempre lograba atraparla-nunca podría odiarte Ichigo-no sabía porque pero no quería decirle mentiras, por lo menos no esta vez.

-¿de verdad? No mientas, por favor-lo último fue un susurro

-¡Idiota!-con sus manos tomo su cara haciendo que la viera directo a los ojos-no te puedo odiar, eres alguien importante para mí.

-Rukia-junto su frente con la de ella-gracias.

-no digas ton-tonterías-la estaba poniendo nerviosa, así que se alejo un poco-después de todo somos amigos ¿verdad?-al decir esto su pecho se apretó, pero al menos quería tener esa conexión con él.

-claro-se enderezó, volvía a tener brillo en sus ojos.

-ahora ya no te ves tan patético-solo molestándolo podía aliviar su nerviosismo.

-¿acaso estabas preocupada por mi?-la había descubierto.

-claro que no-se volteo para empezar a subir la escalera, con él siguiéndola.

-buenas noches-dijo ya frente a su cuarto

-buenas noches-se puso frente a ella, acerco una mano a su cara y puso su mechón detrás de su oreja, para luego darse vuelta e ingresar a su propio cuarto.

Quedo tan sorprendida con la acción de Ichigo que no pudo hacer nada, solo cuando lo vio desaparecer por su puerta pudo moverse y entrar a su pieza. Era el mismo cuarto de la noche anterior, pero se sentía completamente diferente. Hace 24 horas sentía un gran vacío dentro de ella, creía que su amiga estaba destrozada, y que nunca volvería a hablar normalmente con Ichigo. Pero nada de eso había ocurrido, su amiga, a pesar de estar triste, asimilo muy bien la situación y la estaba superando, y con el pelinaranjo, aunque habían comenzado mal el día, habían podido superarlo, y volvían a molestarse como antes, bueno tal vez no todo era igual, porque por alguna extraña razón lo sentía más amable con ella, sobre todo cuando se acerco a ella, su tacto fue tan delicado, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. Otra vez se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentidos, tenía que ser más realista y dejar de fantasear, el ya había dicho que tenia a alguien en su mente, así que esa acciones hacia ella solo eran de amistad. Pero aunque su mente sabia eso, parecía que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas no habían recibido el mensaje, porque aun podía sentir el rose de sus dedos sobre su piel. Esta sería otra larga noche, pero sentía una gran calidez en su corazón, así que por esta noche no tendría remordimientos, y se dejarían envolver por esa sensacion, a fin de cuentas, si se dejaba llevar por este sentimiento solo sufriria ella, y eso ahora no le parecia importante.

* * *

*Mapache: cuando una persona no duerme mucho bajo los ojos se le forman ojeras, que son como manchas negras, y por eso se dice que se parecen a un mapache.

*flyer: una pieza gráfica en donde colocas la información promoviendo un producto o lugar y que se distribuye de manera masiva. Folleto, panfleto, volante.

*barbie: es una muñeca fabricada por la compañía estadounidense Mattel. La típica muñeca con que jugaban las niñas antes, es rubia, de ojos azules, delgada.

*mazapán: es un dulce cuyos ingredientes principales son almendras y azúcar, en distinta proporción dependiendo de la receta y el lugar. Se usa para hacer figuras, que pueden ser usadas para adornar tortas, pasteles, etc.

* * *

**Cri Ever:** si, el capitulo pasado tuvo como de todo xD. Si, el Ulquihime es una de mis pajeras favoritas. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Falta solo una parte que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero ya veremos si los logra aceptar o se enredará mas xD, Saludos.

**JertalxD:** me alegra saber que te haya gustado, siempre intento que los capítulos tengan un poco de todo xD. ajajaja las ideas llegan de la nada, y después hay que darles forma xD. No, no quiero matarte de la curiosidad, solo dejarte intrigado, porque o si no, no sabrás el final ;D. Pero Orihime tampoco lo pasara siempre mal ¿? ajajaj xD.

**Loen:** ajaj si! el ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente, pero Rukia es mas terca! xD Gracias a ti por comentar. Saludos.

**May:** espero que la espera no se haya hecho tan eterna D=. Bueno aquí ya se sabe más o menos lo que se vendrá. Gracias por tus palabras *o*, siempre intento pensar bien lo que diría cada personaje, a veces creo que lo logro y otras no. Menos mal, espero que esta tampoco tengo errores, es que lo subí un poco apurada, porque en la semana no tendré mucho tiempo. Saludos.

**LunaticR:** me hace feliz saber que aun sigues la historia! ajaja si, muchos enredos xD. Hay que dejar que la imaginación divague, a veces así llegan buenas ideas. Saludos!

**ItzelKurosaki:** Hola! me hace feliz que te guste el fanfic y que lo tengas en favoritos! =D Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando lo que venga. Saludos.

**anime love:** ajajaja me alegra saber que te gusto la parte cuando imita a Rukia, como de allí nació todo es una alegría saber qué gusto esa parte. A veces me preguntaba si leían los * ajajja, ahora sé que si, y además aprenden cosas, que conste yo también he aprendido! Se viene mas momentos Ichiruki, aunque no sé si me salgan bien, pero lo intentare! xD. Saludos.

**SangoSarait:** Hola! Que feliz me hace saber que te gusta! intentare seguirla! VIVA EL ICHIRUKI \(")/. Saludos.

**kurosaki Gabriela:** Hola! Gracias por tus palabras *o*. Si, el Ulquihime es genial, claro después del Ichiruki! Suerte igual! =D

* * *

PREGUNTA!

Bueno como se imaginaran, se viene la despedida de soltera, y no sabía si por eso tendría que cambiarle el rating a la historia, aunque no tiene nada tan grave, creo yo, bueno cuando lo suba me podrían decir que tal y si les parece que tendría que cambiarle o no el rating, solo si pueden claro, no es obligación. =D


	28. Chapter 28

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo los tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow. Lo siento por haberme demorado tanto ., pero no he tenido nada de tiempo, el estudio me lo ha consumido casi todo. Al principio este eran dos capítulos, pero al final decidí juntarlos porque no se cuanto me tarde en subir el siguiente, así que no quería que quedaran con la curiosidad! Espero que les guste, aunque no creo que cumpla con sus expectativas, yo nunca he ido a una despedida de soltera, así que es todo sacado de mi extraña imaginación, creo que esperan mucho y solo les di esto. u.u. Saludos!.

**AVISO!** este capítulo trata de una despedida de soltera, no hay escenas fuertes, pero les dejo este aviso igual xP

**Capitulo 28**

Estaba segura que en cualquier momento empezaría a vomitar flores o le saldrían manteles por los oídos, hasta podría jurar que cada canción que escuchaba tenía el ritmo del vals de los novios. Todo esto debido a que su amiga había que establecido que se reunieran todos los días, y el fin de semana no sería la excepción, les había dicho que pasarían todo el día juntas, en ese momento quiso dejar de ser dama de honor, pero recordó lo que tenía planeado, ese era un buen motivo para no estar presente, así que no tuvo remordimientos cuando uso la excusa de tener que trabajar para así librarse de esa tortuosa tarde. Al principio la rubia había puesto mala cara, pero termino aceptándolo, ya que Orihime se quedaría con ella. Pero eso no era casualidad, todo formaba parte del plan que tenían, las dos pasarían toda la tarde juntas, y a la noche Rukia llamaría para decirles que salieran a distraerse un rato, sería entonces cuando llevarían a la rubia al host para su despedida de soltera. Pero la morena no tendría una tarde de relajo, aunque no iría a trabajar, no tendría el día libre, si no que pasaría toda la tarde en el host organizando, supervisando y recibiendo a las invitadas.

Había sido casi un milagro contactar a todas en tan poco tiempo, y que a la vez estuvieran libres ese día, pero al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado. No era un grupo tan grande, solo algunas familiares, amigas de su instituto y de su antiguo trabajo de secretaria, el cual dejo a penas se fue a vivir con Gin. No era una crítica, pero su amiga no había nacido para trabajar, no hacia mal, pero no era feliz haciéndolo, simplemente no era lo suyo. Eran cerca de las 9 cuando empezaron a llegar las invitadas, a las 10 de la noche ya estaban todas. Esperaban en la recepción, pero estaban muy amontonadas, así que le dijo a Nell que las llevara al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración. La peliverde las guio por el pasillo hasta llegar al final, donde había una gran puerta con un signo de interrogación. Al cruzar el umbral se encontraron con un gran salón con luces tenues, donde había 5 sofás semicirculares, para a lo menos 7 personas, alrededor de un escenario en el cual había un tubo de acero, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de todas eran los 5 hombres que estaban frente ellas.

-Bienvenidas- dijeron al unisonó mientras hacían una reverencia.

Todas se les quedaron viendo como embobadas. Rukia por su parte escuchaba los comentarios de las invitadas "_que apuesto es el peliceleste, tiene una mirada fiera_", _"mira al mayor, se nota que tiene mucha experiencia_", "_ese tiene un tatuaje en la mejilla, que indecente_", "_hay uno muy pálido y serio, pero así me gustan_", "_mira, ese tiene los ojos rojos, combina perfecto con mi color de labios_", por una parte estaba feliz de que les gustara el ambiente, pero por otra algunos comentarios la molestaban.

-buenas noches damas-él hombre de cabello negro alborotado habló-mi nombre es Kazeshin, y espero que lo pasen muy bien esta noche-les guiño el ojo- ahora les explicare como es el sistema aquí. Ustedes eligen a uno de nosotros y se van con él a uno de los sofás, ahí esperamos hasta que llegue la festejada-era una buena forma de empezar-entonces ¿Quién viene conmigo?-se veía apuesto.

-¡yo!-una mujer peliverde fue hasta su lado-mi nombres es Mashiro.

-yo también-una mujer alta se acerco-mi nombre es Isane Kotetsu

-bueno, él ya tiene a sus acompañantes-el mayor de pelo castaño hablo-¿Quién viene conmigo? Mi nombre es Syunsui-sensei.

-¡yo!-al acercarse la mujer llevo consigo a otra del grupo-mi nombre es Lisa y ella es Nanao.

-no, suéltame- se resistía.

-hola Nanao-chan, no te asustes, yo no muerdo- las llevo a un sofá entre reproches y risas.

-mi nombres es Murciélago-voz neutra como siempre-si quieren, síganme- Hinamori y Tubiume fueron tras él, solo porque Rukia se los había recomendado, lo que la sorprendió fue ver que dos mujeres más lo seguían, una de pelo negro en dos coletas y otra rubia de pelo corto, por lo que recodaba eran parientes de Gin, y se llamaban Loly y Menoly.

-mi nombre es pantera-se relamió los labios-¿Qué gatita vendrá conmigo?-la miro fijamente.

-¡yo!-una fiereza respondió-mi nombre es Haineko, miau!

-yo también-una rubia había respondido- me llamo Haribel.

-¡nosotras también!-tres mujeres se acercaron, aunque aprecian más interesadas en la rubia que en que en el peliceleste.

-vamos gatitas-y se las llevo a un sofá blanco.

-entonces yo me quedo con estas tres damas-era el ultimo-mi nombres es Mugetsu-no, ella ni muerta iría con él.

-¡que hot!-dijo una mujer pelirosada-hola mi nombre es Riruka.

- el mío es Senna-esta se tiro a sus brazos-espero pasarla bien amor.

-yo esperare a Rangiku afuera, con permiso-salió de ahí antes de cometer un crimen con la mujer de pelo violeta.

Ya en el pasillo le marco a Orihime, esa era la señal para que le dijera a Matsumoto que las esperaban en un bar para distraerse. En menos de 5 minutos ya estaban fuera del host.

-hola Rukia!-la abrazo efusivamente- ¿este es el bar?

-algo así-la salió una sonrisa nerviosa-pero primero cúbrete los ojos-le paso una venda.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-se resistió un poco, pero luego cedió.

Entraron y la guiaron por el pasillo. Una vez cruzaron la última puerta, le destaparon los ojos mientras todos gritaban.

-¡SOPRESA! –su cara era de absoluto asombro

-¿es lo que creo que es?-empezó a saltar de la emoción

-no se que estas pensando-con ella nunca se sabía que pensaba- pero esta es tu despedida de soltera.

-¡ahhhhh! No lo creo, que emoción-de pronto los 5 host se acercaron y se arrodillaron delante de ella.

-Bienvenida Rangiku-sama-parecían un coro-¿Cuál de nosotros será el afortunado de compartir la velada con usted?-todos le tendían la mano

-¿uno solo? ¡Están locos! –se rio a carcajadas-Todos síganme-los paso de largo y se sentó en un sillón - siéntense aquí.

-como ordene-la siguieron mientas todas la miraban llenas de envida, y se iban a los demás asientos.

-Rukia-san-la pelinaranja se veía extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la estaba asustando

-¿ese es Ulquiorra-kun?-Oh no! Se había olvidado que ella conocía a Cifer

-¿ah? ¿Qué? No, no lo creo-ahora ¿cómo saldría de esta?

-damas aquí tienen unas bebidas-el moreno estaba junto a ellas con una bandeja llena de vasos.

-¿Ulquiorra-kun?-lo miraba estupefacta.

-mujeres ese es mi nombre afuera, aquí soy Murciélago

-pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No trabajabas con Kurosaki-kun?-maldición, se le había olvidado ese detalle

-si, pero este es otro trabajo, tengo dos trabajos-era un genio-con permiso-se fue a ofrecer bebidas a las demás.

-¿Por qué trabajara aquí?-se veía preocupada.

-tranquila, tal vez la paga es buena o simplemente le gusta este lugar-había gente así.

-no, el no es así-se tomo su bebida de un trago.

-Orihime, creo que eso tenía alcohol-no estaba acostumbrada a beberlo

-no, es solo jugo-tenia las mejillas un poco rojas

-¡chicas atención!-Rangiku estaba en el escenario-muchas gracias por venir aquí hoy, y gracias a mis damas de honor por esto-señalo el lugar-y estos-a los host-ahora a pasarlo bien y a beber beber ¡Salud!-todas alzaron sus copas y comenzó la fiesta.

Los host volvieron a sus respectivos sillones y las mujeres se sentaron con el que querían, hablaban y hasta había algunas caricias, pero nada más que eso. La bebida y comida era abundante, cada vez que se tomaba un vaso, aparecía de inmediato otro lleno.

En medio de toda la celebración, Rukia noto que los host estaban desapareciendo. Primero fue Ulquiorra, luego Mugetsu, seguidos de Pantera, Kazeshin y luego Syunsui-sensei, aunque no era tan extraño que se ausentaran por algunos momentos ya que ellos traían las bandejas, además había música y muchas bailaban entre ellas, por eso no se percataban de la situación, y estaba segura de que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto. De pronto las luces se apagaron por algunos segundos, luego de los cuales solo el escenario quedo iluminado, en el apareció una persona que traía puesta una capa negra que lo cubría completamente. Cuando todas pusieron su atención a él, se quito la tela, dejando vera a la persona bajo esta. Era Pantera que tenia puesto un traje de lobo, aunque no se podría llamar traje, ya que solo era reconocible por las orejas y la cola que salía de sus bóxers, porque eso era todo lo que tenia puesto. Era oficial, la despedida de soltera se le iría de las manos.

* * *

Al quitarse la capa la locura se desato, todas las mujeres corrieron hacia el escenario para quedar más cerca, solo Orihime, Hinamori, Tubiume y ella decidieron quedarse en uno de los sillones. No le gustaban mucho estas fiestas, aunque se divertía viendo las caras de depravadas que tenían las invitadas. Pantera hiso un baile bastante sensual en el escenario, típico de strippers*. Cuando termino, las luces se volvieron a apagar, y esta vez apareció Kazeshin vestido de policía.

-¿alguien se ha portado mal?-tenía un garrote* en la mano.

-¡yo!-gritaron las mujeres que estaban cerca.

-pero por lo que yo sé, una de ustedes ha sido muy mala ¿o no Rangiku-san? –una luz se poso en su amiga-tráiganla-aparecieron dos hombres con capas negras que la llevaron hasta el escenario, y la sentaron en una silla-Rangiku-san has sido muy mala.

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué dices eso?-intentaba fingir inocencia, pero se notaba que lo disfrutaba.

-harás sufrir a muchos hombres cuando te cases-se pudo detrás de ella y la esposó- por eso tendrás que ser castigada-deslizo el garrote suavemente por su cuerpo-¿lista?

-acepto el castigo-se relamió los labios.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar, el policía bailaba con movimientos suaves, y a medida que avanzaba la melodía, se iba desprendiendo de su ropa, quedando solo con unos bóxer azules y la gorra.

-¿te arrepientes ahora?-se había puesto frente a la rubia con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla.

-si crees que esto es un castigo- se escucho un sonido extraño- es porque no sabes nada-se levanto de la silla, mostrando las manos, no tenia las esposas, se las había sacado y puesto al host-nunca me arrepentiré, ya que solo Gin sabe como castigarme-el pobre hombre estaba totalmente sonrojado cuando las luces se volvieron a apagar.

En el momento en que se volvieron a prender, en el escenario estaba el mayor de los host disfrazado de doctor, aunque solo traía una bata blanca, un estetoscopio* y bóxer negros.

-¿listas para su revisión?-giño el ojo-¿cuántas pacientes tendremos hoy?-todas gritaron-usted Srta. Rangiku ¿viene acompañada o sola?

-vengo acompañada por una amiga-oh! no, esto era malo, iba a escoger a alguien, se agacho intentando esconderse, aunque sabía que con lo baja que era no se vería-es una gran amiga, se llama Nanao- había elegido a alguien de la primera fila

-bueno, pasen a mi consulta-Ran bajo y subió a rastras a una mujer de negra cabellera con lentes-hola Nanao-chan ¿lista para una revisión?-en el escenario ahora habían dos sillas, en una estaba Matsumoto que gritaba alegremente, mientras que en la otra su amiga tenía una cara muy seria. A medida que el hombre hacia su show, las tocaba con el estetoscopio o solo las rozaba con sus manos, aunque algunas veces se ponía tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se rozaban. Al terminar la seria Nanao bajo con un bello sonrojo en su cara y con la bata de doctor puesta.

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo y el encenderse se encontraba murciélago en el escenario, en un atuendo de militar. Eso si que no se lo esperaba, que el tranquilo de Ulquiorra participaría en este tipo de shows, era extraño. Pero si él lo hacía lo más probable era que formara parte de su trabajo, entonces eso significaba que todos los host tendrían que hacerlo ¿eso incluiría a la fresa?

-ahora estas bajo mis órdenes, no te puedes quejar-bueno eso encajaba con su personalidad-aunque te duela, no escuchare tus reclamos, ¿aun así serán parte de mi pelotón*?-le hablaba a todas

-¿en tu pelotón podemos ser dos?-su amiga les seguía el juego a todos, se puso a su lado con las manos en la espalda

-si puede aguantar, si-su póker face no cambiaba.

-excelente, entonces ven Orihime-al oír ese nombre por un segundo la cara del ojiverde fue de asombro-¡tráiganla! -Las demás se acercaron a la pelinaranja y la llevaron al escenario, su cara era una mezcla de terror y sonrojo.

-vamos con los ejercicios-¿eso era en serio?-acuéstense en el suelo-lo obedecieron-ahora quédense quietas-él se puso encima de Matsumoto con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, y comenzó a hacer flexiones de brazos*, sus cuerpos no se tocaban, pero esa proximidad era alarmante. Después lo hiso con Orihime, que cada vez que el moreno bajaba ella cerraba los ojos-¡de pie!-las muchachas obedecieron, pero en un rápido movimiento la rubia le quito la gorra.

-ahora yo soy la comandante-se puso muy seria.

-entendido-si que estaba metido en el personaje.

-entonces yo me voy-la pelinaranja se iba a retirar

-¡quita ahí!-pero no la dejaron-vamos a probar la fuerza de este blanquito-se acerco a él-Orihime acércate-ella obedeció-sácale la chaqueta y toca sus brazos.

-¡¿qué?!-se ruborizo-yo no puedo.

-vamos, es una orden de tu comandante-tenía una mirada asesina

-perdón-hiso lo que le mandaron, con cada rose su cara adquiría un tono de rojo más intenso.

-¿y bien?

-son firmes-dijo en un susurro.

-excelente, entonces ahora vamos a empezar con el show-se la estaba pasando en grande, se acerco al moreno, y tuvieron una pequeña conversación, después de lo que el moreno se acero a la pelinaranja.

-mujer no te puede resistir-la tomo en brazos estilo princesa, y comenzó a hacer sentadillas*, para afirmarse Orihime lo tomo del cuello y se apego a él, hiso 10 repeticiones-ahora prepárate para el final-la dejo en la silla.

La música suave inundo el lugar, y el moreno comenzó su baile, eran movimientos un poco toscos, pero iban de acuerdo a él. Era un ritmo lento, pero constante, en un rápido movimiento se tomo sus pantalones, de un solo tirón se los saco y los tiro a las chicas. La rubia aprovecho este momento para ponerle la gorra a Orihime, mientras el seguía con su baile en bóxer y polera, la cual desapareció no mucho después, termino su baile muy cerca de la pelinaranja, sus caras casi se tocaban, y entonces se apagaron las luces.

Rukia no se había inmutado en toda la noche, pero ahora su corazón latía descontrolado, ¿acaso de verdad TODOS participarían? Las luces del escenario se encendieron y apuntaron al centro de este, donde estaba Mugetsu. La verdad no sabía que se suponía que era, tenia vendas grises en la parte superior de su cuerpo, en su torso y su brazo derecho, y unos pantalones negros. A sus amigas las habían bajado del escenario, estaba solo. La música comenzó a sonar y el empezó a moverse al ritmo de esta, sus movimientos eran lentos, pero rudos, en un momento retrocedió un poco hasta el tubo de metal que había, se afirmo de este y comenzó a hacer movimientos muy sensuales, parecía como si bailaran, aunque solo él se movía, algunas veces se deslizaba lentamente, en medio de esto tiro de sus vendas dejando su torso al descubierto. Rukia ya lo había visto sin polera antes, pero eso no impidió que su corazón palpitara como loco. Su cara estaba roja y su garganta seca, agarro un vaso que estaba en la mesa y se lo tomo al seco, cuando volvió la vista al escenario, se topo con su mirada, violeta contra rojo, parecía que la miraba sola a ella. En un rápido movimiento él se acerco al caño* hasta no dejar espacio entre ellos y lo lamio, eso casi la hace sangrar de la nariz, entonces las luces se apagaron.

No sabía porque, pero se había quedado sin nada de saliva en su boca, para su fortuna habían muchos vasos llenos en la mesa, no lo pensó dos veces y se lo tomo dos al seco, aunque el sabor era amargo. Las luces se volvieron a encender, ahora los 5 host estaban en el escenario, ahora vestían sus trajes formales.

-espero que lo hayan disfrutado-hablo el mayor.

-ahora las dejaremos un música para que se diviertan y disfruten la noche-dijo el del tatuaje.

-¿ustedes nos acompañaran? -Su amiga no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad.

-nosotros estamos para servirles-a pesar de no demostrar ninguna emoción, muchas gritaron.

-pero mantengan sus manos quietas o si no, no podre controlarme-el de mirada felina había logrado dejar a unas desmayadas.

-bajamos enseguida-su corazón se acelero, ahora mismo no sentía ganas de que ellos estuvieran entre ellas.

Todas corrieron a sentarse en los sillones para esperarlos, ahora ya conocían las personalidades de cada uno, así que sabían a qué sillón ir. Rukia se quedo de pie, no estaba segura de lo que haría. De pronto empezaron a llegar los host con bandejas llenas de tragos y comida.

No tenía mucha hambre por lo que decidió tomar un jugo, de nuevo estaba amargo, ¿acaso eran de mala calidad?

-¡muchas gracias Rukia!-su amiga la brazo-es la mejor despedida de soltera.

-de nada-si su amiga estaba feliz, ella igual.

-si, ¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar Rukia?-era una de las invitadas

-pues tenía una cuenta en el host-no sabía porque pero no le caía bien Senna

-¿en serio?-estaba muy entusiasmada-¿y aquí tienes descuento para las amigas de las que tiene cuenta?

-no lo sé, creo que si-esto no le estaba gustando-¿quieres venir al host?

-si, es que hay uno que me interesa-es decir que iba en plan de conquista

-y ¿Cuál es?-sentía curiosidad.

-Mugetsu-su corazón se apretó-el me cautivo

-es gay-otra vez las palabras salían solas de su boca.

-¿Quién es gay?-¡oh no! esa voz y ese calor le eran conocidos, giro su cara, detrás de ella estaba él.

-Rukia-san me dijo que tú eres gay-que entrometida.

-¿en serio? ¿Aun crees eso?-se acerco más a ella.

Sentirlo tan cerca hacia que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina, tenía que hacer algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco, no podía moverse ni pensar bien, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fue a su cara, haciéndola sentir abrumada, poco a poco perdía las fuerzas, hasta que su vista se puso borrosa y todo se fue a negro.

* * *

*strippers: es un espectáculo, generalmente un baile, en que la persona ejecutante se va quitando la ropa sensualmente ante los espectadores.

*garrote: palo grueso y fuerte. Es ese típico palo que traen los policías. En chile se le dice luma. (Porra, macana, luma, barra, rolo)

*estetoscopio: Instrumento médico que sirve para explorar los sonidos producidos por los órganos de las cavidades del pecho y del abdomen.

*pelotón: Pequeña unidad militar de infantería que forma parte de una sección y está mandada generalmente por un sargento o por un cabo.

*flexiones de brazos: ejercicio físico realizado estando en posición inclinada, recostado hacia abajo, levantando el cuerpo únicamente con los brazos y bajando de nuevo al suelo (lagartijas, flexiones de pecho, flexión de codos)

*sentadillas: se inicia siempre en posición erguida, El movimiento se realiza flexionando rodillas y cadera para hacer bajar el cuerpo sin perder la verticalidad, volviendo luego a la posición erguida. (Cuclilla)

* * *

**Minako-Sama13:** aquí ya la despedida =D, aunque no sé si haya quedado bien.

**SangoSarait:** qué bien! espero que cada capítulo te siga gustando. Saludos.

**LunaticR:** bueno aquí ya la despedida, espero que no haya quedado tan extraña xD.

**kurosaki Gabriela:** no dejare el Fic, no te preocupes, pero me demorare un poco en subir los capitulo u.u.

**May:** espero poder publicar por lo menos un capitulo por semana, de verdad que no me gusta demorarme. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, que haya estado divertido, aunque no sé si lo hice bien, ya que nunca he ido a una despedida de soltera, así que todo lo saque de mi IMA-GINA-CION. Qué bien que no haya errores, aunque este no lo revise mucho, así que si encuentras un error me disculpo. ¿Enserio te acordaste de la historia? *o* que feliz me hace eso, que se acuerden de mi fic.

**Cri Ever:** Si, Rukia es una cabeza dura! bueno aquí ya el capitulo, aunque me demore un poco más en subirlo. Y no sé como habrá quedado .. Gracias por dar tu opinión y seguirlo *o*.

**lovehyuga:** Hola! espero que cuando lo leas te guste! Saludos

**anime love:** ajajaj a mi me hiso gracia pensar en esas parte de Rangiku, es que ella es un personaje muy gracioso. Creí que quedaría muy forzada la reconciliación, pero si gusto me quedo tranquila. Si, se viene Ichiruki! Aquí ya la despedida de soltera, no sé como habrá quedado, pero intente hacerla divertida xD. Saludos.

**meliandrade:** Hola! ¿Enserio te ha gustado? eso me hace feliz! aquí ya la continuación, espero que te guste también. Saludos.

**Astrafobia:** cuando dijiste la despedida de soltera de Rangiku y Gin, me quede pensando, la verdad no pensé en hacer la de Gin. Bueno el no tuvo ajajajaja xD. Se viene Ichiruki! siii! El Ulquihime es tan bonito también. No te preocupes si no puedes dejar un review tan seguido, con saber que la sigues y te gusta soy feliz! Saludos.


End file.
